The Quest: Philosopher's Stone
by Angel Eyes Kagome
Summary: INUFMA. Inuyasha has fallen in deep illness and nothing seems to cure it...except the Shikon Jewel and the Philosopher's Stone. Kagome and Shippo must find the Stone before... full summary inside. Chapter 3 to 4 Revised!
1. Chapter 1: The Illness

**The Quest: Philosopher's Stone**

Summary: Crossover between Full metal Alchemist and Inuyasha. During the quest for the last two shards of the Sacred Jewel, Inuyasha has fallen in a deep illness and it seems like nothing can cure it. The only thing that can cure him was the Shikon Jewel… and the Philosopher's Stone. Kagome and Shippo then were transported to the FMA World by a Well. There is where she meets the Elric Brothers who are also looking for the Stone. Later danger strikes when alchemists and some demons try to attack them for the Shikon Jewel…

Author's Notes: My friend Christine originally wrote this and I revised it a bit. I hope you all enjoy and no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own this so don't sue me. This is just a fic.

Chapter 1: The Illness

"Only two shards left I guess…" Kagome sighed as she held the imperfect Jewel in her palms. "Doubt that…" Inuyasha growled as he walked into the forest with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"So where are we suppose to go this time Lady Kagome?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Kagome.

"Well I sensed that the last two shards are somewhere close to another well…" Kagome replied as she thought deeply.

"Is it like the Bone Eater's well where you transfers and stuff." Miroku asked to the teen girl.

"I don't really know what this well does." Kagome shrugged. Everyone sweat dropped.

Myoga the flea then bounced on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at the small flea. "What is it Myoga? Do you know what kind of well it is?" she asked the little flea.

"Well, I know little about the well… it's called the Sacred Well, but legend has it that it may transform a human being to another world. But no one seems to go close to the Sacred Well for some reason. I don't know about you Kagome, I think it's dangerous when you go into the Sacred Well." Myoga suggested and jumped back to Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome began to feel a little bit uneasy about going in the Sacred Well. She feels something might happen to her if she goes in there… to another world.

"So Kagome, do you think your brave enough to go in the Sacred Well?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's going to be with me anyway… Right Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes widened. He started sweating and shivered uncontrollably. He then collapsed down the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she knelt down next to Inuyasha. She put a hand on his head and felt how hot it is. Inuyasha started shivering and then… coughing. Sweat came down to his cheeks.

"Inuyasha… what's happening to you?" Kagome asked with a worried face.

"I don't know Kagome… it feels like I'm frozen inside…" Inuyasha replied in a weak voice. He then glanced at the others who were very much worried.

"Inuyasha don't worry, will find the nearest town who has some kind of medicine." Kagome smiled a little. Miroku sighed and carried Inuyasha behind his back.

"Inuyasha, you're shivering really hard. This must be a bad illness." Miroku gasped. The gang looked at their leader in a worried face. Kagome was worried the most, she hoped that Inuyasha would feel better soon.

"Hey guys, I think I've been here before!" Sango said. "I know there's a nearest village here." She pointed out at a small village beyond the distance.

"Do they have good medicine for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as she held tight to shivering Inuyasha's hand.

"Yeah." Sango nodded and started walking to the village.

**- 20 Minutes After in the Village -**

Inuyasha lay on a bed in a little medicine house. Everyone was watching him as the doctor tried to cure him a little. After 2 hours of curing, the doctor finally said to the gang.

The gang looked at the doctor with anxious faces and hoped that Inuyasha would be all right.

The doctor frowned and told them,

"_There's nothing I can't do…"_

Everyone gasped in fear. Kagome was shocked the most and came up to the doctor.

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO CURE HIM! IS THERE!" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes.

The doctor frowned more, "There is, but it is very hard to find. It may not even exist in Japan."

Kagome's eyes widened, "W-what do you mean?"

The doctor looked at Kagome, "They're two medicines than can cure this 'Demon' Illness… they're the Shikon Jewel, which you have. And the Philosopher's Stone." The doctor replied.

"THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! WHAT'S THAT!" Everyone asked with shocked faces.

"The Philosopher's Stone was a legend. It was the most powerful stone than the Shikon. Demons and humans wanted it years ago. Mysteriously it disappeared. The Stone holds an Alchemical Power." The doctor explained.

"What's Alchemical?" Kagome asked.

"It's a mysterious power. For short it's called Alchemy. Anyone who tries Alchemy might be eliminated or killed because of its dangerous power. Demons even tried to use it but failed. The Stone can be combined with the Jewel so it might heal this half-demon as well. Some say the Stone lays in the Sacred Well and might have been transported to another world."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the other room. She was so worried and scared that Inuyasha might die. She didn't want him to die, she wanted to stay with him. Kagome had no choice, she grabbed her backpack and started storming out.

The gang was shocked and decided to follow her.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked with a worried tone.

"I am going to the Sacred Well." Kagome replied as she started going to where the well is.

"But Kagome, it's too dangerous!" Myoga yelled at her. Kagome ignored and started walking away.

Kagome then turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I want to save Inuyasha and I'll do this alone! Guys, you just watch Inuyasha please." Kagome turned around and started walking off.

Sango, Miroku, and Myoga frowned as they watched her leave. The three went in the Medicine house. As for Shippo, he didn't want Kagome getting hurt so he decided to follow her secretly.

To be continued…

Edward: So whenam Igoing to appear?

Me: Probably in the next chapter you never know.

Kagome: Poor Inuyasha, I don't want him to die…

Inuyasha: Oh great now I am going to be in a stupid illness for a while…

Me: I hope you liked this story and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Sacred Well

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is up! This time Kagome and Shippo are transported in the FMA World! I hope you all enjoy and no flames Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Full metal Alchemist.

Meanings: _Italics- _Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Into the Sacred Well

Kagome started avoiding the vines that covered the shrine of the Sacred Well. She then saw a white painted well that was covered in vines. They're white rose petals all over it and a few pink cherry blossom petals. Kagome saw the beauty and thought…

_This well doesn't seem dangerous… but why do they even say it's dangerous?_

Shippo followed close behind Kagome secretly and saw she was approaching the well. He tried to yell but he didn't want to bother her.

Kagome saw an engraving on the well, she wiped the dust carefully. Dust flew to her face making her cough a bit.

She then read the words carefully and it says:

"_Whoever tries to jump in this Well may be forever trapped in the world or even be cursed forever…"_

Kagome stepped back a bit, she really wanted to save Inuyasha from his illness and she knew that the last two Shards might lay in the well. The stone may also lie in the well too. She then looked in the bottom and saw two sparkling crystals. Then it hit her… it was the two shards.

"There it is… but there's no sign of the stone…" Kagome sighed she then carefully jumped in the well.

As she was in the well she grabbed the two shards. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment until…

Shippo then approached the well carefully, as he was close enough the well started to glow. "Oh no Kagome!" he yelled.

Kagome started looking around as the well started to glow around her. She then heard Shippo's voice from above. She looked up and saw Shippo. "SHIPPO HELP! PLEASE CALL THE OTHERS!" She yelled.

Shippo was so worried that he jumped in anyway with Kagome. "KAGOME I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE!" He then hugged her leg.

Kagome started to look around as the Sacred Well glow brightly and suddenly they disappeared.

Kagome and Shippo were going down in a vortex. They screamed and closed their eyes. They hoped that they would survive this vortex.

**-FMA World: Resembool-**

"Finally," A young blonde teen boy sighed as he was sitting under a tree on a sunny day. "My auto-mail is finally fixed thanks to Winry!" He smiled as he shined his metal armor a bit with a handkerchief.

The boy was rather about 5 feet 5 inches short. He had long blonde hair braided. He was wearing a red coat over his black t-shirt. The boy had golden-yellow eyes and his arm was made with a metal called an auto-mail. He was named Edward Elric, the full metal Alchemist.

"Good thing Winry was able to fix it to you." A voice behind him said.

"Yeah Alphonse, if I wouldn't have it fixed it would be broken." Ed replied to a big armored man. The big armored man was named Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother. He may be big for him but inside he's actually a young boy.

The Elric brothers are the two alchemists who are in search for the Philosopher's Stone. Due to an accident to do a Human Transmutation to bring back their mother, the brothers lost a few things. Edward lost leg and Alphonse lost his whole body. To attach Al's soul, Ed had to give his arm away for it. So now Al's soul is trapped in armor until they find the Stone.

They stood up and started walking along the road to go back to their journey.

-**In A Well close to Resembool-**

In the outskirts of Resembool, there was a well. That well was covered with some vines and thorns too. The well was also painted in white.

A little hand peeped out of the well. Then Shippo popped out as he was struggling to get out.

He sighed as he jumped out of the well. He then looked around to see where he was.

"What the? This isn't the forest anymore… it looks like a farmland…" Shippo said as the wind blew to his little face. "This doesn't seem like a dangerous place to me…"

Shippo then noticed that Kagome wasn't out yet. He was worried so he looked down at the well and saw Kagome unconscious. He gasped, "KAGOME! LADY KAGOME!" He was scared and was running in circles. "SOMEONE HELP!" He cried.

As the two brothers were walking out of Resembool, they heard a shout coming from the east.

"I hear something…" Ed turned around to where the well is. Al glanced at his brother and glanced at the well. They both saw a young boy who had reddish-orange hair pony-tailed. The boy also had a weird fluffy thing like a tail.

"I think that boy needs help, he probably dropped something in that well." Al pointed out. Ed started running to the boy.

Shippo stopped running in circles when he saw a blonde teen boy approaching him. He saw he had golden-eyes like Inuyasha's. He stopped and stepped back from this mysterious teen boy.

Behind him he saw a big armored guy and gasped.

"Don't worry kid, we won't hurt you." Ed whispered in a soft calming tone. He then smiled, "What is it, did you dropped something in the well?"

Shippo nodded slowly and pointed in the well, "My friend is in there and she's unconscious!" he cried.

Ed looked in the well and saw a girl with black hair. She was wearing sort of like a uniform. She also was carrying a little brown backpack.

Ed glanced at Al, "Alphonse, I'll be right back. There's a girl in the well who's unconscious." Al nodded as he watched his brother jumped in the Well. As Ed was in the well, he brushed some dirt off her uniform. He saw she was breathing heavily and sweating a bit. Ed carried her and looked up from the well.

"ALPHONSE, CAN YOU GET A ROPE TO GET US UP THERE?" Ed asked.

"Okay brother!" Al then went back to the town to get a rope. Shippo watched as Ed put his red coat on Kagome. He then wiped her sweat with his handkerchief.

"Don't worry kid, will get you friend out. By the way what's your name? You must be new here and her." Ed asked with a grin.

"My name is Shippo!" Shippo replied.

"Shippo? What a strange name, you probably are from out of town I guess." Ed yelled back from the bottom. He then looked at Kagome's face, her face was pure white and her hair was silk and soft.

"Don't worry miss, will get you out." Ed whispered to her.

Al came back as fast as he can with a rope. "Brother, I got it!" he yelled to the two people in the well.

Al dropped the long rope to Ed. Ed put Kagome behind his back and started climbing up.

At the top, Ed laid Kagome on the grass with his red coat over her. They waited as she wakes up.

Kagome felt sunlight in her face; she then opened her chocolate brown eyes slowly and saw a teen boy next to her. She then gasped and sat up.

Ed then looked straight at her with his golden-yellow eyes. "Finally, sleeping beauty has finally woken up." He smirked as he watched her rub her eyes.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" She asked the teen boy and looked at him with her brown eyes.

She also saw an Armored man next to him and Shippo on his shoulder.

She gasped and stepped back a bit.

"It's okay miss, we won't hurt you. We just saved you from the well." Al said to the young girl.

"Tell me, who are you guys?" she asked and looked at the two of them. "Yeah, you didn't tell me who you were guys!" Shippo said with a curious face.

"My name is Edward Elric and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric." Ed introduced with a big toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you too." Al bowed respectfully.

Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my little friend Shippo." Shippo waved at the two boys.

"Kagome… Higurashi? I never heard of that name before, you two are probably newcomers here in Resembool." Ed said as he put on his red coat. "Ed and I found you in the well unconscious Kagome, what happened?" Al asked.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Long story…" Shippo nodded with a sweat drop too.

"Why don't you tell us on the way, you want to come with us to Central?" Ed asked. "Or are you two staying here, because me and Al are going to look for the Philosopher's Stone."

"The… Philosopher's Stone?" Kagome repeated after she heard Ed said that. "You two are also looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" Kagome asked.

Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah we both are."

Kagome then approached them, "I'm also looking for the Stone too… would you guys help us… please?" Kagome pleaded with a frown. She really wanted to help Inuyasha; she doesn't want to loose him.

"Why Kagome, how come you want to? You know the Philosopher Stone has a great deal of Alchemy in it." Ed looked at Kagome.

"I need it because my friend is really sick. There's nothing that can cure him so… I wanted to find the Stone because it has a great deal of power. It can heal him. Please Edward, I want to come with you and Al to find the stone to save him…" Kagome explained as tears ran down to her cheeks.

Ed then felt a bit sad for her. He then gave Kagome his handkerchief so she can wipe her tears away.

"Thank you…" she looked up at Ed and wiped her tears away.

"Kagome and Shippo, if you really want the Stone… Me and Al are going to help you okay?" Ed grinned. Kagome and Shippo's face lit up. "You will?"

"Yeah sure, but there is a downside to this you know. Finding the stone might be dangerous too…" Al explained. "Some people are really greedy and wants the stone all to themselves. The stone also have a dangerous power in it too… so otherwise we have to be careful."

Kagome nodded.

"So come on Kagome and Shippo, were going to find the stone to rebuild what we all might loose." Ed smiled his toothy grin again. Kagome and Shippo smiled and then followed them.

This will be another quest that Kagome and Shippo will do… to save Inuyasha.

* * *

To Be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: A Train to Central

The Quest for the Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 Revised is here! I hope you all like this revised version I did so it won't be that confusing anymore. The confusing part is in this chapter, Ed is said to be a **State Alchemist** and in the next chapter it said that he was going to be having the** State Alchemist exam **so I changed it making it **3 years later**. This chapter is about how Bard (The Hijacker in one of the episodes) escaped from jail for his revenge…

Sorry about the confusement now back to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3:A Train to Central

**-Train Station to Central-**

At the train station to Central, Kagome decided to look around a while. Shippo was on Al's metal shoulder asleep. As for Edward, he was talking on the phone to Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Okay so we have to go on this train now Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed, now hurry… it's leaving soon." Mustang replied.

"Wait, before I hang up Mustang can I tell…" But it was too late Mustang already. Ed sighed, "Damn it…"

"Hey guys! The train to Central is here!" Al called out to them with a cheerful voice. Shippo had woken up already and was on the ground walking with Al.

Ed turned to Kagome, "Come on Kagome!" He then grabbed her hand and ran into the train.

**-In the Train-**

Kagome sat next to Edward while Shippo was sitting next to Al. Kagome started at the window as they pass by a big river. She was feeling a bit worried about Inuyasha.

_What if he dies… while I'm here? I just hope he's okay. Besides, Edward and Alphonse will help us find the Philosopher's Stone anyway…_

Kagome glanced at Shippo who was soundly asleep again. She giggled a bit and glanced at Ed who was eating his bread slowly. He then turned to her and smiles. "Kagome, do you want some bread. There's two more left."

"Yeah sure, thank you Ed." She took the bread and started eating it.

Behind them, a pleasant little girl looked at Al. She then saw how big he is. Al saw the little girl and waved at her. The little girl was a bit scared so she went back to her sit.

"Mommy, there's a big armored guy there…" she whispered. Ed and Kagome can hear it.

"Don't be mean sweat heart… be polite." The mother told the little girl.

Al frowned, "See brother? People are like afraid of me…"

Then the little girl popped up from her seat and waved at Al. She giggled a bit. Al waved back happily.

"Al, I guess the little girl is being nice to you." Kagome giggled as she too wave to the little girl. Ed did as well.

The mom then smiled at Al and told the little girl to sit down now. The girl smiled one last time to the gang and sat down on her sit.

"So Kagome," Ed said to Kagome trying to make a conversation. Kagome looked at Ed. "Yes?" she asked.

"Where did you use to live and why do you want the Philosopher's Stone?" He asked with a curious face.

Kagome sighed…

_Should I really tell him… what if he laughs at me as if he never believes me…? Edward…_

"Kagome, you there?" Ed asked as he waved his in front of Kagome. Kagome snapped out and turned to him.

"Edward, if I tell you this… please don't laugh… believe me ok?" Kagome asked, as she looks straight into his eyes. She can feel his curiosity. Ed nodded, "I promise I won't laugh."

Kagome started telling about her Feudal adventures and about the Shikon Jewel she also showed the imperfect Shikon Jewel in her hands. "See, my friends and I had to collect the Shards before the other demons get it. Now let me see if only I have the 2 shards…" Kagome started searching in her pocket but then the two shards were missing.

"Oh shoot!" Kagome shouted as she searched in her backpack. Ed looked at Kagome, "What is it Kagome?" Ed asked.

"Oh man, Ed… the other two shards are missing!" Kagome sighed heavily as she searched more into her brown backpack. Then suddenly Ed spotted two crystals are on the floor.

"Hey Kagome, is that the ones are you looking for." Ed pointed and laughed a bit. Kagome looked down and saw the two shards on the floor.

"Thanks Ed, good thing you spotted it." Kagome giggled as she picked up the two shards and put it on a little jar.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Kagome was sound asleep on Ed's shoulder. Al and Shippo were both asleep. Ed was also asleep…

A man close to a door who seems to be guarding it saw Al. He thought he was another one of hijackers that might kill or threaten General Haruko gasped. "Who is that guy?" He then rushed into another room where Maes Hughes is…

**-In Another Room in the Train-**

A man was in a sort of contact room with tons of phones… he was busily talking to someone in the phone by the moment…

"So yes Mustang! Of course!" Lieutenant Colonel Mars Hughes said on the phone with Roy Mustang.

All of the sudden…

"Lieutenant HUGHES!"

Hughes turned around, "What is it Farman?" he asked. Farman then pointed at Al in his seat.

Hughes was shocked and said on the phone, "Mustang, there's a big armored guy in the train and he's…"

"Does he have a blonde shrimp with him? He is Edward Elric, one of the State Alchemists." Roy chuckled on the phone. Hughes turned to Farman, "Farman, checked if there's a shrimp there… because I don't know.

Farman nodded and checked; he saw there were two more with him. He saw there was a black-haired girl with a uniform. Next to Al, he saw a little kid with red hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing weird clothes.

He went back to Hughes with a report, "Sir, other than Edward in the train he is also with two people. One is a girl and one is a little boy I guess…" Farman reported.

Hughes then nodded and told Roy in the phone.

"There's a young girl and a little kid with him?" Roy asked in shock.

"Yeah, Farman said she has long black hair and a weird sort of a school uniform. The little kid also wears weird clothes too." Hughes reported to the Colonel.

"Hmm… that's weird I thought the two brothers are going on alone…" Roy said on the phone, "But oh well will find out anyway…" Roy then hung up. Farman and Hughes went back to their duties.

**-In Some Fancy Passenger Room-**

General Haruko and his family were talking. Some guards who were sitting with them also guarded them. They were talking about plans and what to do in Central. Then all of the sudden two hijackers started shooting at the guards.

General Haruko was shocked when he saw two guards of his where dead.

"Okay Haruko… it's time for you to die." A cloaked man said to the General. The General was sweating and was scared. The mother hugged her two children tightly. Hakuro then widened his eyes as he saw a familiar man came in.

"It's you! The man who tried to kill me before!" Haruko shouted at the man.

"Yes…" He smirked. "And you are about to be eliminated again… but first…"

**-In The Passenger Area-**

One of the Hijackers went in the Passenger Area with guns.

Farman noticed it and wield out his gun, but then another hijacker came up and hit a gun behind his head. Farman then collapsed. The passengers in the train were shocked and scared.

"OKAY EVERYONE GET HIS OR HER HANDS UP!" The hijackers yelled out. As the shouted Ed, Al, Shippo, and Kagome woke up. They turned around and saw the hijackers with rifle in their hands.

The passengers stood up from their sites and put their hands up.

Ed stood up with angry eyes "No… it can't be him." Kagome saw what he was doing and whispered, "Edward…"

"I know what I'm doing Kagome… just watch." He replied. Al and Shippo looked at each other and stood up. Kagome did it as well. The hijackers were checking if any of the passengers have any weapons until they saw Ed, Al, Kagome, and Shippo with their hands up.

Al was staying still… he was getting a bit scared. Kagome stayed behind Ed while Shippo was on Al's shoulder.

The hijackers were so curious that they approached the gang. Ed stayed calm; he had a plan on his sleeve again. Kagome was worried and scared…

One of the hijackers saw Kagome and smirked, "Look what this kid got here, a young beautiful girl I've never seen."

The other hijacker chimed in, "Yeah, she's like an angel…"

Kagome gasped and stepped behind Ed more.

"Kid, why don't you give us this beautiful girl and will let you go." Another Hijacker told him. Ed just smirked.

"Kid, what are you smiling about?" the hijacker told him. Ed then punched the hijacker right on the face. Kagome gasped, Al then punched his partner right in the face.

The last remaining hijacker grabbed Kagome and took a run. Kagome screamed, "EDWARD!"

Ed turned around, "Oh crap!" He then ran to Kagome. He turned to Al and Shippo, "AL! SHIPPO! I WANT YOU TWO TO PROTECT THE PASEENGERS HERE GOT IT? WHILE I GET KAGOME HERE!" Ed demanded as he went in the other room where the hijacker took Kagome.

**-Where General Haruko, his family, and Kagome is-**

"Sir Bard, I found a beautiful girl here… and guess what I found… a pretty little jewel that must be valuable." The hijacker chuckled evilly. "Wow great job, where are the others?" Bard asked his follower.

"Well… they were…"

A loud bang was heard on the door.

"That's what I'm saying…" the hijacker said.

"Okay, you guys beat the crap out of this guy and stay here with the General." Bard told the other hijackers as he grabbed Kagome and her jewel. Kagome screamed.

Ed then destroyed the door open. "OKAY WHERE'S THE GIRL?" He saw two more Hijackers with guns who were about to shoot him. Ed then kicked the guns out of their hands and punched them.

He then ran to the other door where Kagome might be. He tried to open it but it was locked. He tried to slam it open but it was too hard. "Damn." Then he had an idea…

**-The Train Roof-**

Ed climbed out to the train roof where he tried to see where he could jump in. As he was there he was carefully walking on it. The wind was so hard that it kept on pushing him off balance. Then as he was standing he didn't notice that a branch was going to hit him… but instead he got hit hard.

He was about to fall until Hughes was there and caught him.

"You okay Full metal?" Hughes asked.

Ed looked at him, "Maes Hughes! GOOD THING YOU'RE HERE! BARD'S BACK AND…"

"I know, he is… he escaped from jail two weeks ago and I guess he's back." Hughes smirked. "And we got plans for you to do…"

Ed looked at him with a curious face. "What plans Hughes?"

**-Passenger Area-**

Al and Shippo were fighting more hijackers who came in. Then suddenly Al was tied. Shippo then saw him and decided to use…

"FOX FIRE!"

Blue fire spread out and then the blue fire cut off the rope and burnt a bit of the Hijacker's body

"HEY!" The hijacker said but then Al punched him. "How did you do that?" Al asked Shippo. Shippo sweat dropped, "Long story..."

The hijacker then collapsed. Al and Shippo made a high five

**-The Control Room-**

Kagome was tied and duck taped on the mouth she tried screaming but it will only hurt her throat more however she tried. The two hijackers guarded the control room as Bard went back into the passenger room where General Haruko and his family are.

"Wow, this cutie made a big deal of buying this pretty little jewel." A hijacker smirked as he looked at the Shikon Jewel.

"Look at it, it must have cost a million bucks!" his partner said to him as he touched the jewel. Kagome just stayed calm, whoever these guys is she just hopes that they're dead.

Kagome then frowned; she knew it was the end of her soon.

_Edward… where are you? Please save me…_

At the window, Ed popped his head in and made faces at the hijackers. Kagome noticed him and tried to call help but her mouth was taped shut. Ed then signaled to her that his going to save her but first he had a plan. He then popped his head back to the roof.

Kagome formed a bit tears she hoped Ed would save her soon before the hijackers do something dangerous to the Shikon Jewel…

As the hijackers were controlling the train, Ed destroyed the roof with sort of a cannon. The hijackers looked up and saw Ed's sly smirk. The hijackers held their guns up and tried to shoot him but Ed was so fast that they missed each shot.

Finally, Ed came in and kicked and punched the hijackers.

Kagome murmured loudly to Ed. Ed turned around and untie her. "Kagome, are you all right?" he asked.

"The jewel!" she yelled as she pointed to the jewel that was rolling of. Luckily, Ed caught the jewel in time and gave it to Kagome.

"Come on Kagome follow me!" Ed grabbed her hand. Kagome was a little unsure of this.

**-Back at the Roof-**

Ed helped Kagome climbed on the roof.

"Edward, what are we doing?" she asked with a scared face as she holds tight on his shoulder.

"We need you in this plan…" Ed told her as he led her to Maes Hughes.

"Hughes, I got Kagome here. She's my friend." Ed introduced. Hughes smiled, "Hello Kagome, no need to talk we need you in this plan got it?"

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Help Ed... Try to stop this hijackers and Bard..." Hughes told her. Kagome sweat dropped, "You serious?"

Ed and Hughes nodded. "Kagome, I want you, Al, and Shippo get the General Haruko and his family out of their passenger room… secretly…"

Kagome nodded, "But what are you guys going to do?"

"You'll see…" Ed smirked his toothy grin and Kagome sweat dropped.

**-General Haruko's Passenger room-**

Bard and his hijackers were talking what to do with General Haruko, his family and the other passengers. They didn't notice that Shippo and Kagome slip in and took the General and his family out the Passenger room.

All of the sudden, an "Ed" speaker pop out of the ceiling. The hijackers even bard noticed it and sweat dropped. "What the hell is that?" Bard asked as he looked at the speaker.

"Okay everyone remain calm! I, Edward Elric have taken over the train." Ed's voice said in the speaker.

"Who the heck is that guy?" a hijacker asked Bard. "I don't know, but this guy is probably trying to ruin our plan!" Bard growled.

"Now, my present is in the train… A FLOOD!" Ed's voice laughed evilly.

The hijackers were confused, suddenly a big metal hose appeared through the wall and then it spit out gallons of water. The water filled the fancy passenger room.

Brad was able to hold on until the water drained. His hijackers were unconscious.

"What the fuck is this kid doing?" Bard scoffed as he wiped his face. Then Ed jumped in from the window.

"Okay Bard, I want you to fucking get out of here…" Ed smirked as he took his fighting stance.

"Heh… it's the kid I fought 3 years ago… and now he's back… for more!

Ed smirked back, "Bad man you are huh? Escaped from jail I see…"

Bard smirked as he started shooting Ed. Ed dodged all of them and took off his red coat and showed his auto-mail. Bard gasped a bit and smirked at him.

"OKAY BARD TIME FOR YOU TO FUCKING DIE!" Ed grinned evilly as his punched Bard but Bard dodged it by his hand. Now the two Auto-mail guys are battling. Then all of the sudden Ed destroyed his whole metal arm. He then kicked Bard making him collapsed on the ground. Then finally Ed transformed his auto-mail to a blade and pierced it through his chest. Bard was finally dead…

Kagome then opened the door and gasped when he saw Ed with his metal arm. "W-what…?" she gasped as she stepped back.

"Kagome wait! Please don't be scared… I won't hurt you…" Ed said as he transformed back his bloody metal arm. Kagome remained calm; she was still unsure why he had a metal arm. She then glanced at Bard, who was dead. "Eww… you fought him before?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I did… when I was only 12… now he's back for revenge I guess…" Ed then kicked the dead body of Bard.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked as he came in with Shippo. Shippo also noticed his metal arm. "Wow Ed, what's that? Is that real?" Shippo asked curiously.

Ed chuckled nervously, "Forget my metal arm right now… Al and Shippo, is everyone all right in the passenger side? All hijackers down?" Ed asked.

Al and Shippo nodded, "All tied."

Ed put on his red coat and approached Kagome, "You okay Kagome? Did they do anything to you?"

Kagome blushed when she saw Ed that close to her, "Umm… well…" she murmured nervously.

Ed laughed a bit, "Okay Kagome, if it's that hard to explain…"

"Good job everyone…" A voice chimed in. Everyone turned around and saw Hughes clapping.

"Lieutenant Hughes!" Ed shouted a bit as he saluted. Everyone did as well.

"No need for Saluting, I wanted to thank everyone for protecting General Haruko and his family. Good job for capturing all the hijackers." Hughes smiled. The gang smiled.

**-At The Train station –**

The hijackers were tied outside even Bard they were all tired and most of them were unconscious. Ed, Al, Kagome, and Shippo stepped out of the train. They saw guards surrounding the hijackers. At the middle was… Roy Mustang.

Roy saw the gang. He also Kagome and Shippo… With a curious face he decided to approach them.

"Edward, mind if you introduce your friends to me?" Roy asked as he looked closely at Kagome who looked really different.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang this is Kagome Higurashi and her little friend Shippo." Ed introduced.

"Nice to meet you Colonel Mustang." Kagome bowed respectively at Roy.

"What brings you here Miss Higurashi?" Roy asked the teen girl.

"I want to know more about the Philosopher's Stone…" Kagome replied simply.

Roy was shocked and didn't answer. "Edward and Alphonse, I want you both and your friends to Headquarters… now."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, changed a few things already. In this chapter, Bard had come back to get his revenge. His plan was to kill Edward and General Hakuro. He escaped from Jail, gather up his gang, and invade the train. 


	4. Chapter 4: Researching

The Quest for the Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is up all this hard work is giving my hands some aching! Oh revised it!

**BOLD**- Things that were changed and revised

* * *

Chapter 4: Researching

**-Headquarters: Colonel Mustang's Office-**

The gang sat down on the chairs in front of Mustang's desk. Next to Mustang was his assistant, Riza Hawkeye. Kagome sat down on a chair next to Ed while Shippo was on her lap looking around.

Roy looked at the gang but he was mostly curious about Kagome's presence.

"Okay Miss Higurashi, why do you search for the Philosopher's Stone with Edward? Why is it important to you?" Roy asked as he looked at Kagome.

"You see Colonel Mustang, I have a friend who is in deep ill… the only thing to cure him is the Philosopher's Stone and the Shikon Jewel…" Kagome replied nervously.

Roy's eyes widened when he heard her say "Shikon Jewel".

"You… know about the Shikon Jewel?" Roy asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded and took the Jewel out of her pocket. Roy and Riza's eyes widened. Roy approached the Kagome and looked at the Jewel.

"This Jewel is the second most powerful thing…" Roy said. "It is also used for alchemy too and for increasing power of Sacred and Evil demons right?"

"Yes… I need to find the Stone so I can cure my friend…" Kagome frowned. Roy then looked at the brothers, "Edward and Alphonse, I want you to protect this young girl by all means since she has the hold of the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon." Roy told them.

The brothers nodded.

"Also, Edward and Alphonse… there is a **Yearly State Alchemist Review **(**A/N**: It used to be **State Alchemist Entrance exam** but in the last chapter Ed was a state alchemist already so that's a mistake.) Roy told them.

**Ed's eyes widened, "Really?"**

**Roy nodded, "Yes, so do you agree?"**

"**We agree… don't worry… I'll be passing it… remember last year?" Ed smirked. Roy's eyebrow twitched and sighed.**

**(A/N: I changed it a bit, I wanted Nina and Shou Tucker here so here they are!)** "By the way, you 4 are going to place under care of Shou Tucker. He's an alchemist here in Central and he has a big library in his home where you can research. He also has a few books about the Shikon Jewel and the Philosopher's Stone." Roy told them.

"Who is Shou Tucker?" Al asked.

**-Shou Tucker Residence-**

Colonel Mustang has drove the gang to Mr. Tucker's house.

"Wow, his house is big!" Ed said as he looked at the house. "Yeah I know!" Shippo agreed with Ed.

"Now you 4, Mr. Tucker have a four-year-old daughter so you must be in your best behavior." Roy said as he knocked the door.

The gang nodded.

"Kagome, are you going to research more about the stone with us?" Ed asked. Kagome then looked at Ed, "Yeah." Ed grinned, "Good, so you can find more about the stone and how to combine it with yours."

Kagome blushed a bit when Ed grinned. She also felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he grin or show off the toothy smile.

_What am I thinking? I like Inuyasha… but… why Edward… why am I falling for him? Edward…_

"ARF! ARF!"

"What was that?" Ed said as he turned around. All of the sudden a huge dog was over him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The dog had tackled Ed down on the ground. The dog panted as he sat on Ed's body. Kagome, Al, and Shippo giggled as they saw Ed's face flat on the ground.

"Alexander! You silly dog!" A little girl's voice chimed in.

"Nina, didn't I told you to tie the dog up?" A man's voice came.

"Hello… Shou Tucker…" Roy greeted.

**-In Shou Tucker's Home-**

"Ah, Edward Elric… nice to meet you." Shou greeted. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Tucker." Ed said and bowed.

"Edward and his friends are researching about the Stone and some other Alchemy things. The Elric brothers are also studying for the **Yearly State Alchemist Review **so I want them to stay in your home until the test comes up." Roy said to Shou.

"I see, well… I guess they can stay and study more." Shou replied.

Nina Tucker, Shou's daughter was poking Al's armor. Al was a little bit uncomfortable. "How come you have a big armor?" Nina asked with a puzzled face.

"Well you see… umm… it's a costume…" Al lied and sweat dropped. Nina then smiled, "Oh!" She then glanced at Shippo who was on Al's shoulder. She then tried to hold Shippo's tail.

"Hey what was that for?" Shippo shouted as he looked at the 4-year-old.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This, oh this part of my clothing!" Shippo lied and also sweat dropped.

"Kagome, I see your also looking for the stone too." Shou said as he looked at the young girl.

"Yes I am." Kagome replied.

"Okay, I am going to leave you four now to research. See you in the national Alchemist Test Edward and Alphonse." Roy said as he left the four into Tucker's home.

**-Library-**

"WOW! THIS IS BIG!" Ed said as he looked at the library. He then ran to the nearest bookshelf and grabbed a book.

"Thank you Mr. Tucker, now let's get started…" Al then looked around and saw his brother already reading. "I guess my brother started already!" Al said as he went to the nearest bookshelf and grabbed a book too.

Kagome then went to Shippo and said, "Shippo, why don't you go with Nina outside so you two can play."

Shippo then looked at Kagome, "You sure she isn't dangerous?"

Kagome giggled, "No, now go play with her and don't go to any place that you don't know."

Shippo nodded and ran off with Alexander and Nina.

Kagome looked for a book that said "Philosopher's Stone" until she found one and grabbed it. She never liked studying or researching but she must so she can try to save Inuyasha from his illness.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Kagome is sitting on a chair and still reading the book she had. She glanced at Edward who already read 2 books. "Wow, he's fast," she whispered. Ed was reading carefully and understanding each sentence and paragraph he reads.

Kagome was staring at him, he was peacefully reading as if he was in the book itself. She can't stop staring at him for some reason his golden-eyes reminded her of Inuyasha.

Ed then glanced at Kagome who was staring at him.

"Kagome? What is it?" he asked. Kagome snapped out of it, "What well ah!" she tilted over from her chair and was about to fall. Luckily, Ed ran fast and caught her. Kagome blinked twice and saw she was in Ed's arms. She blushed hot red.

"Kagome, be careful…" he said as he let her stand up.

"Thanks Ed, that was a close one." She smiled nervously at him.

"EDWARD! WATCH OUT!" Shippo's voice called out until…

"BARK! BARK!" Alexander shouted and tackled Ed onto the ground. Nina and Shippo ran trying to stop the dog but instead they giggled.

"Hey what's going on?" Al asked as he saw his brother flat on the ground. He too giggled a bit.

Kagome helped Ed out, "You okay Ed?" Kagome laughed a bit. "Yeah… that dog…" he then turned to the dog with a sly smirk.

"You think you can mess with me? Think again you canine fiend! I, EDWARD ELRIC WILL FIGHT YOU WITH MY ENTIRE BODY AND SOUL!" Ed yelled as he chased the dog around the library.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"How immature…" Al sighed. Kagome, Nina, and Shippo laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: **REVISED!** This takes place when Ed's fifteen! **15**! **And Shou Tucker was killed when Ed was 12, so I changed it a bit. I noticed something's are confusing here so I revised it.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Special Gift

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Another chapter of my crossover! I hope everyone enjoys!

Ed: Is the dumb dog coming up again?

Me: Maybe…

* * *

Chapter 5: A Special Gift

**-Shou Tucker Residence-**

A few months past and it was already winter. The National Alchemist Test was drawing near for the brothers, Edward and Alphonse. As for Kagome, she was still researching about the Philosopher's Stone and how to combine it with the Shikon Jewel.

"Kagome, did you get more research about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked as he approached Kagome who was studying on the desk. Kagome looked up at Ed, "Sort of, but there's no fact about combining the Stone with my Jewel." Kagome sighed.

Kagome and Ed became as close as ever. They've become friends over the past months. Kagome also became close to Alphonse even Nina. Shippo also became close to Nina and Alphonse too.

"Ed, the National Alchemist Test is coming soon you know that?" Kagome glanced at Ed who was reading another book.

"Yeah, I've learned so much about Alchemy over the past months…" Ed sighed as he glanced at the words he was reading.

"Kagome, did you make as much research?" Al chimed in the conversation. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but I still didn't find the fact how to combine the Stone with the Jewel."

"Oh, I hope you do so you can cure your friend." Al said as he went back to reading. After Kagome heard him say that she became worried as ever.

Inuyasha… I hope your okay… I still need to find the stone… and how to combine it with the Jewel…

"Kagome!" Nina's voice called out from out the library. Kagome turned around, "Yes Nina?" she asked.

Little Nina ran to her with Shippo and Alexander. Alexander then saw Ed… you know what happens.

"NYAAAHHHH!"

"BARK! BARK!" Once again Alexander had tackled Ed down to the ground. Ed's face was again flat on the floor. Al started laughing, "Brother, you are so immature!"

"Alexander, silly dog!" Shippo giggled at the dog that was over the young Alchemist's body.

Al then helped Ed, who again said, "I TOLD YOU CANINE FIEND THAT I, EDWARD ELRIC THE STATE ALCHEMIST WILL FIGHT YOU AND WIN!" He then started chasing the dog around the library. Everyone laughed at Ed who was chasing the dog around the room hysterically.

"What were you calling me for Nina?" Kagome asked. Nina then looked at the teen girl, "Kagome, could you help me and Shippo bake hot brownies for the winter?" she asked.

"Pretty please!" Shippo and Nina both said with a puppy pout. Kagome couldn't refuse, "Alright, a little break from my research won't kill me." Kagome smiled as she went with the two children in the kitchen.

"Hey Al and Ed, you want to come and help us?" Shippo asked before he left. "Yeah sure, what about you brother?" Al asked his brother who was busily reading now. "You go along Al while I study okay?" Ed smiled at his brother.

"Okay brother." Al nodded as he went with the three in the kitchen.

**-Kitchen-**

"Everyone ready?" Shippo asked.

"Ready!" Nina shouted with a smile. Kagome put on her apron and Al too since Nina forced him too.

"Baking equipment ready?" Kagome asked the three. Al took out the equipment stuff and put it on the table.

"READY KAGOMEY!" Nina giggled.

"Baking Time!" Al said as he began to put the ingredients in. Kagome helped with the ingredients while Shippo and Nina mixed.

"I haven't baked for awhile!" Al said to Kagome.

"Me too, I really missed baking." Kagome giggled as she read the ingredients and double-checked everything.

"How about we add chocolate chips?" Nina suggested, "So it would be more sweet!"

"Okay, Al take out the chocolate chips in the pantry." Kagome told Al. Al nodded and took out the chocolate chips and put it on the table.

"Now we will put it in the oven for 20 minutes." Nina said as she read the ingredients. Kagome nodded as she put it in the oven. Everyone applaud as they succeeded on baking the hot brownies.

"I hope Edward likes them." Kagome blabbered out. Nina, Shippo, and Al looked at her with confused faces. Shippo then smiled, "Kagome, do you LIKE Ed?" he asked.

Kagome blushed lightly, "No! Were just close friends you know?" she smiled.

"Hey guys can I tell you something?" Al asked everyone approached him. "Today is Ed's 15th birthday, and Hughes has a party for him in his house. Everyone is invited… but we have to keep this a secret!" Al whispered.

"But don't we have to get a gift for him?" Nina said loudly.

"Yeah we need to get a gift for him!" Shippo yelled.

Al covered their mouths, "Guys, be quiet he might come and…"

"What gift?" Ed chimed in and came into the kitchen. He had a curious face as he looked at everyone. He even saw Al's hands on Nina and Shippo's mouth. Al then let go.

"Okay, why did it turn into the silent mode here? Are you keeping something?" Ed asked as he approached them slowly.

"No were not! We were just baking brownies!" Shippo laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I know something's wrong here…" Ed said but then the brownies scent stopped him from being curious.

"Something smells good…" He sighed and sniffed the brownies scent.

"That's the brownies." Kagome explained. "It's still not cook yet so you have to really wait."

"Man, I am so hungry already from studying so hard… and chasing the dumb dog!" Ed shouted as he looked at the brownies in the oven. He can smell the sweet chocolaty scent in the oven and coming to his nose.

Ed then glanced at them one more, "Okay, I'll leave you all now with the brownies." He then left the room. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Good thing he didn't know about you-know-what!" Al sighed. "You know my brother, he can find out things very easily. So you three have to keep shut about this."

The three nodded.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

The brownies were finally cooked and ready to eat. Kagome took the brownies out of the oven carefully. Nina put out a big plate were the brownies would be put in. "Okay, the brownies are ready." Kagome giggled as she put the brownies carefully in the plate.

"I'm going to give one to my dad really quick!" Nina said as she left the kitchen. "Okay Nina!" Kagome called out to her as she took a bite of a brownie.

Suddenly, Ed came running in the room with a very hungry face. "Brownies finally baked?" Ed asked as he looked at the brownies in the plate. "Yeah they sure are!" Kagome smiled as she took another bite of her brownie. Ed grabbed two and ate them at the same time.

"I guess the brownies are going to be empty soon!" Kagome giggled. Ed gulped them and grinned, "Yupp!" After Ed left Al came in.

"Kagome, come here." Al said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and approached Al.

"Kagome, I want you to occupy Ed for a while. Me, Shippo, and Nina are going to town and buy Ed a gift for his birthday." Al told Kagome. Kagome replied, "Yeah sure."

"Thanks Kagome!" Al said as he went to get Nina and Shippo.

After Al got Shippo and Nina they left to go buy a gift for Ed. Kagome was left alone with Ed now.

**-Library-**

Ed was studying again after he ate the two brownies. He then wondered where Al, Shippo, and Nina went so he stood up and went to the doorway but then Kagome stopped him.

"Hey Kagome, where's Al, Shippo, and Nina." He asked with a grin. Kagome then smiled nervously, "Oh, they went out to buy some more brownie ingredients! Nina really wanted to make more!"

Ed was getting suspicious, "They did… oh…"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Yeah they did, they'll be back in a while. Oh and Ed…" Ed turned around before he went back to studying, "Yeah?"

Kagome held her skirt tight and gripped it tightly. "I was w-wondering… could you show me around town? Please?" she blushed nervously. Ed's eyes widened, "Sure Kagome, since you're so confused around here I'll show you!" Ed then grinned at her. Kagome looked up and blushed hot red.

"Thanks you…" Kagome then looked up at him and smiled. It was Ed's turn to blush now!

**-In A Book Shop-**

"I think Ed should buy this look, it's all about Alchemy Tales!" Al held up a book to Nina and Shippo.

"But what about this?" Shippo held up a book that says Alchemy Stories and Facts. "Nope, Ed already read that book!" Al said, as he looked more. Nina was strolling around the bookshop until a book dropped in front of her. It says:

The Priestess and the Alchemists 

Nina then approached the book and opened it. She then saw a picture of a priestess that looked exactly like Kagome! The priestess held a bow and arrow in her hand. Her long silk black hair was tied in a delicate ponytail. Her name was written on the bottom:

_Kikyo: Priestess/Miko of the Feudal Era Tale_

"Kagome!" Nina said then she turned the page. She then saw a picture of a man with his hair pony-tailed. He had blonde hair and brownish-blonde eyes. He wore sort of a blue man's kimono. He also had a book in his hand that says 'Alchemy'. His name was written on the bottom:

_Elric: Alchemist_

"Elric? Edward!" Nina shouted that Al and Shippo heard her. Al approached her, "What's that book?" Al asked then he saw a picture of the man that Nina saw. It looked exactly like Edward!

"Edward? Is that he?" Al said in shock he then saw then name… Elric. He was shocked, was that his ancestor?

He then looked at the other page where the priestess picture was. He was also in shock that the girl looked like Kagome!

"Do you think Ed would like it?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, he sure will… let's buy it for him." Al then bought the book and finally they have a present for Ed!

* * *

Author's Notes: The book they bought for Ed is going to be a prequel story of this story. After this is complete i might write the prequel so you will alol understand it. And Elric (the guy in the book) is actually reincarnated to Edward. 

Ed: So you mean I'm reicarnated?

Me: Duh! I hope you all like it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Feelings

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

A/N: YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE! Also this chapter contains an Ed/Kag fluff… this chapter also contains a song called '**Crush' by Mandy Moore**. I do not own the Song even the characters in this story.

Inuyasha: WHAT? This is a joke right?

Me: Inuyasha, it's my fic so play sick now!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hidden Feelings

**-In Central-**

"Wow, it sure is a bit busy today." Kagome said as she looked around at the people passing by. She was with Ed who was showing her around…

"Yeah, it sure is…" Ed said as he looked at Kagome who was smiling. He blushed a bit and turned away.

**_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel_**

As Kagome was looking around she spotted at Flower Shop. "Hey Ed, why don't we take a look at the flower shop?" she suggested as she held his hand and dragged him there. Ed smiled and followed Kagome.

**-Flower Shop-**

There were a lot of people buying flowers today. Kagome was able to look at the flowers until she spotted Roses.

"Edward, take a look at these roses. Aren't they beautiful?" she asked. Ed looked at them closely then he glanced at Kagome who was sniffing them, he thought she looked so beautiful with roses…

**_I wish everyone will disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say:_**

Ed really liked her when they first met when he saved her from the well. As Kagome was sniffing the flowers she noticed Ed was looking at them too. She was so nervous being around him. Kagome blushed as he was moving a bit close to her. Kagome felt little butterfly in her stomach when she was always close to him. She really…

Loved him…

**_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I got a crush on you. A crush on you…_**

"Did you know Kagome, that roses always mean something?" Ed asked as he kept looking at the roses.

Kagome blushed and answered nervously, "No I haven't E-Edward."

**_You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_**

Ed then pointed at the blue rose, "Blue roses means farewell." He then pointed at the red roses, "The red roses means… Love." He blushed red when he said that. Kagome looked up at him, "I-It does? What does that mean?"

Kagome then pointed at the white roses.

Ed stopped as he was blushing really hot red. His stomach was full of butterflies…

"S-Sacred Love…"

Ed then turned away from her with very red tints on his face. He was so nervous to go close to her after he said that word. Butterflies in his stomach were giving him sensations.

_Kagome…_

_**I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder could you ever think of me that way**_

Kagome then decided to buy the white roses. Ed gave her a bit of his money so she can have enough to buy white roses. She sniffed their beautiful fragrance.

"Ed, do you really think these flowers are beautiful than the others?" Kagome asked as she put a white rose in her hair.

Ed saw how pretty she was with the white rose in her hair. He remained a bit speechless.

"Edward?" Kagome asked again as he looked at him. Ed snapped out of it and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I got a lot of thoughts in my head…" He smiled his toothy grin again making Kagome blush more.

_**I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh,I got a crush on you. A crush on you.**_

Ed decided they should take a walk in the park. Kagome agreed as she followed him…

-The Park-

"The park is looks so pretty in wintertime." Kagome said as she looked at the white snow on the ground. She was wearing her long sleeved uniform and was wearing white stockings as her socks. She shivered as the cold win blew to her face.

Ed felt sorry so he decided to offer his red coat. "Here… take mine…" Ed put the red coat on her. Kagome felt his warm coat over her and his scent. Kagome then blushed redder and redder.

Ed smiled and started strolling in the park with her.

_**Ooh...I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you**_

Kagome then sat on the bench and looked up at the falling snowflakes. It sparkled as it fell and melted as it touched her hands. Ed sat with her and decided to watch along. Then a little snowflake fell onto his face.

He glanced at Kagome who was enjoying the snowflakes fall on her hands. Her hair blew swiftly by the wind. Kagome turned to Ed and smiled, "Do you like wintertime?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Ed replied as he looked up at the falling snowflakes…

Kagome looked at the ground and thought…

_Edward… I really like you… but will you like me?_

_**A crush on you. I got a crush.  
(ay ay ay ay ay ay ay I got a crush  
I got a crush on you)  
You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel…**_

Ed was thinking the same, he really loved Kagome for the past few months. His hidden feelings for her were getting stronger. He was so nervous and shy that he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Kagome.

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned to him, "What is it Ed?" His golden eyes looked straight to her brown chocolate eyes.

_**How I'll always want you, I will always love you**_

"Kagome… I…"

Ed was blushing hot red now he looked at the ground and up to Kagome again. Kagome's white pure face and chocolate brown eyes were still facing him.

"I… love… you…" He said the three words now. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned away. She was really blushing now.

_Did he… say… the three words?_

_**I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh,I got a crush on you. A crush on you.**_

Ed was feeling worried now, he said the three words. I wonder if he messed up or do something to her.

Kagome turned around with red tints on her face and finally replied,

"I… love… you too…"

Ed's eyes widened, she did love him all along! Ed looked at the ground…

"I guess we do had hidden feelings for each other…" Kagome nodded.

Ed looked up at Kagome deep in her eyes. Kagome did the same. Their bodies leaned slowly to each other as their face got closer and closer. Finally, their lips touched passionately. They both felt the sensation as they did it.

They finally let go and Ed whispered to Kagome's ear, "Kagome… I will be always with you." When Kagome blushed red and she whispered, "I will too…"

_**I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you**_

Kagome then leaned on Ed's shoulder as the both of them watched the snowfall lightly on the pavement.

_**Ooh,I got a crush on you.**_

"Edward…"

"Hmm?" Edward looked at her.

"I just wish… we could just be… this way forever…" she whispered as she watched the snowfall.

"Me too…"

_**A crush on you…

* * *

**_

Me: That was so sweet and romantic!

Kagome: Yeah… but what about Inuyasha? I still like him…

Me: Oh no! A love triangle is coming! Ed x Kagome x Inuyasha

Author's Notes: Finally, their feelings were revealed! What will happen to Inuyasha though? Big problem coming in later chapters! I hope everyone likes it and please review! No flames!


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Alchemists

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 6 of my crossover finally updated, please review and no flames!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dark Alchemists

**-Maes Hughes' Home-**

"I wonder when Kagome and Ed comes here…" Al sighed as he waited for his brother and his friend to come. Hughes kindly set up a little party for Ed with the help of his wife.

"I can't wait until we show Ed his present!" Nina giggled as she held a wrapped present in her arms. Shippo then took a look at the present. "I know, it's going to be great when we see his happy face."

Mrs. Hughes set up a little cake. She was pregnant so Hughes helped her. "Wow, the cake smells good!" Nina said as she looked at the cake.

"Not yet sweetheart, we have to wait until the birthday boy is here." Mrs. Hughes smiled at Nina warmly.

Suddenly someone opened the front the door.

"Lieutenant Hughes, what's the emergency?" Ed called out as Kagome followed behind him.

Then Hughes came in with the big smile.

"Happy 15th birthday Ed!" Hughes welcomed him.

"It's my birthday? What! I must have forgotten!" Ed chuckled nervously.

"Surprise!" Kagome hugged him. "I was trying to keep you occupied until it's the right time to invite you in!" Kagome smiled.

"Come on brother the cake is here!" AL called out from the kitchen. Ed and Kagome smiled as they went in the kitchen. Hughes happily follows them.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Ed bites the last piece of his cake and sighed happily. "That was good…" He smiled.

Everyone nodded.

"So brother, what did you and Kagome do around the town?" Al asked.

Kagome and Ed blushed hot red.

"Well… we…" Kagome was trying to explain but she kept on blushing hard.

"Come on spit it out you two. I know you two did something!" Hughes laughed.

Ed glared at him while he was still blushing.

"Tell it Ed I know you two did something!" Shippo forced him.

"Kagome and I… kissed…" Ed turned around with his face like a tomato.

Everyone's face were like shocked. "You two kissed?" Al shouted. "That must have been the greatest gift Edward. A kiss on your birthday from a sweet beautiful girl." Mrs. Hughes smiled at the birthday boy.

Ed nodded slowly still blushing. Kagome was blushing a bit too.

"I guess Full metal boy here has a girlfriend." Hughes laughed. "Ed that is so romantic!" Nina giggled. "But I thought brother didn't want to have girlfriends till he's old enough." Al said.

"I guess when Kagome came along his heart started to skip off to her." Mrs. Hughes explained.

Kagome and Ed just stayed silent as they both looked at each other.

**-Outside the House-**

Two cloaked figures watch the happy group in the house quietly. They were both behind the tree watching them carefully until one broke the silence.

"What did our master want us to do?" the 1st cloaked figure asked the second one.

"Did you remember idiot, we have to steal the Shikon Jewel… and then unleash the source of it's power…" the second one replied.

"So you mean that young girl… with the alchemist has the jewel?" the first one asked.

"Yes, after we steal the stone… we eliminate everyone there." The second one laughed as he disappeared in the dark and blizzard night. The other one did as well.

**-In Hughes' House-**

Everyone started telling jokes and having fun. They were also telling interesting stories.

"Kagome, tell me about yourself. I never heard of a girl like you who holds the Shikon Jewel…" Hughes asked as he looked at the young girl.

"Well, you might not believe it but…" As she was about to explain the lights turned off in the whole house.

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked as he looked around. Everyone too.

"What is it brother?" Al asked as he shivered. Nina and Shippo held tight to Kagome as the shivered.

"I'm scared Kagome…" they both said at the same time.

Kagome hugged them tightly, "Don't worry guys, the power was just out."

Mrs. Hughes then lit up the candles, "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I know something is suspicious here, the other houses has lights on but we don't…" Ed said as he started looking around.

"Edward, where are you going?" Hughes asked.

"I am going to check this out, why the power is out…" Ed said as he went out of the house.

Hughes and Al followed him with curiosity.

"Kagome and Mrs. Hughes stay with the Nina and Shippo." Al told them before he left with the two.

Kagome and Mrs. Hughes nodded.

**-Outside-**

"Man, it sure is windy…" Ed said as he looked around the house. Hughes and Al stay behind.

"All the other houses have lights but why do we have none?" Ed asked himself. Then he sensed a shadow past by him. "What the fuck was that? Guys, did you see that?" Ed asked.

"No we…" A cloaked figure then punched Hughes behind. Hughes collapsed.

"HUGHES!" Al shouted he then looked up at the cloaked figure. Then the figure took off his cloak and showed a woman. The woman had indigo long hair tied into a ponytail. She also had lavender eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and black baggy pants. The woman was also holding knives in each of her hand.

"Who the hell are you, you bitch!" Ed asked.

"The names Ellie, I am a Dark Alchemist." She sighed and looked at Ed.

"And you two need to die." She then tried to strike them but Al and Ed dodged her attack.

"What the fucking hell do you want with us?" Ed asked.

"I just want the Shikon Jewel and I want you two dead!" Ellie replied as she threw a dagger on Ed but Ed blocked it with his metal arm.

"You won't get away with this!" Ed shouted as he and Al tried to strike her. Ellie jumped and landed behind them.

"Oh, it's really taken care of. My partner already caught the Jewel… and you girlfriend." Ellie smirked.

Ed's eyes widened.

"KAGOME! NO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ed shouted and strikes his metal arm to her face making Ellie flew off.

Suddenly he heard a scream from inside the house. It sounded like Kagome!

"Kagome… Al you tie Ellie up and put Hughes in a safe place!" Ed demanded him as he ran inside the house.

**-Hughes' Home-**

Ed slammed the door open. He panicked and looked around. He saw Mrs. Hughes hugging the children tightly.

"Mrs. Hughes what happened? Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"Kagome was taken by a woman. I don't know what she looked like and she had kidnapped her…" Mrs. Hughes replied.

"No…"

* * *

Author's Notes: That was really short... Cliffhanger here! I wonder what happened to Kagome? Will she be okay? Will Ed find her before it's too late? Stay tuned for the next chapter! See you soon! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Finding

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Finally, it continues! Chapter 8 is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Finding

**-Hughes' House-**

"No…" Ed whispered with sweat rolling down his face. Even though it was cold outside he had sweat pouring down. He then knelt down on the ground and pounded his fist at it.

"That fucking bastard!" He yelled. Nina and Shippo held tight to Mrs. Hughes after Ed said those words. Al came with the tied and unconscious Ellie. With him was dizzy Hughes.

"Brother, is everything alright? Why are you like that?" Al asked.

Ed turned with an angry face, "KAGOME! DON'T YOU SEE SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. "SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY ELLIE'S PARTNER! THAT BASTARD!"

"Ed calm down, don't worry will try to track Kagome and the one who kidnapped her." Hughes said with a calm voice. Ed formed a bit tears, "I'm such an idiot! I should have known that these Dark Alchemists came for her… and the Shikon Jewel!" Ed shouted once again. "I am such a fucking idiot…"

"Edward…" Al whispered.

Ed didn't turn around, he was so angry with himself. Nina and Shippo then came to Ed and hugged him. "Don't worry Ed, will find Kagome soon." Nina smiled. Shippo nodded and smiled. Al then set Ellie on the couch tied. She was breathing slowly and had a big bruise on her face.

Ed then stood up and wiped the tears in his face. "We need to find Kagome, she has the Shikon Jewel. If those Alchemists control that jewel, the world might be in their hands. They will also try to get the Philosopher's Stone and that will give them more power. If we can't stop them… then everyone will be destroyed."

Everyone looked at Ed. They knew that he was determined to save Kagome and the jewel she holds. "Ed… will you stop them?" Nina asked with a worried face. Ed knelt down and patted her head, "Yes, me and Al will try to stop them." Ed smiled weakly at Nina. Nina hugged him tightly. She didn't want to loose him.

Then suddenly the light went on.

"I guess the electricity is back." Hughes said.

"Brother, how are we supposed to know where Kagome is?" Al asked. Ed then stood up and looked at Ellie. "She has all the answers…"

Ellie then woke up after the light was back she then sat up. She saw Ed in an angry face. Ellie glared back at him, she then noticed she was tied. "Let me go you jerks!" she yelled as she struggled free.

"First, we need some answers…" Ed smirked he then approached her. "Where is Kagome? Where is she taken?" Ed asked, as he looked straight to her. "I will never tell!" Ellie smirked back.

"Then, you will be tied here forever." Al said. Ellie smirked, "Didn't you forget I'm an alchemist too?" she then started to glow black, and electric sparks came out. All have the sudden the rope broke and Ellie was about to run. Ed did alchemy and suddenly a metal rope grabbed Ellie.

"You fucking jackass!" Ellie shouted as she tried to do alchemy but couldn't get out.

"Now answer my questions!" Ed was getting really pissed off. "Where is your partner taking Kagome?" Ellie didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!" Ed shouted again. "Fine, so you won't annoy me, it's an abandon building in the corner of Main Street." Ellie sighed angrily.

Ed looked at Al then Hughes. "Hughes, I want you to tell Colonel Mustang to go to Main Street, he can bring some guards. Also, take care of Ellie and don't let her out." Ed told Hughes. Hughes nodded. Ed then turned to Al, "Al, let's go stop these jerks." Ed then went out the door followed by Al.

"ED!" Shippo's voice yelled to Ed. Ed turned around, "Yes Shippo?" he asked. Shippo ran to Ed outside with Nina. "Shippo, Al, and I brought a present for you!" Nina held out the book. Ed took the book and opened it; he saw a picture of a priestess. It looks exactly like Kagome just a bit older. He then turned the page and saw…

"It's you Ed, see? It's a picture of you!" Nina pointed.

Ed's eyes widened, how could his picture this old would be in a book. Plus he never owned that outfit.

"Thanks guys." He smiled. He then gave the book back to Nina, "I want you to keep this while I'm gone. I got to save Kagome and the Jewel." He patted their heads gently. Then he left to save Kagome and the Jewel.

**-Main Street: Abandon Building-**

Kagome was unconscious, her hands were tied up and she was duck taped. She opened her eyes and saw 3 shadow figures. She screamed, as she was duck taped. She looked around and saw it was all dirty and messy.

Suddenly, one of the shadow figures approached her. It was a boy with long like green-dark black. His eyes were black too. The boy was also wearing like a black shirt and a black shorts.

"She looks so pretty Lust, I can't believe Full metal boy gets a pretty cute girl like her." The boy said as he tears off the duck tape off Kagome's mouth. Kagome winced, "You won't get away with this you monsters!" Kagome shouted.

"Hush girl!" another figure yelled. The figure came up to her; it was a woman with a long black dress and black hair. She also had a mark on her neck. The woman seems a bit scary.

"Envy, would you stop bothering her. Mya come over here!" The woman called to the other figure. "Coming oh great Lust!" A girl who seemed to be named Mya came up to the woman Lust. The girl had short black and brown dark eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants.

"Good job on capturing this girl here." Lust said. "No sweat Lust, it was easy. But its too bad Ellie got stuck with the twerps." Mya smirked. She then held the jewel up to Lust.

"The jewel seems to be pretty like the girl over here." Envy pointed at Kagome. "Oh stop flirting Envy." Mya slapped him. "She already has a boyfriend." Envy turned to Mya, "Who the hell is her boyfriend?"

Mya smirked, "You know him, the shrimp."

Envy then had anger veins pop up, "YOU MEAN HIM? HOW CAN HE GET THIS GIRL?" Envy shouted. "Probably because he's more cuter than you." Lust chuckled. Envy glared at them both and then he glanced at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Envy and the others angrily. "WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?" She shouted as she tried to untie her hand. Lust approached the girl, "Were the ones who want the Philosopher's Stone and the Shikon. The names Lust."

"My name is Mya." Mya sighed with boredom she really doesn't want to introduce her.

"The names Envy, pretty cute name huh?" Envy said as he flirted with Kagome. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Envy asked as he held up Kagome's chin. Kagome then spit on his face.

"HEY!" Envy then wiped the spit on his face. "Why I…" Mya then slapped him, "Shut up Envy and get back to business. You retard." Envy was getting really pissed off. Kagome started to get scared and worried. She really hoped to get out of this place. She was worried most about the jewel being in the wrong hands.

"Wow, this jewel look so powerful. I can sense it's energy." Mya said as she grabbed the jewel out of Lust's hands.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. She tried to untie herself but it's no use. Mya turned to Kagome, "Too bad you brat, this jewel is mine now and you won't have it." She chuckled evilly.

"What do you think we should do to her?" Mya asked. Lust then thought about it. "What about you leave her with me so I can have a little thing with Kagome." Envy smirked as he approached Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sure Envy, do anything you want with this girl. Besides I bet she's full of… Virginity." Mya laughed as she went with Lust. Kagome looked at the ground and frowned. Tears formed in her eyes. She doesn't want to be stuck with this jerk. Envy held Kagome's chin up.

"Oh don't worry Kagome, you'll have some fun." Envy leaned closer and was about to kiss her. Kagome closed her eyes as more tears formed. Suddenly a brick hit Envy's head.

He turned around, "Who the hell did that?" he asked. He then saw a shadow figure sitting on a couple of boxes. He couldn't see who it is clearly.

"You know what, you aren't a perfect type for her." The figure jumped off the boxes and came out of the shadows… it was…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FUCKING JACKASS… FULLMETAL?"

Kagome's eyes widened, it was Edward! Envy then let go of Kagome. Kagome looked at Ed, "Ed…" she whispered quietly.

"Why I outta…" Envy was about to strike Ed but was grabbed behind by Al. Kagome turned around and saw Al grabbing Envy tightly. "Sorry sir, don't be too rude." Al teased Envy. Envy was getting really angry and pissed off.

Ed smirked as he approached Kagome. Kagome looked at Ed. "You okay Kagome?" Ed asked as he tried to untie her. Kagome looked at the ground. As she was freed she hugged Ed tightly. Ed blushed red as he hugged Kagome back. "Kagome, I'm right her it's…"

A dagger swift by Ed and Kagome, the dagger then hit the ground. Ed and Kagome turned around. On top of them was Mya hanging on a rope. Mya was looking at them, "Sweet words huh?" she was laughing evilly.

Ed then glared at the girl, "Who the fuck are you?" he asked. "Me? Nothing that important you pipsqueak!" she laughed more. Ed then had anger veins popping up. Kagome looked at Ed with a puzzled face, "Edward…" she whispered.

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT, SHRIMP, OR A PIPSQUEAK?" Ed yelled as he took of his red coat and another black coat inside. Ed was now in his black t-shirt revealing his metal arm. Kagome gasped, she already saw this. She remembers the time when Ed told her about his metal arm. She was still feeling uneasy around him when he was revealing his metal arm.

"Kagome, I want you to step back." He said calmly to her. Kagome nodded as she stepped back. Ed then looked at Mya, "You think you're all that are you?" Mya then looked at him. She then jumped back down on the ground.

"Why? You're just a shrimp you think you can beat me?" Mya smirked. Ed was getting pissed off. He then transformed his metal arm as a blade. He then tried to strike Mya but Mya dodged it quickly. Ed then turned around and Mya was behind him. Mya packed a punch on his back making him fall down.

Kagome gasped. Al tied Envy quickly and helped Ed in the fight. Al tried to grab Mya but she was so fast.

"You two are so freakin' slow." Mya smirked as she kept on dodging their attacks. Envy then struggled to untie himself and he did. Kagome turned around and Envy grabbed her from behind.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome shouted. Ed turned around, "KAGOME!" He then got punched in the back again. "Brother no!" Al then tried to strike Mya and he did. Straight on her face! Mya then collapsed on the floor with a big bruise on her face. Ed stood up. He was breathing heavily. Ed then turned to Envy who was holding Kagome.

"Y-you…" Ed glared at him. He then clapped his hands and put it on the grounds. All of the sudden the ground started to shake. Envy then look around with his eyes widened. Kagome shivered.

"What's happening…?" Kagome said as she looked at the ground. Then Ed ran to Kagome and grabbed her. "Kagome, do you know where the jewel is?" Ed asked. Kagome nodded, "A woman named Lust has it." The ground started shaking.

Ed, Al, and Kagome then went to track Lust around the building. "Ed what did you do?" Kagome asked. "I created an earthquake any sooner this building is about to collapse." Ed replied.

"You idiot! What if were trapped here!" Al yelled to his brother. "Don't worry I have an idea, but first we have to find Lust!" Ed replied with a smirk.

"I'm right here Full metal boy." Lust smirked as she held the jewel in her hands. "GIVE THE JEWEL NOW LUST!" Kagome yelled. Lust smiled in an evil way, she then put her hand up and created long nails with it. The nails then were about to strike Kagome but Ed came in front of her and guarded it with his metal arm.

"Why you…" Lust started getting angry. All of the sudden, Al grabbed her. "Sorry miss, but we need the jewel." Al said. Ed then grabbed the jewel. "COME ON AL AND KAGOME! FOLLOW ME!" Al dropped Lust hard on the ground as he followed the two.

"Ed where are you going?" Kagome asked as she ran with him. "Follow me, and hurry this building is about to collapse!" Ed then carried Kagome. Al followed them. The building started to break as the earthquake became worse.

**-Outside-**

The guards, Roy, Riza Hawkeye, and Hughes waited. Everyone looked at the building that was collapsing.

"They better get out of here." Roy looked up. He then looked at the building closely and saw in the window… Ed, Kagome, and Al!

Ed carried Kagome tight. "W-what are you doing Ed?" Kagome asked as she held tight to Ed. "Were going to jump down in that hay carriage." Ed pointed. Kagome's eyes widened, "You crazy?" Ed then jumped down as Kagome screamed. They both fell on the hay carriage followed by Al.

The guards approached the hay carriage with their guns up. Kagome, Ed, and Al popped out of the carriage. "Hello…" Ed waved. Kagome and Al looked nervously at the guards.

"Put your guns down!" Roy said as he approached the carriage. The guards put their guns down. Ed, Kagome, and Al looked at Roy nervously too. "Full metal, I see you did another dangerous thing…" Roy said to Ed.

"Uhh… yeah…" Ed replied and saluted.

**-Later-**

"Is the jewel safe?" Hughes asked Kagome. Kagome nodded, "Yeah…" She then held the jewel tight. The guards evacuated the building after it collapsed. They were searching for the 3 suspects that tried to capture the jewel but no corpse or anything were found.

"Did you find anything Colonel?" Riza asked.

"No, there's no corpse or anything." Roy replied.

"That's odd…" Riza said as she looked at the shattered building.

Ed also stared at the building; he was shocked that there was no corpse found. He then turned around; he knew that they might have gotten away again.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al asked as he approached his brother followed by Kagome.

"They got away again…" Ed whispered as he looked at the ground. Al and Kagome looked at Ed. Kagome was worried they might catch the jewel again…

Ed looked at Kagome. He knew that she was worried about him. "Kagome…" he said. Kagome looked at him, "Yes?" she asked. Ed then approached her and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to loose you," he whispered. Kagome blushed.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Roy said as he interrupted.

Kagome and Ed turned around. Roy then approached Kagome and whispered, "How come you fell in love with this shrimp?" he then pointed at Ed. Once again Ed heard him and…

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!"

* * *

Me: HAHAHAAHAHHAHA! 

Ed: Shut up!

Kagome: -Laughing- Ed that was so funny!

Ed: -About to erase the 'shrimp' part-

Al: -grabbed his brother- Brother stop it! If you erase that the story will be wrong!

Ed: LET ME GO! –Struggling free-

Me: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! SEE YOU SOON!


	9. Chapter 9: An Alchemist's Anguish

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 9 is up, and this is a bit tragic… but please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Full metal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter 9: An Alchemist's Anguish

**-Shou Tucker's Home: After the National Alchemist test-**

"Ed! You did a good job there!" Kagome smiled as she carried Shippo in her arms. "Yeah I guess it was studying that did it!" Ed blushed nervously as he scratched his neck. "Too bad Al didn't make it." Shippo frowned. "You have a point…" Ed said as he glanced at Al who was playing with Nina happily again.

Ed was declared State Alchemist now at age 15 (A/N: I made a little change here he was supposed to be State Alchemist at 12. Sorry!)

"Hey Shippo, do you want to play outside with me?" Nina asked with a smile. Shippo blushed and nodded. He then jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran to Nina and Al who was about to go outside. Kagome and Ed decided to stay in the house to research a bit more about the Jewel and the Stone.

**-Library-**

Kagome got a book out of the shelf that says weird Alchemy things. She then took a brief look at it to see if there is any information about the Jewel combining it with the Stone. Ed just took a look around the books too.

"Do you know what's weird Ed?" Kagome asked as she glanced at Ed who was busily searching for a book. "What Kagome?" he asked as he took a peek at her behind a shelf. Kagome sighed heavily a bit, "Mr. Tucker has been working in his Lab for a while and Nina said she is a bit worried. She said she heard that her daddy has this assessment coming up, and he is really studying hard."

Ed took out a book from a shelf, "Yeah, I agree. Mr. Tucker has been acting strangely for a while. I mean he is a Chimera expert; he can combine 2 life forms together to make a new creature. That is the most difficult thing there. He also made a Chimera talk! Isn't that cool?" Ed explained to Kagome.

"Yeah…" Kagome then thought deeply of what happened to her 2 days ago. When these Dark Alchemists kidnapped her. She was beginning to get worried.

What if I loose the Jewel, and I have no cure… Inuyasha… 

"Kagome, you okay? You look like your scared or something?" Ed said as he looked at her.

"Oh it was nothing Ed, I just have a lot on my mind." Kagome smiled nervously as she read the book she was holding. Ed took one more glance at her and started reading.

**-Shou Tucker's Lab-**

In the damp, deep, and dark lab, Mr. Tucker was trying to find the best chimera combination. He couldn't think of anything. His head was in a headache that he feels like he was going to explode or something!

He was getting worried, if he hasn't had anything to do in this assessment he'll loose everything he got.

Mr. Tucker grabbed a paper of his plan and crumbled it all up.

"I must do this," he whispered in the dark. He then took a look outside and saw Nina, Shippo, Alexander the dog, and Al happily playing outside. He sighed heavily and started working on his plan.

**-Outside-**

"You can't catch me Nina!" Shippo laughed as he tried to run away from Nina as fast as he can. "Oh yes I can!" Nina ran faster and tackled Shippo to the ground. The two laughed and was joined by the dog. The two pet the dog gently.

Al came and giggled.

"You two are having so much fun!" Al chuckled as he too pets Alexander. "I wonder why Ed doesn't like Alexander?" Shippo laughed and thought about the times when Alexander tackled Ed in the ground. All of them chuckled happily. Nina was laughing the most. Shippo blushed as he saw Nina smiling and laughing with him.

Alexander then barked as he saw a butterfly pass by. Shippo then looked at the butterfly and tried to chase it. He then caught it and gave it to Nina. Nina giggled and kissed Shippo on the cheek! How sweet! Shippo blushed.

Suddenly, Kagome and Ed came outside for fresh air.

"I see you guys are having fun." Kagome smiled. Shippo, Nina, and Al nodded happily as Alexander barked. Ed laughed as he ate a cookie. Alexander sniffed the cookie and suddenly…

"AHHHH!"

Once again, Alexander had tackled Ed on the ground flat on his face! "Dumb dog…" Ed mumbled, as his face was full of dirt. The dog just barked. Nina giggled as she pets Alexander lightly. Kagome helped Ed out the ground as she chuckled lightly. Alexander then licked Ed on the cheek after that. Ed just shivered after the dog did that. He didn't really like getting licked.

Al was playing with the birds and Shippo was chasing butterflies.

"It is such a nice day isn't it?" Al asked Ed. Ed nodded, "Yeah I know…" he sighed the fresh air.

**-That Night: Ed's room-**

Ed was lying on the bed next to the window. He was still awake. He couldn't really sleep. The full moon was shining on his face as he looked out the window. He really liked staying at the Tucker Residence since there were books to read and a nice little girl to play with. He yawned a bit and started drifting to sleep…

_-Ed's Dream-_

_It was dark and damp, Ed stood in the middle of the darkness trying to find the light suddenly a transmutation appeared in front of him. He never saw that kind of transmutation circle before. On the middle of the transmutation circle were 2 little circle objects. One was pinkish-white and next to it was a red stone. _

_He knew what it was; it was the Shikon Jewel and the Philosopher's Stone. He approached it slowly until he saw Kagome stepped out of the darkness._

_She was wearing a white dress that looked like a nightgown. Her long black raven-hair had a white rose on it._

_Kagome stepped on the transmutation circle with the Jewel and the Stone. She carefully knelt down and put her two hands on it. _

"_Kagome?" Ed said as he approached her._

_Kagome didn't seem to listen. Suddenly the two objects started to glow and suddenly levitated. The two objects then combined together. As Kagome was trying to perfect it, a dark figure appeared behind her and all of the sudden the dark figure's hand transformed into a blade._

_Ed's eyes widened,_

"_KAGOME WATCH OUT!" He was about to strike the dark figure but it was too late, the dark figure had hit Kagome straight through her body. Kagome then collapsed as blood shed out of her body. The Shikon Stone fell and broke into pieces._

"_No…" _

_Tears formed in his eyes. The dark figure approached him. Ed looked up at the dark figure and saw it was…_

_Envy…_

_Envy's hand was about to strike Ed until…_

_-End of Dream-_

Ed screamed as he woke up. He was breathing heavily and sweat pour down his face. Tears formed in his eyes. He thought it was real-like thing. He lay back down the bed and wiped his sweat and tears. It was about midnight. The moon was still shining at him as he looked out the window.

Ed was shivering a bit. He never had these kind of real-like dreams. Ed was still worrying; what if Envy plans to do that while Kagome tries to combine the two sacred objects. He thought deeply about it…

The door creaked open; Ed jumped up a bit and looked at the door. Kagome's head peeped in.

"Edward, I heard you scream. What happened?" Kagome approached him slowly. She saw how sweaty he was. She knew it was probably he had a nightmare. Kagome then sat next to him on the bed.

"Ed, did you have a bad dream?" she asked as she looked at him with a worried face. Ed sighed heavily, "Yes I did have a bad dream, and it seems all so real…" He then looked at Kagome whose face was full of fear. He knew that she was so worried and didn't want him to scare her like that again.

"Ed you okay, tell me what did you dream about that was so scary?" Kagome asked with curiosity. Ed shivered a bit, "I dreamt that when you were about to combine the Philosopher's Stone and the Shikon Jewel… you were killed…" Ed tried not to cry but it was so real and dark…

Kagome's eyes widened, "You mean…"

"I don't know if that is going to happen but I don't want it to. You were killed by Envy." Ed explained. Kagome's hand turned into a fist. She was so scared that Ed dreamt about this. Kagome looked up at Ed who was very much worried. "E-Ed, I am a bit worried too if that happened…" Kagome's voice quivered.

Ed looked back at the window; the moon was still shining as ever. Kagome also looked at the window.

Kagome turned to Ed; his face was glowing as he stared at the moon. She turned away with red tints on her face. Ed glanced at Kagome whose face was turned away from him, "Kagome, is there something wrong?" he asked. Kagome turned around, "Oh it was nothing!" Kagome laughed nervously. Ed grinned.

_Kagome always makes me happy…_

Kagome then stood up and was about to leave until…

Someone screamed from the hallway. Ed's eyes widened, "What was that?" he asked. Kagome shrugged, "I don't know… I think it was Nina…" Kagome and Ed ran to the hallway, they also met Al and Shippo who were out of their beds.

**-Hallway-**

"Did you hear that guys?" Al asked as he looked around. "I think it sounded a bit like Nina!" Shippo then ran to Nina's room and saw she was asleep. Kagome, Ed, and Al went in her room. "Nina, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Then when Kagome took off the covers she saw…

The covers were covering 2 pillows. Everyone's eyes widened. "Where's Nina?" Al asked. Then suddenly Ed ran out of Nina's room. He knew where she was exactly is.

**-Shou Tucker's Lab-**

Mr. Tucker chuckled as his new creation in the dark. He was so happy that he made an amazing chimera! "Finally, I won't loose my most beautiful home and my money!" He laughed maniacally. At the corner of the dark lab was a creature. It was dog-like and had long hair and long tail. The creature seemed to be a bit hurt and was shivering.

"Mr. Tucker?" The door opened.

Mr. Tucker turned around and saw Kagome, Al, Ed, and Shippo. "Oh it's you four. Come and see my creation! It's a talking chimera!" Mr. Tucker chuckled. The little chimera came out of the darkness. Shippo looked at Mr. Tucker, "It can talk?" he asked. Mr. Tucker nodded, "Yes, it talks like a human. See?" Mr. Tucker then pointed to the chimera.

"Chimera, this is Shippo." Mr. Tucker told the chimera. The chimera tilted it's head.

"Shi-ppo?"

Shippo's eyes widened. "It can talk!" Then Shippo ran to the chimera and started petting it. Ed and Kagome approached it slowly. Ed knows something is wrong… "Mr. Tucker, is this your new creation?" Al asked. Mr. Tucker nodded, "Yes, and I won't loose my beautiful home!"

Ed then looked closely at the chimera. The chimera formed tears and said, "Ed-ward, Ed-ward!" Ed's eyes widened. So did Shippo, Kagome, and Al.

"Mr. Tucker…" Ed said slowly as he pet the chimera gently. Mr. Tucker turned to Ed, "Yes Edward?" he asked.

"When did you get your state license?"

"2 years ago."

"When did your wife leave?"

"That was two years ago when I made the talking chimera."

"And can I ask you one more question…"

"Yes?"

Ed turned around glaring at Mr. Tucker. His eyes were full of anger and depression. "What happened to NINA and ALEXANDER?" Mr. Tucker was dead silent. Shippo then understood what Ed was talking about and gasped. Kagome and Al looked at Mr. Tucker.

Mr. Tucker finally said. "I hate perspective brats like you all!" Ed was full of hate and anger that he strikes Mr. Tucker to the wall. Kagome gasped, "Edward!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU USED YOUR OWN WIFE TWO YEARS AGO! AND THIS TIME YOU TRANSMUTATED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND DOG!" Ed yelled. Shippo then looked at the chimera who was Nina/Alexander.

"Nina…" Shippo then approached Nina/Alexander and hugged her. Kagome looked at the chimera with sadness. She too approached it and pets it gently. "Oh Nina…" Tears formed in Nina/Alexander's eyes.

Ed then shouted as he grip Mr. Tucker tighter, "YEAH YOU CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH WITH ANIMAL EXPERIMENTATION! SO IT SHOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE IF YOU USED HUMANS RIGHT?"

"W-why are y-you so mad?" Mr. Tucker quivered.

"HAVEN'T THE ADVANCES MANKIND HAS MADE COME FROM THE RESULTS OF COUNTLESS EXPERIMENTS ON HUMAN BEINGS, TO USE MEDICAL SCIENCE AS AN EXAMPLE? AS A SCIENTIST, YOU…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE FORGIVEN? FOR TOYING AND PLAYING WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES!" Ed shouted.

"Human's lives! Yes Human lives!" Mr. Tucker laughed.

"FULLMETAL RUNT! TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOUR LIMBS AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Mr. Tucker snapped back.

Ed then punched him angrily on the ground. "Aren't those toying with human's lives? WE'RE THE SAME!" Mr. Tucker shouted back. Ed was getting really pissed off. "YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG!" Ed punched him again and strikes him on the wall. "NO I'M NOT! THE PROOF IS IN FRONT OF YOU!" Mr. Tucker scowled.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Ed punched him.

"WE ALCHEMIST…" Ed kept on hurting him as he kicked and punched him. "WE ALCHEMIST NEVER! I NEVER!" Tears formed in Ed's eyes as he beat Mr. Tucker to a pulp. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She was too horrified to watch.

Ad Ed was about to strike again; she hugged Ed, trying to stop him. "Ed… enough…" She said as she hugged him tightly from behind. Ed turned to Kagome; she knew how horrified she is. Shippo and Al watched the two with scared faces.

"Anymore Edward, you'll kill him…" Kagome whispered gently. Ed lowered his fist as tears fell down to his cheeks. He was so angry that Mr. Tucker did this to Nina and Alexander. Transmutation them to a monster!

Kagome hugged him tightly trying to stop him. Ed then frowned and stepped back from Mr. Tucker. Kagome then led out of the room. Shippo led Nina out of the room leaving Al.

"Sweet words doesn't stop anything…"

Al turned to Mr. Tucker, "Mr. Tucker, if you saw one more word. This time I'll be the one snapped." Mr. Tucker then remained silent as he watch Al left…

**-Outside of the Lab-**

Al came with the other four. Ed was sitting on the floor so depressed. Kagome saw him and sighed sadly. She then sat next to him. "Ed…" she then looks at Nina/Alexander who was a bit sad. Shippo was full of tears; she knew that Shippo really cared about Nina. Al then came and pets Nina/Alexander.

"Nina, I'm sorry… right now we don't have the cure to get you back…" Al said sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Author's Notes: That was a bit tragic, i felt a bit sad. So what do you think? Please review!

Kagome: Poor Nina...

Shippo: NUUU! Nina!


	10. Chapter 10: Kikyo's Visions

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 10 is up finally! I wonder how many chapters this is going to be? Probably 23 or something like that. So I got to keep updating this story! Also this chapter is back to the Feudal Era… and someone goes in the Sacred Well but who?

* * *

Chapter 10: Kikyo's Visions

**-Feudal Era: In A Small Village-**

"Kagome has sure been gone for about 5 months now… and Inuyasha is still alive but his illness is a bit going up and down." Sango said as she watched Inuyasha sleeping. Miroku kept a watch outside thinking what ever happened to Shippo and Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. He was a bit healthy but the Demon Illness has making him cough and shiver. He was cold inside and was always shivering. Inuyasha then sat up looking around. He then thought deeply about Kagome.

"Kagome, I miss you…" Inuyasha sighed. "Inuyasha, lie down. You're in real bad shape. Please. Kagome will be here soon if she finds the Stone." Sango told him. Inuyasha growled but coughed, "No, I want to stand up. I haven't been outside for 2 weeks." Inuyasha stood up and left the hut.

Miroku saw him and said, "Inuyasha, are you a bit better?" he asked. Inuyasha replied, "No… I'm still a bit weak… I can't even breathe a bit." Inuyasha then shivered a bit and sat down on the ground. It was really a sunny day. Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose twitched a bit. He sniffed, "There's someone nearby and it's not a demon."

He looked up at the top forest and saw Kikyo. His eyes widened. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. Then he saw Kikyo turn around and leave.

**-Forest-**

Kikyo was walking along the forest that day. She was practically depressed about Inuyasha being sick. Even though she was a dead Miko she was revived again and was able to walk the Earth once more. She really hated Kagome since Inuyasha loved her more than her.

She hated her.

She was full of anger and hate. Her eyes were cold as she kept thinking about Kagome being with Inuyasha. Kikyo was also full of rage when Kagome tried to find the… Philosopher's Stone… Kikyo had heard about its great power. It was even more powerful than the Shikon Jewel.

She also heard that the Jewel could also be combined with the stone. All of the sudden Kikyo sensed something. She sensed something from another world where Kagome was. She had seen visions about this boy with her. Kikyo can see what Kagome is thinking because she is connected to her by some reason.

Suddenly, a vision came through her head. She saw a boy with blonde hair braided and had golden eyes.

"Who is this boy and why does he keep appearing in my head?" Kikyo whispered. The vision came up once again and it was the same boy she saw. "Could this boy be?" Kikyo sighed.

"It can't be him…" Kikyo then rubbed her head. She kept walking until she saw the Sacred Well. Kikyo's eyes widened, it was the well that Kagome jumped into with Shippo. She then sensed something that the boy was from another world. "This boy… I must find him… he may have the secret to the Philosopher's Stone and it's power…" Kikyo sighed as she approached the well. She then carefully jumped in and disappeared.

**-Resembool-**

In the outskirts of Resembool, Kikyo stepped out of the well. She was a bit dirty. She then looked around and saw she wasn't in the forest anymore. "This is where the boy lives and where that despicable Kagome is." Kikyo then started walking to find the boy and Kagome…

**-Feudal Era: In A Village-**

Inuyasha was wondering where was Kikyo going. He wondered so much. He was also worried about what happened to Kagome and Shippo.

_Will Kagome ever find the cure?_

Inuyasha started shivering and suddenly collapsed again. Miroku then gasped and helped him up. Sango also helped Miroku carry Inuyasha back in the hut for a little medicine.

**-East Headquarters: Ed and Kagome's Room-**

That night, Ed was still awake. He was so depressed on what happened yesterday night. He was full of anger on what Mr. Tucker did to Nina that he couldn't take it. He looked at the pouring rain outside.

Across the room, Kagome was asleep on another bed. She was breathing a bit.

Ed looked at her. He remembers that she stopped him from hurting Mr. Tucker. He knew how scared and worried she was about him. "Kagome…" Ed sighed as he lay back down on the bed. He glanced at Kagome again.

_She looks like an angel when she's asleep…_

Ed yawned. He wasn't sleepy just one bit since he had a lot of things in his mind. The Philosopher's Stone, The Shikon Jewel, and the Dark Alchemists. He also was curious about the dream he had. He sighed heavily…

As Kagome was sleeping she suddenly sensed something. Kagome's eyes opened slowly. Suddenly, she was having visions of Kikyo. "Kikyo…no." She then sat up on her bed with her eyes widened. Ed saw her and sat up, "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome turned to Ed; "No it's nothing Ed…" she put on a fake smile and lay on the bed again.

Ed glanced at her one last time and went back to bed.

Kagome then turned around, "Kikyo, what does she want?" Kagome then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**-Outside-**

A man with gray-white bangs and black hair was outside under a post light. He was getting soaking wet by the rain. He looked up at the Headquarters and took off his glasses that shows red piercing eyes. He sighed and walked off in the pouring rain...

"I will get you soon... Fullmetal Alchemist..." he whispered. "And destroy the Shikon Jewel..."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Short chapter… Kikyo's in FMA WORLD! What is her plan? And why does she want the Fullmetal Alchemist? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 

Kagome: I bet she's just jealous because I am going to cure Inuyasha!

Ed: But why does this Kikyo girl want me? –Confused-

Me: That is the question! And everyone, I hope you all enjoy this and see you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: A Chimera's Cry

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Another tragic chapter… that's all I have to say…

Kagome: No… Nina she –gets covered on the mouth by Ed-

Ed: Don't spoil it Kagome…

* * *

Chapter 11: A Chimera's Cry

**-Ed and Kagome's bedroom-**

(A/N: Ed and Kagome don't sleep together, they have separate beds!) The next morning, Kagome woke up. She yawned, "What time is it?" she asked. Ed was there looking out the window, for he woke up too.

"Oh, I think it's about 7:00 in the morning I guess." Ed replied as he got off the bed. He then moved his metal arm back and forth to see if it still works.

Kagome looked at Ed closely, he saw how sad and depressed. She knew he was hurt after Nina and Alexander were transformed into a chimera. Kagome sighed sadly. She stepped out of the bed and put on her brown school shoes.

Ed put on his red hood coat without putting his black overcoat. Ed sighed, "Kagome, do you want to go and eat breakfast?" he asked and tried to smile. Ed couldn't forget about that night when he found out that Mr. Tucker did that horrible thing.

"Yeah sure, be out in a sec!" Kagome smiled. Ed grinned and left. Kagome then looked at the window.

_The vision last night… could it be true that… Kikyo came here? Probably not, it was just maybe a dream…_

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her brush from her bag and started brushing her hair carefully. She then saw something sticking out of Ed's luggage bag. She took it out curiously and saw a picture of his mother, Ed, and Al.

Kagome frowned, she knew how miserable life is after Ed's mother died. She was still curious of what ever happened to her father. Kagome yawned; she was still a bit tired. Kagome put the picture back in Ed's luggage bag and went out.

**-Hallway-**

Kagome was walking slowly until she bumped into Riza Hawkeye. "Oh good morning Miss Hawkeye." Kagome bowed and smiled respectively. "Good morning Miss Higurashi." Riza smiled as she passed by her to go to her room.

Kagome glanced at Riza,

She sure was in a hurry… 

As Kagome was walking she saw Al and Shippo went out of their rooms, "Hello Al and Shippo!" Kagome waved. She then noticed how sad they were. Shippo had a bit tears in his eyes. "Guys… I know how sad you are… I am sad too…" Kagome sighed.

Shippo sniffed, "Kagome, do you know where Nina is now?"

Kagome looked at Shippo and knelt down so she can face him. "I don't know Shippo, I didn't ask Colonel Mustang yet. Ed reported it to him. I just know that Nina and Alexander is going to be okay." Kagome smiled.

"She is?" Shippo's face lit up. Kagome replied, "I sure hope so, and maybe when we find the Philosopher's Stone we can cure her once more." Shippo smiled and hugged Kagome, Al felt happy, as Shippo was a bit happy.

_-_**1 Hour Later: Mustang's Office-**

Roy Mustang was in his paper work again. He was so busy that his head gave him a headache. "Sir, you alright?" Riza asked as she glanced at Roy who as rubbing his head.

"I just have a little headache because of this paperwork." Roy sighed as he kept signing and writing things.

Suddenly the door knocked, "Come in." Riza said. Kagome and Ed came in. Roy looked at the two teens, "Yes Kagome? Yes Edward?" he asked. The two sat down. Kagome was the first one to say something, "Colonel Mustang, do you know what happened to Mr. Tucker, Nina, and Alexander?" she asked.

Roy looked at Kagome, "Tucker is going to have his license revoke. Nina and Tucker will be… left to be research by an army commander."

Ed and Kagome's eyes widened.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE LEFT IN A RESEARCH!" Ed objected as he clenched his fist. "Ed…" Kagome tried to calm him. "I DON'T WANT HER TO BE LIKE AN EXPERIMENT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER TO A FAMILY!"

Roy sighed as he stood up.

"I am sorry Edward, she must be researched." He replied. Ed then stood up and stormed off. Kagome followed him.

Roy sighed and went back to his paperwork.

**-Outside the Office-**

Al and Shippo knew what they were talking about. Then Ed slammed the door open. Al and Shippo gasped. Kagome followed him out the door. "That can't just damn happen!" Ed shouted outside.

"But Ed…" Kagome said but was cut-off. "BUT NOTHING! WE GOT TO STOP THIS! NINA CAN'T BE JUST EXPERIMENTED!" Ed stormed off outside to find this arm commander guy that Roy Mustang spoke of.

Kagome was beginning to get worried about Ed's attitude that it reminded her of Inuyasha. Shippo and Al looked at Ed and followed him. They too objected that Nina couldn't be experimented. Kagome also followed them.

**-Outside Headquarters-**

It started to rain again, it used to be a sunny day but suddenly it started raining. Ed ran outside and saw a large package car. There he saw a cage…

His eyes widened, it was Nina/Alexander!

"NO YOU CAN'T SEND HER TO THIS RESEARCH!" Ed ran after the man who was about to get Nina/Alexander in the package car.

The man was big and said, "Sorry kid, we can't let this thing out. It's the rules."

Kagome, Al, and Shippo saw Ed talking to a guy who seems to have Nina/Alexander in the cage. "NINA! ALEXANDER!" Shippo called out as he ran through the rain. "SHIPPO!" Kagome and Al yelled at the same time.

"BUT YOU GOT TO LET NINA OUT PLEASE!" Ed pleaded but the man objected. "SHUT UP KID! I NEED TO GO BACK TO WORK!" Ed was getting pissed off that he kicked the guy on the face hard and grabbed the cage.

Kagome saw him and approached him, "ED WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She said.

Ed tried to destroy the cage where Nina/Alexander was kept. Shippo then came, "Ed, is she okay?" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry, I'm releasing her so we can help her." Ed replied as he tried to break open the cage. Kagome and Al approached them.

"Brother, don't you think this is a bit crazy?" Al asked. Ed glanced at Al, "But we have to save her. You know you don't want her being experimented!" Al then nodded and help Ed break the cage open.

Kagome turned around as he saw the big guy standing up. "Guys, hurry!" she told them. Ed and Al then break open the cage. But after that, Nina/Alexander came running out fast.

Shippo's eyes widened, "NINA!" he yelled as he ran after it quickly. Kagome, Al, and Ed followed Shippo.

**-Alleyway in Main Street-**

It was pouring hard now, Nina/Alexander were still running until it stop. Nina/Alexander was now breathing heavily. Suddenly a man came and stopped in front of her.

He was soaking wet and glared at Nina/Alexander. The chimera looked up at the man curiously as tears fall down her eyes.

The man then took out his right arm and put it on the chimera's head. The chimera just breathes heavily.

"Don't worry… I will free you from the pain." The man whispered as his right hand started glowing red.

Shippo then saw Nina/Alexander with the man. "NINA!" He yelled as he was running to them. The man then suddenly… destroyed the chimera. The chimera cried as it was destroyed. It's blood came splattering on the wall leaving its remains.

Shippo gasped and his eyes widened.

Tears fell down from his innocent green eyes as he saw the blood on the wall. The man just looked at him and jumped to the other side of the wall.

Shippo knelt down and started crying hard.

"Nina…"

Kagome, Al, and Ed came and saw the remains of the poor chimera. Everyone gasped.

"No…" Ed whispered as tears fell. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes formed tears as she approached Shippo and hugged him.

Inside, Al's soul was crying as he saw the blood shed wall of the chimera…

That was the most devastating and horrific thing they ever saw…

* * *

Author's Notes: That is really sad… poor Nina. I hope you guys review and tell me what you think… 

Kagome: -is crying a bit- that was so…

Ed and Al: SAD! –Sniffs-

Me: Ed, I never saw you this sad! Oh and everyone please review! See you soon!

Shippo: -crying hard- Nina! NO!


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Winry

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: A character from FMA pops up right here! But just read, I don't feel like spoiling it to you.

Kagome: Who is it?

Me: You'll see… but Kagome, I warn you… you might be a bit jealous… and heartbroken…

Also to note readers: Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango must stay in the Feudal Era because demons might attack the Sacred Well or something else. In later chapters they might come to the FMA world to save Kagome and the others from this enemy so be patient!

* * *

Chapter 12: Welcome Winry!

**-Alleyway-**

The gang just stared at the remains of the poor chimera. Tears fell in each one of their eyes. Shippo hugged Kagome, "I thought everything would be… alright…" Shippo sniffed. Kagome hugged Shippo back, "Yes I know…" Kagome sighed sadly.

Ed and Al just stared more. Ed was crying a bit now. "Nina… Alexander…" he whispered as he knelt on the ground. Kagome looked at Ed who was really in pain. He lost another one of his friends… like his mother.

Al just stared, his soul was crying loudly inside his armor.

Everyone was just full with tears…

Suddenly, a limo-like car pulled up. Hughes went out of the car with some guards. The guards hold up their guns but lowered when they saw the blood shed wall. The gang turned around. Kagome wiped her tears and stood up carrying Shippo.

"What happened here?" Hughes asked. Kagome frowned and looked at the ground. Hughes understood that it was tragic.

**-In the Car-**

The guards then helped the gang back in the car. Ed felt so guilty being a National Alchemist. Kagome saw his sadness and frowned. She then looked at Shippo who was on her lap… dead silent.

Al who was also silent… He felt so hurt inside…

Everyone was just so upset on what happened to his or her own friend… Nina. The dog too…

**-Headquarters: Ed and Kagome's room-**

Kagome was a bit silent and was looking at Ed. Ed was staring at the window; he was so depressed still and miserable. Kagome frowned, she too was a bit sad. She then took out the Shikon Jewel out of her pocket and looked at it. She then took out the other 2 shards.

She hadn't combined them yet, but she'll think about it later.

"Kagome…" Ed said as he was still looking out the window.

Kagome looked at him, "Yes Ed?" Ed turned around with his golden-eyes full of sadness, "What did you feel when you saw the…" he was cut-off when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ed said. The door opened and their Shippo came in quietly. Shippo had a letter in his hand.

Ed tried to smile to make Shippo cheer up, "Hey Shippo, what is it?" he asked as he knelt down to his size so he can look at him straight. "Ed, this was from Roy. You have message from your friend."

Ed looked at it… it was from Winry! "A letter from Winry great!" Kagome looked at Ed blankly. She was a bit curious who this Winry is…

"Ed, who's Winry?" Kagome asked curiously. Ed turned around with a weak smile. "She's my childhood best friend! She's really nice, and she was the one who made this metal arm for me. She's like the greatest person!" Ed opened the letter.

Kagome suddenly felt a bit… well… jealous inside. "Oh…" Kagome then looked down the floor. Ed then read the letter and smiled, "She's coming here to visit tomorrow and we have to pick her up! Isn't that cool Kagome? You'll get to meet her!" Ed smiled.

"Wait till I tell Alphonse!" Ed ran out of the room. Shippo then glanced at Kagome, "Kagome, is there something wrong?" he asked and looked at her. Kagome snapped out of it.

"Oh nothing Shippo, just deep thoughts about usual!" Kagome put on a fake smiled as she sat on the bed. "I can't wait till I meet this Winry girl that Ed was talking about, I hope she's nice." Shippo grinned and left.

Kagome looked at Shippo while he left, she was beginning to feel hurt inside…

_Edward…_

Kagome stood up and looked at the window. The rain was still pouring as Kagome felt hurt and a bit jealous inside.

**-That Night-**

Kagome couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about this Winry girl that Ed was talking about. She felt like Winry was taking her friends away from her. Her eyes felt with worry and a bit of envy added to it.

She looked at Ed who was asleep soundly. When he heard that Winry was coming, he already felt happy not depressed as if he forgotten everything about Nina and Alexander getting killed.

_Edward… will you still love me?_

She turned around and drifted to sleep once again. Still thinking about Winry and Edward…

**-Next Morning: Train station-**

Kagome and Shippo decided to come with Edward and Alphonse to meet Winry Rockbell. Shippo was in Ed's arm since he wants a close look of the new girl. Ed and Al were excited. Shippo was just a bit curious.

Kagome sat down on the bench. She felt a bit left out from her friends.

Suddenly the train doors open and a young teenage girl stepped out. The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a sundress. She was also wearing a hat and was holding a bag.

"EDWARD HI!" She smiled.

"Hey Winry!" Ed smiled and waved. Shippo then look at Winry blankly, Winry reminded him of Kagome a bit.

"Hello Winry." Al said from behind. Winry waved at Al and grinned. Kagome just looked at Winry and stood up. Winry then saw Shippo and giggled, "Hi there what's your name?" Winry asked. Shippo blushed, "Shippo…"

"You look so adorable!" Winry laughed she then saw Kagome. Winry was a bit puzzled, "Edward, who is that girl?" she asked. Ed then blushed lightly, "Oh her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's one of my friends!"

Kagome smiled nervously, "Hi nice to meet you Winry." Kagome shook hands with Winry and smiled. Winry turned to Ed, "Ed is she your…"

"Not my girlfriend! Just friends!" Ed blushed lightly. Kagome blushed more. Al and Shippo just giggled. "Hey what about we go eat somewhere?" Al suggested. Everyone nodded at Al's plan.

The gang left while Kagome stayed behind.

_Why am I like this? I mean… Winry is just visiting, but why do I feel like this is her fault?_

_Edward… Alphonse… Shippo…_

Ed noticed that Kagome was behind them. He turned to her. "Kagome, is there something wrong?" he asked as he walked next to her. Kagome then looked at him, "Oh nothing's wrong!" her voice quivered.

Ed noticed something…

_Something is wrong…_

"Kagome, you can tell me what's up and about with your thoughts because when Winry was here, you started becoming silent…" Ed said, as he looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked straight back, "Nothing's wrong Ed. I told you. Nothing is wrong! Let's just have fun with Winry okay?" Kagome put on a fake weak smile. Ed glanced at her; he knew something is totally wrong…

* * *

Kagome: -a bit jealous- 

Me: I told you Kagome, but in the next one… you'll be more…

Kagome: Don't spoil it…

Me: Please review guys! **Chapter 13: Memories and Heartbreaks** is coming soon! See you real soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Memories and Heartbreaks

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 13 is up! Just to warn you, slight Ed/Winry here.

Kagome: -is still jealous-

Me: Kagome… don't worry it won't be that worse… well maybe worse…

* * *

Chapter 13: Memories and Heartbreaks 

**-Food Place- **

Kagome sat quietly as she watched her friends talk to this girl that just came along. She doesn't know why, but she felt hurt and depressed inside. Like she was lonely all this time. Have her friends abandoned her for this new girl? Kagome looked down at her food, she hadn't taken a bite yet. She just listened on what they were talking about.

She heard that Winry and Ed were talking the most about their childhood past and how fun it was to stay in Resembool. Winry was also laughing at Shippo's jokes. Kagome looked down at her hands.

She then formed a fist at it.

"Hey Kagome," Winry called to her. Kagome turned around and saw Winry smiling. "Yes?" Kagome said quietly. "I heard you have these Feudal Era adventures, can you tell me about them?" Winry asked making a conversation with her.

Kagome smiled nervously and told all about her Feudal Adventures.

"You also hold the precious Jewel I heard. That is so cool!" Winry smiled as she took a look at the jewel. Kagome smiled nervously, she still felt hurt and jealous inside.

After that, she was left out again…

"Hey guys, why don't we go around town!" Ed suggested as he left a tip on the table. Everyone looked up and nodded except Kagome, who just stayed quiet.

**-Around Town- **

Winry was shopping along with Ed. The two were having fun. Kagome just looked at them.

_Winry is nice… but…_

"Hey Kagome, how come your quiet there?" Al asked who was standing next to her with some shopping bags from Winry. Kagome looked up at Al and put on a fake smile, "Oh, deep thoughts again!"

Al looked at her; he also knew that something is wrong.

Suddenly, Shippo ran up to Winry with a bracelet he found. Winry knelt down and smiled.

"Winry, you want to have the bracelet? It was free!" Shippo smiled. Winry giggled, "Thanks Shippo, you are so nice." Shippo blushed. Kagome then remembered the times when Shippo did that…

_-Flashback- _

_"Lady Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he was running to Kagome. _

_Kagome turned around with a smile and knelt down. "What is it Shippo?" she asked. _

_Shippo smiled, "I got something for you, and you're going to like it!" Shippo then pulled out something out of his pocket and it was a beautiful pearl necklace. _

_Kagome gasped happily, "Shippo! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" _

_Shippo smiled happily, "Just for you Kagome!" Kagome giggled and hugged Shippo tightly. _

_-End of Flashback- _

It seems like those memories are fading away as Kagome stared at Shippo who was having fun with Winry. Al then came up to Winry with some shopping bags. Winry accidentally tripped and dropped the vase she was going to buy.

It broke. "Oh no! The base! Oh man, I was suppose to buy that for my grandmother!" Winry sighed. Al then put the vase's pieces together and drew a Transmutation Circle. Al performed alchemy and suddenly the vase turned back to normal.

Winry smiled, "Thank you so much Al!"

Kagome also remembered the time when Al helped her at all times…

_-Flashback- _

_"Hey Alphonse!" Kagome was carrying the vase out. _

_Al looked at Kagome who was busily playing with Shippo and Nina, "Yes Kagome?" he asked. _

_Kagome giggled; "I need help with…" she was cut off when Alexander the dog ran in front of her making her trip. _

_"AH!" Kagome said as the vase flew up and broke in the ground. "Oh no! The new vase I bought for Mrs. Hughes!" Kagome sighed sadly. _

_Al came up and put the pieces close together, he then formed a transmutation circle. He did alchemy and magically the vase was looking brand new and back together! _

_Kagome smiled, "ALPHONSE! THANKS SO MUCH!" _

_Al blushed a bit, "No problem Kagome!" They all laughed. _

_-End of Flashback- _

That memory was also fading away. She was starting to miss Shippo and Al more. Her chocolate brown eyes started to become sad and lonely as her friends left her out.

"Hey Kagome!" Winry waved as she was in the shop. Kagome looked at her, "What is it Winry?"

"Look at these mechanical stuff! Isn't it shiny?" Winry's eyes sparkled as she stared at the mechanical tools. Kagome just sweat dropped. She knew that Winry is interested in machine.

**-That Night, In Headquarters- **

Winry had permission to stay in the headquarter lodgings. Kagome was in her bedroom lying on the bed. Ed wasn't there. He was still probably outside with Winry, Al, and Shippo.

Kagome sighed as she turned around in her bed.

"Why do I feel like this? It seems that my friends… left me…" Kagome whispered. She started to get sadder and sadder. She sighed sadly and stood up from the bed, she wanted to get fresh air so she went outside.

**-Outside at the steps of the Headquarters- **

Kagome was outside and was about to sit on the stairs to look at the stars, until…

She spotted Ed and Winry sitting together! Her heart started pounding as she saw this. Her eyes just stared at them as she was listening to what they're talking about. Her heart felt like it was aching and broking…

"Ed, I missed you so much! I am always worried about you!" Winry said as she stared straight to Ed's eyes.

Ed looked at her, "Yeah, it seems that I was worrying you a lot…"

Winry smiled and looked at the stars. The stars were sparkling as ever. She was always in love with Ed all her life… She then looked at Ed. "Edward…"

Ed looked at her and suddenly; Winry wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him straight in the lips.

Kagome's eyes widened, how could he do this? Tears formed into her eyes as she saw this. She felt sadder than ever! First Inuyasha kissed Kikyo; Inuyasha fell into an illness, Nina and Alexander died; now Ed and her friends are leaving her!

Why are all these things that are so miserable revolving around her? She couldn't take it anymore. All her old and new friends did all this to her. No one really liked her. No one really knew that she existed or something.

"This can't be happening!" Kagome cried that Ed heard her. Ed let go of the kiss.

"Kagome?" Ed turned to Kagome who ran in the headquarters.

"What was that all about?" Winry asked Ed. Ed turned to Winry, "I'm sorry Winry, I like you as a friend… I loved Kagome" Winry's eyes became sad, "Oh… but I thought you said…"

"But I loved her…" Ed then ran to the headquarters as Winry followed behind.

Kagome ran into her room and slammed the door. She cried on the pillow.

She then remembered the memories she had with Ed… his nice smile, his face, and his sweet golden eyes. Now it seemed to fade away…

_-Flashback- _

_"Kagome, take a look up at the sky…" Ed pointed out as they were on a balcony. Kagome looked up. _

_"It so beautiful Edward!" she smiled. _

_"Yes…" Ed stared up. He then held her hand. Kagome blushed lightly… Ed looked at Kagome with those golden eyes. _

_Ed then leaned closely to her Kagome was blushing red; she had been so close to Edward after they kissed on his birthday. _

_"Kagome…" he whispered as he pushed his lips to her. _

_Kagome's eyes widened, she then closed it and kissed him back. They let go… _

_"That was I what wished for…" Kagome whispered as she hugged him… _

_-End of Flashback- _

Kagome couldn't take it…

She was all alone…

* * *

Ed: KAGOME! I'M SO SORRY! 

Kagome: -is in her room crying-

Me: Well… it's getting to be real tragic here… -sniffs- Okay, I'm writing my next one so see you soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Explanation

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Oh yeah! Chapter 14 is up! Probably there's going to be a lot of chapters I bet… Please review!

* * *

Chapter 14: Explanation

**-Kagome and Ed's Room-**

Kagome cried as hard as she can. It felt like she didn't exist in this world and no one really cared about her. All she wanted was some friends and a happy life to begin with but it all backfired.

Kagome's eyes were red and her cheeks were full of tears.

The kiss reminded her when Inuyasha kissed Kikyo. But now it repeated all over again. She never wants to see Ed and the others again. She wants to run away… all alone in the world. She felt hurt and anguish inside her like she was about to die or explode into a million pieces.

Kagome stood up and started packing her stuff. She decided to run away from the past and beginning a new life away from her friends. She felt betrayed and everything! Suddenly, she stopped…

Pictures of memories started popping up in her head.

She was so happy back then, being with her friends and everything like never felt abandoned or anything…

_My friends…_

But still she refused… she kept packing her stuff until…

The door knocked, Kagome turned around with her eyes widened. "Come in…" she said with a sad voice.

The door opened and there stood the Fullmetal Alchemist. Kagome just glared at him and started packing her stuff. Ed looked at the ground and frowned. He felt so sad about Kagome when she saw them kissed.

"Kagome…"

Kagome didn't turn around; as she was packing her stuff tears appeared. She then turned around to him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ED! YOU JUST BROKE MY HEART!" Kagome shouted as she flung her bag to her shoulders and stormed off.

"Kagome wait!" Ed followed her.

**-Hallway-**

At the hallway, Al, Shippo, and Winry heard Kagome yell. They went outside and saw Kagome full of tears and she was storming out. Winry felt sorry the most, she couldn't have done that kiss to Ed. She knew all along that Ed had a thing with Kagome.

Kagome couldn't take it she wanted to ran away and this is what she decided…

_I'm sorry… _

Kagome then stormed out of Headquarters. Ed then followed her; she knew where she was exactly going so he took a short cut.

**-At the Park-**

Kagome sat under a tree close by a river. It was raining again and she was beginning to be soak and wet. Kagome sighed sadly as she watched raindrops fall on the grass. Her hair was all wet and her uniform was getting soaked.

Her shoes were covered in mud and dirt. She stared at the river, she felt alone…

"Edward, why did you do that?" Kagome whispered as she cried. Her tears were like the rain… she then had pictures in her head about him and her having fun with Shippo and Alphonse.

All that didn't seem to matter to her anymore. The rain was pouring more and thunder was coming. She felt a bit scared and was shivering from the cold. She didn't care. She wanted to be alone…

Kagome was so hurt and lonely. Everything she ever had was gone… gone away. Her memories didn't mean anything to her anymore.

"I am all alone… and that is what I will ever be…" Kagome whispered as the rain poured down to her face.

Ed was running in the park, it was raining and he too was soaking wet. "KAGOME!' He yelled trying to find her. He felt so depressed without her, like he lost apart of himself.

He remembered her sweet smile, her voice, and her face. He wanted to see it again, he wanted to see her happy…

Ed then turned around and spotted her close to the lake. He smiled weakly and ran to her.

Kagome didn't notice or sense Ed was behind her. She was coughing now and was shivering. More tears fell…

"Kagome…" A voice behind her whispered… Kagome recognized the voice and turned around. "Edward?"

Ed smiled, "I finally found you… now come on… it's getting wet and your cold…" He then held a hand out to her.

"Leave me alone Ed! No one wants me there! All they wanted was Winry! You too want Winry! You even kissed her!" Kagome yelled as the thunder made another noise.

Ed looked at Kagome straight, "Everyone there is worried about you! Even Winry! Winry didn't know that you and I had something together so she kissed me! Shippo is back they're crying for you while Al misses you and worries about you! You are wanted back there Kagome! I do too!" Ed explained.

Kagome's eyes widened, they wanted her all along. What had she done? All because of jealousy and anger had cost it? Kagome looked at the ground while it started raining. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ed approached her and hugged her, "Well, I'm the one who's sorry Kagome. I didn't notice that you were like this."

Kagome hugged him back; this is where she belongs… with her friends. "Come on Kagome, you're going to get a cold here." Ed then led her back to the headquarters. Kagome then felt a bit happy now and a bit weak too, she was back where she belongs…

"But what about the kiss?" Kagome asked. Ed looked at her, "That kiss... I wasn't planning on kissing her, that didn't really mean anything to me… it was just disgust to me. That was just a kiss betweenfriends let's call it.But this is a real kiss to me. A passionate one... is this..." Ed then leaned over to her face and kissed her tenderly and passionately in the lips.

That made a little sparksensation in Kagome's heart. Then butterflies started flying her stomach she then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ed let go and said, "That was a real kind of kiss. The one that Winry gave me, well... there was no spark or anything. It didn't mean anything and it was just disgust. Don't get me wrong, Winry is a great friend, but I don't have feelings for her like I do for you." He smiled his toothy grin and Kagome giggled. "I'll always love you Kagome... and don't forget that!" Ed exclaimed.

Kagome blushed as Ed led her back to the headquarters, she knew that Ed loved her all along...

Unknown to them, Kikyo arrived mysteriously. She stared at them with curiosity. She wanted to follow them but she planned it sometime later…

* * *

Author's Notes: Poor Kagome! But she's finally better! 

Kagome: -nods-

Me: Please review! And I do not own FMA or Inuyasha. See you soon! Plus: I really hate the Ed/Winry pairing, I like Winry though so I put her in the story but the Ed/Winry thing nope! Later chapters it's going to be Al/Winry.


	15. Chapter 15: The Fake Elrics

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 15 is up! I hope you all enjoy! Slight Roy/Riza…

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fake Elrics

**-Headquarters: Kagome and Ed's room-**

Kagome was lying down on her bed. She caught a cold from outside and now was cared by Winry. Winry put a hot towel on her forehead. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Winry's face that was putting the hot towel on her forehead. Next to Winry were Al and Ed.

"Hi guys…" Kagome said weakly.

Shippo then jumped on Kagome's bed, with a frown. "Sorry Kagome that we left you like that!" Kagome smiled, "It's okay Shippo, I forgive you and all of you." Everyone smiled; Kagome was safe and is where she belongs.

"Kagome, you seem to have a little fever." Al said. Winry agreed, "Maybe you should get some rest. You'll be better tomorrow." Kagome nodded as she lay back down. Winry, Al, and Shippo left the room while Ed stayed.

"You still okay Kagome?" Ed asked. Kagome nodded weakly, "Yeah I'm fine…" Ed smiled, "Good, I knew you were going to get a fever." Ed then sat on her bed and felt her forehead.

"You seem a bit fine, but you're still shivering from the cold." Ed said as he stood up. He took off his shoes and red coat. He then grabbed his book and went on his bed. He started reading it quietly.

Kagome just stared at him, he was reading peacefully. He didn't even care if the thunder had bothered him.

Ed noticed that Kagome was watching him. "Kagome, what is it?" he asked. Kagome blushed, "Nothing…" Kagome yawned and closed her eyes slowly. She then drifted to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Kagome woke up and saw Ed up and about. He was stretching his auto-mail again to check if it still works. He then checked his auto-mail leg to check if it works too. He smiled. Kagome sat up, she felt better and healthy.

"I see you're healthy already." Ed smiled.

"Yeah, I should take a bath." Kagome said as she grabbed her white t-shirt and red skirt. She then went out to the bathroom. Ed put on a black shirt without his red coat.

Suddenly, Al came in with Shippo and Winry to check on Kagome. "Hey where's Kagome?" Winry asked as she looked around. "Oh she's taking a bath since she need one." Ed said.

"Oh Ed, Colonel Mustang needs to talk to us." Al informed Ed. Ed nodded. Kagome then came in drying her hair up. She was wearing her white t-shirt and red skirt. "Hi guys, I didn't expect you to be all here." Kagome smiled nervously.

"Kagome, I'm going now. I hope I'll see you sometime!" Winry smiled as she hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back. It finally worked out with her and Winry. Winry then said goodbye and went to the train station.

Ed then turned to Al, "What is it that Colonel Mustang need?" Al shrugged, "I don't know, he said to just come in his office and that's it I guess." Ed then grabbed his red cloak and went to Roy's office. Al, Shippo, and Kagome then followed him.

**-Roy Mustang's Office-**

Roy was in another paperwork. Lately, he had been having bad headaches from it. He also was a bit interested on asking Riza for a date. He then turned to Riza who was looking out the window. When it was always a peaceful day Riza always looks out the window.

"Uh… Hawkeye…" Roy said.

Riza turned to Roy, "Yes sir?" she asked. Roy always liked hearing her voice he smiled, "I was wondering if…"

Suddenly the door opened, and Ed came coming in with Al, Shippo, and Kagome. Roy sweat dropped and turned to them, "What is it full metal?" he asked. Ed then looks at Roy, "Al said you wanted to talk about something and what is it?" Ed asked.

Roy looked at Ed, "I heard of a rumor about this town called Xenotime. They say it may have information about the Philosopher's Stone. So why don't you and your friends check it out." Roy explained.

Ed turned to Al, Kagome, and Shippo. "You hear that guys? The town might have information about the Philosopher's Stone. So will have to check it out." Ed sighed.

"Great." Al sighed heavily.

The gang then went out to pack their things to go to this town that Roy Mustang spoke of. Roy gave them the direction to this town so they can be there faster. As the gang left, Roy turned once again to Riza. "As I was saying Riza would you like to go out in a dinner with me?" Riza blushed embarassly, "You mean dinner? Like a date? Yeah sure I..." she was cut off when Hughes went in and started talking about his new daughter.

Riza and Roy just sweat dropped, Riza leaned over and whispered to Roy, "I'd love to go out on a dinner with you Roy..." Roy blushed red and smiled nervously.

**-Afternoon: In The Train-**

Kagome sat by the window as she looked at the sunset. Ed was next to her who was playing cards with Shippo and Al. She glanced at the three boys and looked curiously at what they are playing.

"I win…" Ed yawned; he was getting really bored at that time. Al and Shippo looked at Ed's card again with shocked faces. "You won like 10 times in the row Ed!" Al said. Shippo looked at his card, "Well I'm still a beginner at this game so I can't possibly win." Shippo said as he took a bite on a cookie.

Kagome then look at Ed's cards, "I guess he is the winner, but I'll play you since I'm real bored over here." Ed smirked, "Well you won't defeat me… I am a master at this game." Shippo and Al just sweat dropped.

Kagome then grabbed the cards, "Well okay then Full metal. We'll see who's the winner."

The game was going on for about 15 minutes. Ed was winning.

Kagome was sweating a bit; she was always good at this game. As she was looking at her cards she glanced at Ed who was smirking. She then saw something in his sleeve. She then knew what it is…

"Ed…"

Ed looked at her, "Yes?"

Kagome looked at Ed straight, "What's in your sleeve?" she asked.

Ed sweat dropped, "Nothing!" Kagome then put down her cards and started grabbing Ed's red coat. Then suddenly, extra cards fell out. Shippo and Al's eyes widened. Kagome then said, "Ed, you little cheater…"

Ed then fumed up again after he heard the word little, even though he grew a bit he was still like 5 feet 5 inches! Kagome was only 1 inch higher than him so it didn't matter. "I AM NOT LITTLE!" He yelled. Kagome gasped and sweat dropped. Ed calmed down; he didn't want to scare Kagome.

"Cheater!" Shippo stuck a tongue at him. Ed just glared at Shippo. Shippo sweat dropped, whenever he teased Inuyasha he would bonk him in the head. But Ed's different. He seems like Inuyasha but he is always kind and shows off his big grins.

Shippo just wished Inuyasha would be like that… then the train stopped and they're both on their way!

**-Xenotime-**

As they stepped off the train, it looked like a decent town. "I guess this is what the town looks like." Ed said as he looked around. Kagome was holding Shippo in her arms. They all looked around until they heard a little girl scream.

They decided to check it out.

At the coal-mining place, there was a little girl stuck under a mine cart. The mine-cart must have tumbled over her making her body trap. "Don't worry, we'll get some help." Said a man. The other 2 men were trying to get the carriage off but it was no use.

"Look, that poor girl is stuck under the carriage." Kagome pointed. Shippo looked at the girl closely and she seemed pale, like she looks like she's sick. The girl started coughing. "Don't worry, we'll get her out." Ed said as he approached the carriage.

He clapped his hands and puts it on the carriage to do alchemy. Then the carriage became an iron block all the sudden and the girl was free. "Thank you for saving my daughter!" the man said as he hugged his daughter.

"Thank you so much mister! My name is Elisa!" The little girl said to Ed. Ed smiled as the others grinned. They were happy that Ed did that for the little girl.

"Hey you four, why don't you stay here for the night. Follow me." The man said as he led the gang to a little bar.

**-At the Tavern-**

"So you're all alchemists right?" a woman said in the bar talking to the gang. "Not exactly, my friend here doesn't really know alchemy." Ed pointed to Kagome. Kagome nodded, "Yes I don't really, but these two know."

"Can you please help us?" a man said.

"Help you with what?" Ed asked.

"Our town used to be a Gold Mine place where we made the most finest gold. Now that it's gone we pity… we want our town back again! So we asked you alchemists to make the Philosopher's Stone at Magwar's Mansion." (A/N: Is that what the Mayor's name is? Tell me please.) The man explained.

"It used to be a gold town?" Kagome asked as she held sleeping Shippo in her arms. The townspeople nodded. "Yeah."

Ed looked at the townspeople, "Well, I guess we can check it out and help you with the problem." Ed said. The townspeople's faces were all full with hope and happiness.

"But before you go, what are your names our fellow new alchemists." A woman asked.

"My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed introduced. "I'm his brother, Alphonse Elric." Al introduced nervously. The townspeople eyes were widened. "You mean the Elric brothers? State Alchemists? Heroes of the people?"

Ed nodded, "Yes that's right!"

**-Outside-**

Suddenly they were thrown out of the bar leaving Kagome and Shippo inside. Kagome became confused. Ed then yelled, "What the hell was that for?" Ed yelled. The man who owned the bar shouted, "The real Elric brothers are up there at the mansion, come back and tell us who you really are!"

Then the man turned to Kagome and Shippo, "Are you with them too?" he asked. Ed then yelled, "No, they aren't! They just followed us! Let them stay!" Kagome looked at Ed, "Edward…"

"Go stay please!" Ed yelled. Kagome was a bit unsure and nodded.

"Brother, are you sure Kagome and Shippo will be alright in there?" Al asked. Ed nodded, "Yes, but we have plans to do. Whoever those imposters are… we'll get them…"

Al's eyes widened in the armor, "Brother…"

**-At the Tavern-**

The man was talking with Kagome, "So, what is your name?" The man asked Kagome, "And your little friend." Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is my friend Shippo." The man's eyes widened, "You mean the Kagome who is the holder of the Shikon Jewel?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me…" Kagome smiled nervously. The man got confused, how could Kagome be staying with those frauds? "Kagome, you should be with the real Elric brothers who are up in the mansion. They needed the Shikon Jewel to research it with the Stone." The man explained.

Kagome replied nervously, "Why sure, and please do me a favor. Could you take care of my friend here please, I don't want him coming with me it might be too dangerous for him." The man then held little Shippo. "Alright."

Kagome stood up and left, she was really curious.

_I know Ed and Al are the real ones… but why do those imposters want me with the jewel?_

Kagome sighed as she went out the bar.

**-Outside-**

"Edward? Alphonse? Are you still out here?" she called out. Then she spotted them running to the mansion. "EDWARD! ALPHONSE! WAIT!" She ran after them. Ed and Al heard Kagome's voice and stopped.

"What is it Kagome? Why are you here and where's Shippo?" Al asked. "Shippo's back at the bar, I want to come with you. The man said that the fake Elrics want me on their research so I want to come with you two and check it out." Kagome explained.

"Well… we do need a little bait to get us in the mansion since they're guards…" Ed smirked. "Ed…" Kagome sweat dropped. "Kagome we need you to occupy the guards while we sneak in there okay?" Ed said. Kagome sighed, "Alright, oh and Ed." Kagome called before he ran. Kagome then took out a Jewel Shard and made it into a necklace.

Kagome then put it on Ed, "This is for you just in case something happens there…" Ed then looked at Kagome, "Kagome I don't need this…" Kagome looked at him straight. "Ed you need it! I know you do, it can guard you with everything. Just take it okay?"

Ed looked at her and then ran to the mansion. Al and Kagome then followed him.

**-Mansion Walls-**

Ed and Al were hiding in a nearby bush while Kagome stepped at the front. The guard stopped her and asked, "Who are you?" Kagome turned to the man, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, the holder of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome replied.

"Oh yes Kagome, the Elric brothers really needed you in the research. You are welcomed to come in." The guard then led Kagome in the Mansion. Al and Ed then ran to the side of the mansions and hide.

"I guess Kagome's already in." Al said. Ed nodded, "But why do those imposters want with her and the Shikon Jewel?" Al just shrugged.

**-Laboratory-**

The fake Elric brothers were on another research. The elder one seems to have blonde hair and was wearing country clothes. The younger one had blonde hair and was also wearing country clothes. Their real names are Russell and Fletcher.

"Brother, do you know about the Shikon Jewel?" Fletcher asked his older brother Russell. "Yes, I have heard of it. A young girl named Kagome is the one who holds it and we need her in this research but right now I don't…"

The door knocked, Russell turned around, "Come in." The door opened and he saw a young teen girl with raven black hair, brown eyes, and white pure skin.

_She's probably Kagome! She's cute…_

"Mr. Elric, here's Kagome Higurashi. She's the holder of the Shikon Jewel and she's happily to work with you." The guard said and left. Kagome's eyes widened, they were the imposters.

She knew this since Ed had the metal limbs and was known the Full metal Alchemist. But these guys are frauds.

Russell approached Kagome and looked at her, "I see you're the Kagome we've been looking for. I never knew you were so beautiful." Kagome stepped back, "Thanks for saying that but… I'm taken." Russell then looked at her more, "And who is that certain person? Besides, I'm the famous Edward Elric, so probably tons of girls want me."

Kagome glared at him, "The REAL Edward Elric." Fletcher's eyes widened, "You know were the imposters?" Kagome nodded, "Yes, because I've been traveling with the REAL Elric brothers. And plus, why did you stole their names?"

The two brothers were dead silent; all of the sudden Russell saw something glow in the window. "Someone came in the side door in the downstairs library…" Russell said. "Come on Fletcher, Kagome do you want to check it out?" Russell asked.

Kagome nodded, she knew it was Ed and Al…

**-Downstairs Library Room-**

"Wow, this library sure is big brother!" Al said as he looked at the books. Ed did as well; he saw all the books were about the Philosopher's Stone. "These books are all about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said as he turned a page. "Brother look! There's a book about the Shikon Jewel and the Philosopher's Stone, Kagome sure needed…"

"I see, the real Elric brothers…" A voice said from behind. Ed and Al turned around…

* * *

Author's Notes: That was long… please review everyone! AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT 


	16. Author's Notes: IMPORTANT

The Quest for the Stone: IMPORTANT NOTE

_Author Note from AngeleyesKagome_

_-Readers/Reviewers_

_Hey guys! I know this crossover story is getting real good, and it just ended in a cliffhanger at the last chapter. Well I'm sorry to say this but… I might not update is 5 days. I am going to a vacation in Poconos, Pennsylvania. So sorry to make you all sad, but please be patient. I will update more chapters when I come back (Because I was able to finish 4 chapters but I don't have time) sorry readers/reviewers! Be patient okay? _

_-AngeleyesKagome_

_Thanks for these Reviewers who reviewed!_

_Inuyasha Friend_

_Neros Urameshi_

_Kagome-Sano's grl_

_Wally's Girlfriend_

_Crazyanimefreak15_

_The Violent Tomboy_

_Kurama's Foxy Miko_

_Kikyoreborn9295_

_Thanks!_

Ed, Kagome, Al, and Shippo: -who had just read the letter- You're going for a vacation and leaving the story like abandoned?

Me: Well sorry, I wished I'd stayed but I have to go to a vacation.

Ed: Great… you left them hanging in a cliffhanger. I wanted to beat that Fake Ed Elric's (Russell) butt!

Al: Brother…

Ed: HE EVEN CALLED ME SHORT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT FOR? –is about to get Russell-

Al: -stops him-

Me: See you soon after 5 days!

Everyone (except ed): -sweatdrops-


	17. Chapter 16: The Fake Elrics Part 2

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews! I know I have a few grammar errors but I'm still improving much! Chapter 16 is up! I hope everyone enjoys this and please review! No flames!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Fake Elrics Part 2

**-Downstairs Library-**

"It's you, you're the one who stole our names!" Ed shouted. Russell and Fletcher just looked at them. Kagome was behind them, "Ed?" she said. Ed looked at Kagome, "Whatever you do Kagome, do not give them the Shikon Jewel!" Ed demanded. Russell then approached him.

He looked at him and noticed he was short, "How can you be so great when you're so short?" Russell teased. Ed fumed up again, "I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed couldn't take it so he strikes him with a punch but then Russell dodged him and instead punched Ed straight on the face.

"EDWARD!" Kagome gasped as she ran to him. Ed was sitting on the ground with a big bruise on his cheek.

"Brother, you alright?" Al asked. Ed cupped his bruised cheek, "Yeah…" he stood up. He then tried to punch him again but he kept dodging. "I see we have the same skills…" Russell smirked he then kicked Ed to the wall.

"Stop please!" Kagome shouted as she stopped the fight. But they kept going suddenly when Russell tried to strike Ed again, the Shikon Shard started to glow. Kagome, Al, Fletcher, and Russell stared at the Shard, which started to glow.

Suddenly Ed did Alchemy for no reason, and Russell suddenly was strike to the wall. Ed stared blankly at the Shikon Shard, "How did it do that? Kagome, does the shard do that sometimes?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged and suddenly the guards came, "What happened here?" they yelled.

**-Outside on the hillside-**

The two were thrown out again, but then Kagome decided to come with them outside. The three were sitting down watching the full moon. The Shikon Shard still was glowing brightly in Ed's neck.

"Kagome, I didn't even know alchemy can do that… and plus how come the Shikon Shard started glowing?" he asked. Kagome looked at Ed, "I don't know… it seems that it has some connection to Alchemy. Plus you seemed to purify it with Alchemy more…"

Kagome touched the jewel shard carefully and it started to glow brightly. Ed touched it too and it glows more brightly. Suddenly they both looked at each other, "What happens if we both touch it?" Ed asked. Kagome shrugged, "Will just have to try it…" Kagome and Ed put their hands together on the Shikon shard, the shard glow brightly and suddenly it released a thousand sparkles.

"Wow… but I thought I can only purify but how come you can?" Kagome asked. "I don't know Kagome, but will have to find out later and why I have connection with the Shard…" Ed sighed as he looked up at the full moon up in the sky.

Kagome looked at Ed, she was confused…

_Why can Ed purify the Jewel as powerful as me? And I thought the Jewel could only work with demons? Why him? Can Ed be… a half demon or something? A youkai?_

Kagome sighed, "I am so tired…" Ed nodded; the Shikon still was glowing in Ed's neck it was making a little light for them.

"I see you three are tired…" a voice said from behind.

They turned around and saw a middle-aged man; he was holding a basket full of lemons. "Yes we are, and I have a big bruise…" Ed cupped his cheek and suddenly the bruise was gone. "What bruise? There's no bruise on your face…" the man said.

"That's odd, the bruise was there since me and Kagome touched… never mind…" Ed sighed. "What about you three stay in my house tonight? It's getting late…" the man said. Al stood up, "Brother, what do you say?" he asked.

Ed nodded and yawned, "Yeah, I'm getting really tired…" The three followed the man to his house.

"By the way call me Mr. Vercio…" The man told them.

**-The Man's House-**

In the guest room, Kagome was still awake thinking about the Shikon Shard and how Ed can purify it and use Alchemy with it? Is he a half-demon disguise as a human? She was a bit worried and confused. She glanced at Ed who was on another bed. He was still awake thinking.

"Edward…" Kagome whispered to him.

Ed turned to her, "Yes?"

"Do you know why you can purify the Shikon Shard?" she asked. Ed shrugged, "I don't know… I don't know why I even did alchemy at the fake Elric brother… it just happened all the sudden when the Shard started glowing… there was energy flowing in me like a strong one…" Ed explained as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kagome looked at Al who was in the corner of the room asleep. She then looked up at the ceiling.

_How can Ed be able to control the shard with alchemy? I have to find out…_

The two then drifted to a deep sleep…

**-Next Morning-**

Kagome woke up fresh in the morning, she yawned and glanced at Al then Ed. She then sensed something in Ed… something powerful. Suddenly, she knew what it was… Ed has some kind of demon power in him. The power seemed to be like… Inuyasha.

_How can this be? Ed is human…_

Ed yawned and opened his eyes; "Kagome, good morning… you seem hyper today…" he sat up on the bed. Kagome looked at Ed, "Yeah… I sure do!" Kagome kept the secret of him having a half-demon's power.

_He is human but he has a few powers from a demon…_

Al woke up, "Hey brother, hi Kagome." He said as he stood up from the corner. As the three were about to leave the guestroom they heard coughing from outside. "It sounds like Elisa, the girl we saved from yesterday." Kagome said as she went outside.

**-Elisa's Room-**

Mr. Vercio was taking care of his niece Elisa. Kagome, Al, and Ed came in the room. Shippo was also there, "Kagome! Ed! Al!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Hey Shippo, I guess you followed Elisa here." Ed smiled.

"Yeah I did, then she started getting sick so we went to the nearest house which is her uncle's." Shippo explained. Shippo then spotted Ed wearing a Shikon Shard that was glowing.

"Hey Ed, the Shikon Shard on your neck is glowing!" Shippo pointed. Ed glanced at Shippo, "Yeah it is." Ed said. The gang looked at Elisa who was coughing uncontrollably. Mr. Vercio was giving her water to drink. "Here you go Elisa…"

"Do you know about the two imposters Mr. Vercio?" Al asked. Mr. Vercio became silent, then he finally answered, "The older one is Russell Tringham, the younger is Fletcher Tringham. The sons of an alchemist called Nash Tringham." He explained.

"An alchemist?" Ed's eyes widened.

"Yes, an alchemist. He disappeared a few years ago. He was a friend of mine." Mr. Vercio said. "One time, the town was like this. They can't make gold… Nash then was forced by the mayor to make gold once again in town, suddenly… the gold went out again. The mayor forced and pleaded him to make the gold again and make the Philosopher's Stone. He did it but it only gotten worse…"

"Worse?" The gang's eyes widened.

"Yes it did, the red water is the one that was causing illness over the town… and that is when he disappeared. His sons then used your name so they can make the research to achieve their father's dream. And when they heard about you Kagome and the Shikon Jewel, they wanted to go search for you but they tried and they couldn't look for you." Mr. Vercio explained.

"So they wanted to achieve their father's dream on making the Philosopher's Stone?" Kagome repeated.

Mr. Vercio nodded, "That is why everyone here is sick and weak, like Elisa over here…" Elisa kept coughing and coughing. Al then had an idea, "Why don't I buy a little cough medicine for her!"

Mr. Vercio looked Al, "Why sure Alphonse, it will only help for a bit but that's fine. Thank you."

"Why don't I come with you Al?" Shippo said as he jumped on Al's shoulder. The two left. Ed then followed them, "Ed, where are you going?" Kagome asked. Ed turned to Kagome, "I'm going to take a look at the town." Ed said. Kagome then followed him.

**-The Town Pharmacy-**

Al and Shippo walked in the Pharmacy to buy a cough medicine. The sick people were staring at Al and saying mean things about him since they thought he was an imposter. Then the woman of the Pharmacy yelled at them, "DON'T EVER COME HERE YOU IMPOSTER!" Then she started throwing stuff at them.

Al and Shippo just ran out.

Outside of the Pharmacy, All was so sad. They couldn't even allow him in. "Man, we can't buy a medicine!" Shippo sighed. Al turned to Shippo, "Shippo, why don't you buy it since they trust you." Shippo looked at Al, "No way! They're sick people there!" Al sighed sadly, suddenly Fletcher came up to them.

"W-why don't I buy medicine for you guys?" he asked in a shy voice. Al and Shippo exchanged looks and finally nodded.

Then later, Fletcher came with the medicine. "Here you go." He gave them the medicine. "Thank you." They both said.

**-Around the Town-**

Shippo, Al, and Fletcher sat on a bench and started talking. "Fletcher, how come you wanted to research about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked. Fletcher sighed, "Because… it was our father's dream to perfect the Philosopher's Stone so we decided to do it for him…" Shippo's eyes were widened, "Do you know what happened to your father? All I know is that he disappeared."

Fletcher shrugged, "I don't know really… right now my brother has been very serious about the Philosopher's Stone. Then when he heard about this young girl named Kagome and the Shikon Jewel, he wanted to search for her… but we gave up. Now he badly wants the Jewel when she's here…"

Al and Shippo looked at him and frowned.

Fletcher then spotted his brother nearby, "Brother?" Then Russell ran fast. "BROTHER!" Fletcher then ran with him. Al and Shippo watched him ran. Suddenly, Kagome and Ed came.

"Have you seen the fraud here Al and Shippo?" Ed asked. Al and Shippo lied, "No…" Kagome was worrying now, "Because Russell stole the jewel!" Kagome shouted. Al and Shippo looked at Kagome with shocked faces.

"Not the jewel…" Shippo whispered.

"Come on, were going there tonight." Ed said. Al then looked at Ed, "But didn't Mr. Vercio told us last night not to go to the mansion again?" Ed sweat dropped, "You have a point their Al but I have another plan…" Ed has his sly smirk again.

Al, Shippo, and Kagome sweat dropped.

**-That Night: Mansion Walls-**

"Ed! I can't believe that we have to sneak out like that…" Kagome sighed heavily. Shippo was to be the lookout. "Brother, are you going to did the same thing we did?" Al asked. Ed then clapped his hands and put it on the ground making a big hole.

"This time were going to be moles underground." Ed smirked as he went in. Then he helped Kagome in. Al and Shippo followed. The four were underground and Ed was digging with Alchemy. Suddenly, the Jewel Shard started glowing.

"Hey Kagome, the jewel shard is glowing. What does it mean?" Al asked. Ed looked at it, "I think I sense were under the Mansion, so let's open this up." As Ed was about to the Alchemy the jewel glow brightly and it made a hole that led up into the mansion.

Kagome gasped, "How did it… do that?"

Ed shrugged but then he went out.

**-The Red Water Room-**

"Brother, where are we?" Al asked. It was a room filled with red smoke and red water river flowing by. "I don't know… I think this where they put the red water…" Ed explained. "Wait, didn't Mr. Vercio said this is a poisonous for human?" Al asked. Ed noticed something. He wasn't poisoned.

_How come I'm not poisoned?_

Ed looked down at the Shikon Shard he was wearing. It was still glowing. He knew why he wasn't poisioned.

_The shard…_

Suddenly he heard Kagome and Shippo coughing. "Oh shoot, it's probably from the red smoke they're breathing!" Kagome then collapsed on the floor with Shippo in her arms. "Lady… Kagome!" Shippo coughed. Ed carried Kagome in bridal style. Al carried Shippo.

Then suddenly, a door opened and Fletcher stepped in, "Guys over here!" He said. Al and Ed ran to Fletcher while carrying Kagome and Shippo.

**-In The Mansion Laboratory-**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw Ed's face. It was a little blurry but it became clear. "W-what happened?" she asked. She looked around and saw she was in the laboratory. "Are you okay Kagome?" Ed asked. Kagome nodded, "Wait, how come you weren't poisoned by the Red smoke?"

Ed then held the Shikon Shard. Kagome looked at it, it was still glowing brightly as ever. "The shard…"

"I see Edward, you're still back for more…" Russell said as he came in the room. "Brother…" Fletcher whispered. Russell approached Ed who was carrying Kagome. He then held out the almost perfect Shikon Jewel.

"How come the jewel is broken?" Russell asked. Ed then held out a shard from the Shikon, "Because I have the shard." Ed smirked. "Give that Shard to me now." Russell demanded. Ed turned to Kagome, "Kagome, I would like you step back…" Kagome nodded and stepped back.

Russell then noticed the Shikon Shard that Ed was wearing was glowing. He then looked at the Jewel he had in his hands wasn't. "How come the shard glowing and not the Jewel?" Russell asked.

"I don't know, but I want that Jewel back now Russell." Ed demanded. Russell smirked and put the jewel in his pocket, "Well you have to go through me first!" Russell then held a ring out which had the Philosopher's Stone embedded on it. He then touched a metal lamp and transformed it into a sword.

"Ready to fight shr…" Russell was cut off when he saw Ed a bit taller when he saw him. (A/N: I have nothing against Ed being the shrimp!) Ed was like 5 feet 7 inches. "I see. You've become tall… about 2 more inches…" Russell said. Ed looked at himself. He was a bit tall.

Kagome, Shippo, and Al were shocked.

Ed smiled, "Well I guess I am, a miracle huh?" Ed then transformed his metal arm to a sharp blade. Russell then strikes Ed first but Ed guarded it with his blade. Kagome gasped.

"You're fast…" Russell smirked as he tries to break his auto-mail. Then the shard started glowing again and then it released some kind of force making Russell shoot to the wall.

Russell then collapsed, "Ouch… how the hell did you do that?" he asked. Kagome was shocked. The shard did it again. "The shard…" she whispered. "Lady Kagome, the shard did that? But I thought demons could only do that! Ed is not a demon, he's human!" Shippo said.

Kagome turned to Shippo, "Shippo, you may not believe me… Ed has half of Inuyasha's power and Spirit." Shippo's eyes widened, "Is Ed Inuyasha's reincarnation?" he asked.

"No, but he has half of Inuyasha's power and spirit for some reason but not his entire soul. I don't know how Ed got half of Inuyasha's demon powers and spirit… he might be able to control the Tetsaiga (Sp?)." Kagome explained.

Ed then destroyed Russell's sword. Russell then stood up from the ground and ran to a metal door. He then performed alchemy and made a metal hose. Ed became confused, "What the fuck is that for?" he asked.

"It's a hose connecting to the red water plant." Russell explained and put on a sly grin. He then switched the hose open and suddenly pointing the red water at… Kagome!

"Brother!" Fletcher pleaded trying to stop his brother. Kagome's eyes widened. "Give the shard Ed or else Kagome gets the red water!" Russell demanded. Ed was dead silent and didn't answer. Russell then opened the hose and the red water came out. Kagome screamed.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the red water to splat her but it didn't. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Ed in front of her. The shard was glowing brightly than ever. Ed's eyes were closed and as he opened it, it became Inuyasha's eyes!

"Ed… Inuyasha?"

"Damn it bastard you!" Ed smirked revealing little fangs. Al, Shippo, and Fletcher's eyes widened. "Brother?" Al said. Shippo then saw Ed had Inuyasha's eyes,

"Inuyasha?"

The shard grows brightly and Ed was running to strike Russell. "BROTHER! SOMEONE MAKE ED STOP!" Fletcher cried. Kagome stood up.

_If Ed has half of Inuyasha's powers… maybe I can…_

"SIT!"

Ed then collapsed to the ground like Inuyasha when the shard glow and push him to the ground. Russell and everyone (except Kagome) sweat dropped. Ed opened his eyes again and it wasn't Inuyasha's anymore. His fangs went back to his ordinary teeth.

"What happened?" he asked as he stood up. Kagome looked at him, "You don't remember anything?" Kagome asked.

"All I remember is striking Russell to the wall with the shard then it became… well… I don't know…" Ed said. Suddenly the Magwar the Mayor and the other guards came in the ransacked room. Their eyes were widened.

"What happened here?" The mayor yelled. Everyone looked at him with sweat drops.

**-Hallway in the Mansion-**

Magwar wanted the four to wait outside while he talks to the imposters. Kagome was still shock about Ed's action back there.

_Did Inuyasha have taken over him? I think the shard did something… that connected from Inuyasha to Ed… and also Alchemy._

Kagome stared at the shard and then Ed. Ed looked at her, "What is it Kagome?" he asked. Kagome smiled nervously, "Nothing…" She then glanced at the shard, "Ed, are you sure you didn't remember anything?" she asked.

"No, I didn't… It was all a blackout like some power or spirit had taken over me…" Ed replied and looked at the shard. Kagome was worrying about him and Inuyasha. She just sighed heavily.

Then the guards came with tied Fletcher and Russell. The gang (except Ed) saw how sad they were. Magwar, the mayor, then came with a big grin. "Now! The two REAL Elric brothers! Can you please do me a favor? Can you please research the Philosopher's Stone and the Shikon Jewel?" he begged.

Ed and Al looked at each other. Kagome glanced at the two brothers also Shippo. Suddenly, Ed put on a sly smirk. "Why sure Magwar, but first we need to punish the imposters…"

Magwar looked at him with a bit confused and scared face, "Why sure Mr. Elric…" Ed smirked and went to the jail cell followed by Kagome, Al, and Shippo.

**-Jail Cell-**

The two brothers were dead silent as they were both tied. They were both miserable and sad of what they have done. Then, the door opened and there stood Ed, Al, Kagome, and Shippo. "What are you all doing here?" Russell asked and groaned. Ed approached Russell and untied him. Al then untied Fletcher.

"Why did you untie us?" Fletcher asked. Ed then replied, "We want you guys to move on, out of the shadowed past…" Ed then stood up and left quietly followed by Al, Kagome, and Shippo. Before Kagome left with them, she glanced at them one more and gave them a smile. She then left.

**-The Laboratory-**

In the mansion, the gang came and saw Magwar waiting for them. "So, did you punish them?" he asked. "Yes… but I changed my mind." Ed sighed with boredom. Magwar's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Ed smirked, "I decided I don't want to help you research the Philosopher's Stone… right Al?" Al nodded.

Then, Magwar grabbed a gun-like blaster. Inside the blaster was red water! Everyone's eyes widened.

"Even though I'm not an alchemist, I still have power to shoot red water at you!" Magwar laughed menacingly. Then he started shooting red water at them. Ed grabbed Kagome while Al grabbed Shippo.

"Kagome! Shippo! Go to a safe place! Now!" Ed demanded as more red water started shooting all over the place. Kagome and Shippo nodded and ran behind a pillar. Ed and Al tried to get Magwar but he was too fast.

"You can't get away from me!" Magwar shouted as he aimed the blaster at the pillar where Kagome and Shippo were. Shippo gasped and hugged Kagome tight. Luckily, the Shikon shard necklace was still on Ed's neck. It started to glow again and Ed's eyes turned into Inuyasha's.

"NO ONE FREAKIN' HURTS THEM!" Ed yelled and little fangs appeared in his teeth. He then did alchemy and the ground started to shake.

Fletcher and Russell then rushed in just in time, they saw Ed doing Alchemy and making the ground shake. Fletcher helped Kagome and Shippo out of the room.

As the ground was shaking, a pillar fell on top of Magwar but Magwar opened an underground route to escape. Ed was still making the ground shake; his eyes were bright gold and were cold.

"Make my brother stop or he'll destroy the laboratory!" Al said with a worried face. Kagome looked at Ed.

"SIT!" (A/N: Ed is not becoming Inuyasha, and he is not a half demon okay, just a little hint. The shard is making him this way for some reason… but I'll have to tell you later on why is this happening.)

The shard started to glow and pulled Ed to the ground. He wasn't typically hurt that much. Ed's eyes were back and his fangs were once again gone. The shaking had stopped.

Kagome rushed to Ed and tried to help him up. "Ed are you okay?" she asked. Ed nodded, "What happened? All I remember was something had taken over me again, it was all black."

"No time to talk Ed! Magwar's on the move!" Russell said as he went down to the underground passageway. Shippo, Al, Fletcher, Kagome, and Ed followed him down the ground.

**-Underground Passageway-**

Everyone was wearing masks because of the red smoke from the red water. They saw Magwar running in the distance. They all chased him until it led to a door. "What is this door doing here?" Shippo asked as he looked at the door.

"We'll have to find out!" Ed then kicked the door open. The room led to a fountain, which was producing red water. There was Magwar with a big hose that was connected to the fountain.

Russell did alchemy and destroyed the hose before Magwar shoot it at them. "Why you!" Magwar shouted. Out of the blue the cave started shaking and red water shoot out of the ground and was going to flood the place.

"I think we should run!" Fletcher yelled as he ran out of the room. The others followed him as well. Magwar was about to run out but rocks trapped the doorway and the red water flood all over making him drown…

**-Outside the Mansion-**

Everyone ran out of the mansion, they saw at the mountaintops… red water shot out everywhere and was about to drown the whole town even the mansion. To stop this, Ed then did alchemy and created a big barrier around the mansion so the red water wouldn't flow to the town.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with the red water?" Al asked. Fletcher then had an idea; he approached a tree and drew a transmutation circle. He clapped his hands and put it on the circle.

The trees then were absorbing the red water. Russell decided to do it as well to help his brother. All the trees became red when the red water was absorbed. Kagome, Al, Ed, and Shippo were amazed.

As the trees absorbed the red water, Fletcher and Russell decided to destroy the trees. The trees then turned into dust and were blown by the wind.

Fletcher and Russell looked at each other and smiled.

Ed then destroyed the barrier and everything was back to normal.

**-At The Train station- **

"Thank you guys for everything that you did for the town." Elisa thanked the gang, as they were about to leave the train. Russell and Fletcher also said their good-byes to them.

"When will I ever see you again Kagome?" Russell smiled as he held her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed as Ed was steaming behind her. "Well I…" Ed then grabbed Kagome, "Okay that's enough! Come on Kagome get on the train!" Ed glared at Russell and went in.

"Wait!" Elisa said.

The gang looked at Elisa from the window of the train. Elisa then gave them a basket of bread and lemons and a book about the stone and the jewel. "They are gifts!" Fletcher smiled. Shippo then grabbed the basket and book, "Thank you!"

The train then started and was already on its way.

Fletcher, Russell, and Elisa waved one last time to the gang. The gang waved back happily.

**-In The Train-**

"Finally!" Ed yawned as he lay on Kagome's lap. "I'm tired…" he sighed. Kagome nodded with agreement as she took a look at the book. "Yeah… we all are…" Kagome glanced at Shippo who was asleep already.

Kagome was still having thoughts about Ed, The Shard, Alchemy, and Inuyasha's powers.

_I still don't get it… why is the shard giving Ed some of Inuyasha's powers? The shard probably had some connection with Inuyasha, Edward, and… Alchemy. I guess I'll have to find out._

Kagome sighed and read the book that Elisa, Fletcher, and Russell gave.

_Inuyasha… don't worry, I'll find the Stone soon so you will be healed…

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Please review! See you all soon and one more thing, Ed is not turning into Inuyasha! I wish I can tell you why this is happening but I don't want to spoil it so bye!


	18. Chapter 17: Scar, The Ishvarlan Massacre

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Back for more! –Hands really hurt- Okay Chapter 17 is up! These are the 2 big questions now:

**Is Ed Inuyasha's true reincarnation?  
****Will Kagome able to heal Inuyasha in time? **

I really want to tell the answers but I hate to spoil it really! Now please review and no flames.

* * *

Chapter 17: Scar, The Ishvarlan Massacre

**-Back In Central-**

After leaving Xenotime, the gang decided to rest for a bit and took a look around the town. Shippo was buying some fresh foods with Ed and Al. Kagome was still reading the book that Russell, Fletcher, and Elisa gave.

Kagome was getting interested by the book every page she reads.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to look around with us?" Shippo asked with a puppy pout (that Ed showed him XD) Kagome looked at Shippo, she couldn't refuse that puppy pout.

"Alright, I will." Kagome smiled as she put the book in her brown backpack.

**-East Headquarters: Roy's Office-**

Roy was busily cleaning his window; he wanted to make his office clean as always. He was happy that he had a date with Riza. He smiled and hummed a tone. Riza wasn't with him since she was doing some paperwork in another office.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Roy replied simply as he sat down in his desk finally finished cleaning the window.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc came in the room with a cigar in his mouth as usual and a paper in his right hand. "What is it Havoc?" Roy asked sarcastically since he was getting a bit bored.

"Sir there had been killings of an Alchemist in Central." Havoc then gave him a paper that said an alchemist was killed.

"What? Who killed this alchemist?" Roy asked with his eyes widened. "Well… rumors has it that there's a man by the name of Scar who killed this guy. He's named Scar because of the X shaped in his head I guess." Havoc explained.

"Thank you for sending the message Havoc." Roy replied as he read the message.

"One more thing, another rumor is that he is already in Central… he may go after you… and the Elric brothers." Havoc warned.

Roy had sweat coming out; he put the paper down on his desk and looked at the window. "If this guy kills Certified Alchemist, then he might get the shikon Jewel and he might kill…"

"The girl named Kagome Higurashi…" Havoc finished.

"If he kills Kagome and destroys the Jewel then…" Roy didn't want to say it, it will just make it worse.

"Havoc, call the guards… We must get the Elric brothers, Shippo, and Miss Higurashi before Scar kills them." Roy demanded. Havoc saluted and went out. Roy later followed him.

**-Main Street-**

It started to rain on the gang. "Not again!" Shippo shouted as he jumped in Kagome's arms. "We have to find shelter and I mean quick." Kagome sighed as she went to find a shelter, Ed and Al did as well.

In an alley, Kikyo arrived mysteriously again. She felt something powerful in Ed's body… like Inuyasha's. "He must be the one I am looking for…"

"Any shelter yet?" Shippo asked. Al shrugged, "I don't know… Ed is trying to find one." Shippo was starting to get wet even Kagome. Kagome's school uniform was getting wet also. "Darn… I am so getting wet here…

Ed then spotted a man in the distance, "Maybe that man can help us!" Ed then ran to the man. "Excuse me sir!" The man turned around and it was Scar! Scar glared at him for he knew he was a State Alchemist.

"Edward… the Full Metal Alchemist…" He growled. The man saw behind him Kagome running with Shippo. He then saw a glowing jewel in her backpack. "Kagome Higurashi, the Jewel holder…"

"How do you know about us?" Ed shouted.

"I am an Instrument of God and I must destroy you State Alchemist and the powerful Shikon Jewel!" he yelled as he raised his right hand. Red sparks appeared in it.

Kagome gasped, "Ed we have to get out of here!" Al saw the man and yelled, "Brother come on!" Ed turned to Al and grabbed Kagome and Shippo. Scar growled and started chasing them.

Kikyo gasped and decided to follow them.

**-Alleyway-**

The rain started pouring and thunder came. Al was in the alleyway and shouted, "Guys over here!" Ed, Kagome, and Shippo went in the alley as fast as they can. But, there was a dead end.

"Damn it, a dead end!" Ed yelled and growled. Al had an idea and drew a transmutation circle. Suddenly, as Al was drawing the transmutation circle the dead-end wall started to crack and was destroyed by Scar.

Everyone's eyes widened. The gang then turned to the other way but another dead-end block them.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo said as he clutch tight to Kagome. Kagome held tight to Shippo, "I don't know…" Scar was approaching them with his right-hand releasing red sparks.

"You alchemist have made this world worse… and I shall stop them all!" Scar yelled. Ed's shard started to glow again and his eyes were again Inuyasha's. Fangs appeared again.

"You're not going to kill them all you bastard freak!" Ed shouted. Scar sensed something in him. "The demon's power…" Scar whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened again and Shippo's too. "Lady Kagome, is that Inuyasha in Ed's body?" Shippo shivered. Kagome shrugged, "I don't know what's causing it to happen…"

Scar then knew what was causing this, "The shard…" He then ran to Ed and ripped the necklace that had the shard off Ed's neck. "This shard… contains you're demon powers…" Scar said.

The shard was still glowing even though it was in Scar's hand.

Ed turned around, his eyes were still Inuyasha's and his fangs were still in his teeth. Scar's eyes widened, "What the?"

"I feel that you're fear has overcome…" Ed smirked as he showed his fangs. Ed transformed his auto-mail arm to a blade. "But you're going to die!" Ed then tried to strike him but his arm was grabbed.

Ed's eyes widened.

"You're too slow…" Scar whispered. His right arm started to glow and it destroyed his auto-mail arm.

Everyone gasped. "BROTHER!" Al yelled as he tried to grab Scar but Scar put his right-hand and destroyed half of Al's armor. Al was terrified and collapsed.

"AL!" Shippo yelled. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and tried to bite Scar but Scar kicked him. Shippo collapsed on the ground next to Al. Kagome was scared and terrified at the horrific scene.

She then ran to Ed and tried to help him. "Ed wake up please! You can't die now!" Kagome shouted as she hugged him. Scar approached the two and held his right-hand over them.

"You two will die now…"

"KAGOME! EDWARD! RUN NOW! HURRY!" Al yelled.

Ed was breathing heavily in Kagome's arms. "Please don't hurt Shippo, Al, and Kagome..." Ed whispered weakly. Kagome's eyes widened, "Edward..." Tears formed in her eyes. Scar looked at Kagome, "I want to kill you both... but I will spare your brother and your friend." Ed turned to Scar with those light-golden demon eyes. "Just kill me..."

"BROTHER! KAGOME!" Al shouted as he tried to save them but he couldn't.

Then a glowing arrow shot through Scar's arm and threw him on the wall. Scar yelled as blood came out of his shoulder. Kagome opened her eyes and turned around. Al was shocked.

Kikyo was behind with her bow and arrows at her side. She was wet and looked angry at Scar. "Enough now… you Massacre Demon…"

* * *

Author's Notes: I know that was a bit short so yeah... Kikyo saving Edward and Kagome? What does she want? Please review and no flames! 


	19. Chapter 18: Secrets and Answers

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this!

Chapter 18: Secrets and Answers

* * *

**-Alleyway-**

Kikyo had just struck an arrow to Scar's arm; Scar's whole arm was bleeding. Scar tried to destroy the arrow but the magic was too strong. Kikyo lowered down her bow and arrow. She looked at Ed, Al, and Shippo. She then glared at Kagome with her cold eyes.

Ed turned around, his eyes soften and it was no longer Inuyasha's eyes anymore too. Kagome turned to Ed, "Ed, are you alright?" she asked. Ed nodded weakly as he tried to stand up but tripped instead.

"Ed, you shouldn't do that you'll hurt yourself…" Kagome whispered. Ed glanced at Al and Shippo. They were both hurt badly. Shippo had a big bruise in his cheek while Al's armor was broken. Metal parts were scattered everywhere, they mostly came from Al's armor.

Kikyo approached Ed slowly; she took out her extra robe and put it on him.

Ed felt warm and he sighed heavily. He turned to Kikyo and asked, "Who are you?" As Ed looked at Kikyo straight she looked like Kagome only a bit older. He noticed her eyes were cold and sad.

"Kikyo what are you doing here and what do you want?" Kagome asked as she glared at her.

Kikyo sighed and first introduced herself, "My name is Kikyo…"

Then it struck Ed, as if he met her from somewhere. Somewhere hidden like from long ago. Kikyo then looked at him, "Who are you too young one?" she asked. Ed tried to stand up but he was weak.

"My name is Edward Elric…"

Also something had struck Kikyo too. Her eyes widened, she sensed a spirit in him… like Inuyasha's… only more powerful…

Kagome was just glaring at Kikyo. "Okay this is enough, we should get going now before it starts raining!" Kagome is still angry with Kikyo. She still had flashbacks of her kissing Inuyasha and stealing his soul to go to hell with her.

Suddenly, cars came and guards came running out with guns. Roy, Hughes, Riza, and Havoc came running out. Everyone was just shocked. "Okay what happened here Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he looked at the blonde teen that had his metal arm broken.

"Long story…" Ed sighed and put on a weak nervous smile.

Scar then destroyed the arrow with his hand and was able to escape. "Colonel! Scar!" Riza yelled as she tried shooting him but he was too fast. "I will destroy you all!" Scar shouted and jumped on a building. He then disappeared.

"AL! SHIPPO!" Ed yelled as he weakly approached the two. Shippo was lying close to Al with some bruises. "Al is he alright?" Ed asked with a worried voice.

"Edward…"

A punch struck Ed's face making him fell to the ground. Kagome and everyone else sweat dropped. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO GET KAGOME AND RUN!" Al yelled as grabbed Ed.

"But what if you and Shippo were killed by Scar?" Ed said. "What if Shippo and I weren't killed? EDWARD YOU IDIOT IF YOU AND KAGOME DIE THEN WHO WILL RESEARCH THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE AND THE SHIKON JEWEL? IF YOU TWO DIE THEN SHIPPO AND I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE ALONE HERE! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN? DO YOU WANT ME TO BE STUCK IN THIS BODY FOREVER?" Al yelled then his arm broke as he was grabbing Ed.

"MY ARM BROKE! ED YOU IDIOT!" Al sighed.

"I guess… I am… but the good thing is were…"

"Alive…" Ed and Al said at the same time.

**-Headquarters: Outside-**

Kagome was just looking at the stars again; it cleared up after they got back to HQ. It was really late but she wasn't tired. Kagome sighed and whispered, "What does Kikyo want from Ed? Something was there between them… they felt like they had seen each other before…"

"Kagome, you still there?" Ed asked as he came out. Behind him was Kikyo. Kagome smiled at Ed but when she glanced at Kikyo she just glared. Kikyo glared back. Ed looked at the two girls. He can tell there was electricity zapping at their eyes.

"Hey are you two sisters or something because you two almost look exactly alike except Kikyo is a bit older." Ed laughed nervously.

"No we are not sisters…" They both said at the same time and sweat dropped.

"I know there is something going between you two… what is it?" Ed asked as he crossed his arms. Kagome sighed, she didn't tell Ed that she was the reincarnation of Priestess Kikyo and Kikyo was her past self. She decided to leave that out but now she was confident enough to tell him.

"Ed, I haven't tell you this… I am Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo was my past life in the Feudal Era." Kagome confessed.

Ed's eyes widened as he looked at Kikyo. Kikyo nodded as well. "Yes… Edward."

"So how come Kikyo is still alive? Didn't she die already?" Ed asked with a confused face. "You only mentioned her Kagome, and you said she died and nothing else."

"Well, there was this witch who wanted to revive Kikyo so she decided to take her ashes and take half of my soul to revive her… so that's why she still wanders the earth." Kagome explained and glared at Kikyo. "She can also take souls like the one time she took Inuyasha's soul!"

Kikyo turned away from Kagome and sighed heavily.

"Inuyasha?" Ed repeated as if he heard that name before. Another powerful sense came to both Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other. "Kikyo we need to talk…" Kagome whispered. Kikyo nodded but was a little unsure about this.

Kagome secretly dragged Kikyo far away from Ed who was busily looking at the stars.

"Kikyo… I don't know why this is happening but… whenever I go close to Ed now… there is a powerful spirit in him… like Inuyasha's…" Kagome explained. Kikyo nodded and glanced at Ed, "It can't be him…"

"Kikyo what do you mean? And why did you came here?" Kagome asked.

"I came here because I sense the same spirit force like Inuyasha's in another world… so I came here to see what it is…" Kikyo said as she looked at Ed. "When I met Ed, something had struck me… like I met him in the past… I also felt a powerful spirit too…" Kikyo explained. Kagome nodded with agreement

"It can't be it… it could be him…" Kikyo pointed to Ed. Kagome was a bit confused after Kikyo had said that. "Kikyo… what do you mean him?" Kikyo looked at Kagome with an annoyed face. "Kagome can't you see?" Kikyo whispered.

"That Edward Elric is Inuyasha's **_reincarnation_**."

Kagome's eyes widened, now she knew the answers why Ed has Inuyasha's eyes, fangs, and the sitting curse whenever he gets angry. "But… how?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked at Kagome straight.

"Kagome, you did not know this… but I must tell you… when I was still alive Inuyasha held the Philosopher's Stone in his body… and I held the Shikon Jewel… Naraku then tried to get the two precious objects… his plan worked but getting the Shikon Jewel and the Philosopher's Stone did not work. When Inuyasha was put in deep sleep the Philosopher's Stone suddenly came out of his body and disappeared with half of his soul in it. His soul was once again reborn to Ed…" Kikyo continued.

"But what happened to the Philosopher's Stone?" Kagome asked with her eyes widened. "Right now I don't know… it didn't go with the soul though and it's not in Ed's body."

"One more question, why were you both reincarnated?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smiled, "Because we both vowed ourselves to see each other again in death but it changed, we were given another life…"

Kagome just gasped, "So it was true… Ed and I knew there was something going on… but we have to find the Philosopher's Stone to heal Inuyasha, he must not die you know…" Kagome frowned.

Kikyo was dead silent for a while but the she spoke, "Kagome, on your way to your journey with Al, Shippo, and Ed… you will have to overcome enemies…" Kikyo warned. "You mean the Dark Alchemists?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo nodded, "They are called the 7 sins… they are sent by Naraku long ago to stop you and Edward. They are also known as the next 7 Shichinin-tai… Band of Seven. They are all after the Shikon and the Philosopher's Stone. You must very careful Kagome please…"

Kagome shook her head meaning yes.

"Kikyo? Kagome? Come on we have to go inside… it's getting late." Ed yawned as he went back to HQ.

Kikyo and Kagome followed him as well.

**-In A Dark Place-**

Lust came up to the middle of the dark room with a mirror in her hands. "Master, we have tried to capture Kagome and the Jewel but we have failed." She said to the mirror. An image appeared of Naraku. "Then you must try to stop her again… and the Inuyasha's reincarnation…"

Lust's eyes widened.

Envy came running to the middle of the dark room, "What do you mean that dog demon's reincarnation? You didn't tell us he had a reincarnation, second life, and a new body!" Envy complained.

"Shut up you idiot!" Lust bonk Envy's head and sighed. "Master, who is that dog demon's reincarnation?" Lust asked.

"Edward Elric…" Naraku replied.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just to tell you people:

Edward- Inuyasha  
Kagome- Kikyo  
7 sins- 7 soldiers called Shichinin-tai or Band of Seven (Is that what it is?)

Now this story is totally turned into one! Do you think so? Please review and no flames!

**Next chapter is when (FINALLY) Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku go in the Sacred Well because of one stupid attempt from… whom?**

**Hint: You all know this he flirts with Kagome and he's a wolf prince... I said too much. XD**


	20. Chapter 19: Koga's Stupid Attempt

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 19 is up! Please read and review, no flames!

* * *

Chapter 19: Koga's Stupid Attempt

**-Feudal Era: Sacred Village-**

Miroku was helping some villagers. He was still worried about Kagome and Shippo. He was also scared that Inuyasha might not go on or fight. He was just weak. It was a sunny day and it was very humid. Miroku was sweating as he was helping all these people in the village.

Miroku and Sango must protect Inuyasha and the Sacred Well by all means. No demon had attack or even Naraku! That was beginning to be odd. After the Band of Seven was destroyed Naraku hadn't even attack.

I wonder what Naraku is planning… 

Miroku was in deep thoughts again. He also was in deep thoughts ever since Kagome and Shippo had left to find the Philosopher's Stone.

**-In A Medicine Hut-**

Inuyasha was sweating as he was lying in bed. Sango was making medicine herbs for Inuyasha to be a bit healthy and strong. She held a hot medicine water, "Inuyasha, drink this. It might help you a bit…" Inuyasha sat up and drank the water medicine.

He was a bit relieved.

"Thank you Sango…" Inuyasha sighed and coughed. He shivered a bit. Sango put a hand on his forehead. It was cold. "Inuyasha, lay down, you are still in a bad condition." Sango smiled warmly.

"How is he?" Miroku asked as he went in the hut. Sango turned to Miroku. He was all sweaty. "Inuyasha is still in bad condition… he starting shiver a lot but his sore throat is starting to fade away." Sango explained.

Suddenly as Miroku passes by he bumped into a pottery vase and broke it. "Oh no, the doctor's precious vase." Miroku frowned. Sango sweat dropped, "Great job Miroku." Sango sighed heavily.

Inuyasha stood up out of bed; he then put the pottery pieces together. He clapped his hands and put it over them. There was a big white blast and suddenly the vase looked new as ever. Miroku and Sango were shocked.

"Inuyasha, I had never seen you do that! Is it magic?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha replied, "No, it's called Alchemy. My mother taught me how to do that when I was a child. I never used it because I thought it was stupid but now that I realized it, it was all amazing."

Then all of the sudden, a big bang was heard outside. They also heard people screaming. The doctor came in with a scared face. "Sir, what's wrong?" Sango asked in a worried tone.

"Is it a demon?" Miroku asked.

"Yes! It's the wolf Demon Ko…" The doctor was cut off when Koga grabbed him and threw him off. Koga was sure mad and angry all the time. Inuyasha growled and tried to stand up but he couldn't instead he tripped.

"Okay Inuyasha, where the hell is Kagome? You can't hide her from me you despicable dog!" Koga growled at Inuyasha. He then realized that Inuyasha was a bit weak.

"Hey why are you like that Inuyasha? Are you scared of me?" Koga smirked. Inuyasha stood up, he tried to and he did. "No I'm not you stupid wolf idiot!" Inuyasha coughed a bit.

"Koga would you please leave. Inuyasha is in bad shape now and Kagome is on a quest to find the Philosopher's Stone." Sango explained.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT FAMOUS STONE THAT MY TRIBE TRIED TO SEARCH FOR?" Koga yelled. "Kagome can't go by herself! It would be too dangerous! I must save her!"

"Hold up wolf retard," Inuyasha halted Koga from getting out. Koga glared at Inuyasha, "What?" Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome is going by herself but is accompanied by Shippo! End of Story!"

"She can't be by herself! My beautiful woman can't be hurt! She must be saved!" Koga shouted and groaned. Inuyasha couldn't take this, he grabbed his sword and tried to attack but instead fell since he was so weak.

"You can't even attack me, how weak!" Koga chuckled at the poor dog-demon. Inuyasha growled and did alchemy. The ground started to shake and suddenly Koga was shot up to the sky.

Inuyasha smirked. Koga fell and winced. "You fucking bastard! Now tell me where's Kagome!" Koga demanded. "She's at the Sacred Well." Myoga blabbered as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha then flick Myoga of his shoulder.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW HE'S GOING TO GO…" After Inuyasha yelled at Myoga, Koga was already gone.

"Oh shit, thanks a lot you flea brain!" Inuyasha then was able to stand up and run after Koga. Sango and Miroku followed him as well.

**-At The Sacred Well-**

Koga started sniffing, until he smells the scent of Kagome and Shippo. "They were here…" Koga whispered.

"KOGA DON'T EVEN DARE JUMP IN THAT WELL!" Inuyasha yelled and started running at him. He then grabbed Koga and tripped into the Well. "INUYASHA! KOGA!" Sango and Miroku both yelled as they tried to run and see if they were all right but instead they tripped and went in by accident.

The Well started to glow as the gang were in the Well. They disappeared.

**-Resembool-**

In the outskirts of Resembool, Koga popped out of the Well first. He looked around. "This isn't the forest anymore…" Koga said as he stepped out of the Well. Miroku came out carrying Inuyasha. He was terribly sick.

"Poor Inuyasha…" Sango said as she helped Miroku carry Inuyasha out of the Well. Koga scowled, "What a weakling…" Sango glared at Koga and hit him with her big weapon (A/N: What's Sango's weapon called? Someone please tell me okay?)

Koga winced, "What the hell was that for?"

"Hey you three, what are you doing close to the forbidden Well?" a voice interrupted the gang. The gang saw a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a black skirt. She was also holding a basket and was walking with a dog.

"We just came out of there." Miroku explained. Miroku noticed how beautiful the girl was and dropped Inuyasha and came to her. He then held her hand, "Wow, you must be the most beautiful girl I ever saw! What's your name?" Miroku asked.

The girl got a bit annoyed; he hated boys that do that so she then slapped him. "My name is Winry Rockbell thank you very much!" Miroku collapsed with a big red hand mark on his cheek.

Sango and Koga sweat dropped. Sango was now carrying Inuyasha and put a hand on his forehead. "Poor Inuyasha… Miss can you please help us our friend is sick." Sango begged.

"Inuyasha? The half-demon dog?" Winry repeated. She still remembered the Feudal adventures the Kagome told her. Sango, Miroku, and Koga's eyes widened. "How did you know about Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"Oh you see my friend Kagome… she…" She was then cut-off by Koga. "MY DEAR KAGOME IS HERE? WHERE?" Koga started looking around. "Sir, I'm sorry Kagome isn't here, she's at the East Headquarters with Edward and his friends." Winry apologized.

Koga stopped for a moment when he heard a boy's name. "Edward? Who is he?" Koga asked. Winry sighed, "Let's have this long talk in my house, come on." Winry led them to her house.

**-Winry's House-**

"So you all know Kagome?" Winry asked as she gave them green tea. All of them nodded. Inuyasha was asleep on the couch with a blanket over him. "Poor Inuyasha, Kagome was right… this is a bad fever." Winry frowned as she sat on a chair.

"Yes it is Miss Winry, he had been feeling healthy a bit but he is still weak." Sango explained as she took a drink of her tea. Miroku was busily meditating in the corner while Koga was wondering about Kagome.

"And you," Winry turned to Koga. "Why are you looking for Kagome?" she asked the Wolf Prince. Koga stood up with hearts in his eyes. "Because Kagome is my woman, bride, and my soul mate! I want to win her heart and I want to marry her!"

Sango, Winry, and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Koga I'm sorry to say this but Kagome is taken by Edward Elric." Winry sweat dropped. Koga was dead silent and looked at Winry,

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS EDWARD ELRIC?" Koga asked with his eyes full of jealousy. Winry stepped away from him, "Edward Elric is the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is a very popular Alchemist and he is in search for the Philosopher's Stone with Kagome, Shippo, and his brother Alphonse."

When Inuyasha heard Alchemist and Philosopher's Stone his golden eyes shot open. "Alchemy…" Inuyasha whispered. When Winry heard Inuyasha, he sounded like Edward a bit and his eyes. Winry was a bit confused.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone…" Inuyasha sat up. "Inuyasha, you need some rest lie down." Sango said as she put a hot towel on his forehead. Inuyasha lied down; when he heard the Philosopher's Stone… there was a mysterious power in him suddenly.

"I hope he's okay…" Winry frowned.

"Whatever, he's just a weakling…" Koga said as he sat down on the floor cross-legged. After Koga said those word Sango became pissed off and bonk him on the head with her weapon. Koga winced in pain once again.

Winry looked at Inuyasha, she should have sworn she heard Ed's voice and saw Ed's eyes in him but she sighed. The phone then rang. When the phone rang that made Miroku, Koga, and Sango jump up.

"What was that Winry?" Miroku asked. (A/N: There from the Feudal Era so they don't know about new technologies)

"That was called the phone." Winry smiled as she answered it.

"What? You idiot! Fine… I will… okay bye…" Winry hung the phone up and sighed. "Not again…"

"What is it Winry?" Sango asked. "It was Edward you know. He said he's coming here with Kagome, Al, and Shippo. He needed a little bit of fixing." Winry explained. Koga then cracked his knuckles. "When he comes I'll kick the crap out of him, then Inuyasha, and I shall finally get Kagome all to myself!" Koga laughed evilly but then was stopped by Sango who bonk his head once again.

* * *

Author's Notes: That was hilarious! Please review and no flames! 


	21. Chapter 20: Back To Resembool

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 20 is here! Hope ya'll enjoy! Answering Reviews too. (Spoilers here for the upcoming chapters, read if you dare)

**The Violent Tomboy**: Inuyasha knows Alchemy because his mother taught him how to do it. He never used Alchemy because he thought it was stupid. He also knows about the Philosopher's Stone because it was once in his body. (Kikyo in Chapter 18 told that) Also thanks for telling the weapon!

**Neros Urameshi**: Where should I start with your long review? Well, for one I know that Winry is not going to fall for Inuyasha. She's with Alphonse. Second, Inuyasha is later going to be with Kikyo instead of Kagome because he avenged her death and realize he had loved her more than ever. (I'm a Kikyo/Inuyasha fan but I still like Inuyasha/Kagome.) Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken will be at the sequel or later in the chapters it's undecided yet for me. But the Band of Seven will be at the Final Battle. I am really sorry if Inuyasha is not paired up with Kagome but I hope you stay here for the story, there will be a lot of action here than romance you know? (Too much spoilers huh?)

**Kesenai Tsumi**: I new reviewer of my story, welcome! I hope you stay to read this chapter. Thank you for telling me what Sango's weapon is, and I thought it was a boomerang at first XD. Koga is going to get his butt kicked by both Edward and Inuyasha! (But too bad Kagome and Kikyo will both say sit to them!)

**Faded Moonlight**: Another fellow reviewer, well Kagome is sure going to be shock when she sees her Feudal friends are here. Thank you for the review.

**Crazyanimefreak15**: Welcome back! I was wondering where you went… Thanks for the review!

**Kenastar101 and Kurama's Foxy Miko**: Thanks for the reviews!

**Cosmic Angel Kagome: **Thanks for the review too!

**Anonymous**: HELLO! DID YOU READ? NO FLAMES! EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY VERY WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT!

Thank you for the reviews other reviewers that I didn't answer!

Now back with the story…

* * *

Chapter 20: Back to Resembool

**-East Headquarters: Roy's Office-**

"You two sure like you're a wreck." Hughes teased. Ed just glared at him so did Al. "Now what am I going to do, without my right arm I can't fix Al with Alchemy…" Ed sighed as he glanced at Al. Al looked at him back and frowned. Kagome and Kikyo were taking care of Shippo.

"Your right if Ed can't do Alchemy then…" Riza sighed.

"An arrogant pipsqueak who swears a lot." Havoc frowned.

"A little annoying brat." Hughes sighed.

"Useless! Just Useless!" Roy agreed. Riza did as well. Kagome, Kikyo, Al, and Shippo just sweat dropped at all those comments. "HEY! LOOK I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK I'M 5 FEET 7 INCHES NOW FOR SOME FRICKIN' REASON! AND WHY ARE YOU ALL AGAINST ME!" Ed cried.

"Poor Ed…" Kagome giggled a bit. Kikyo and Shippo did as well.

"Well I already called my mechanic to fix my arm already." Ed explained as he held his broken arm. "Brother, we really need some fixing here you know. We have to go back at Resembool to see Pinako and Winry." Al suggested.

"I know!" Ed yelled, as he was so defeated.

"Can I come as well?" Kagome asked with a smile. "I want to see Winry again." Shippo agreed. "What about you Kikyo?" Shippo asked. "Well, I might as well come and tag along." Kikyo nodded. Kagome and Kikyo now got a long very well.

"Well let's go!" Ed smiled.

"Hold up Fullmetal." Roy halted the hyper blonde teen. Ed glanced at Roy and sighed, "What Mr. Flame hotshot?" Roy was a bit annoyed by his comment and looked at him, "Ed if you go to Resembool with that condition you are surely be defenseless. Plus, no one can defend the girls, Al, and poor Shippo. You need a bodyguard!"

"Hold up! No I do not need a bodyguard! I can handle everything by myself!" Ed snapped.

"Edward," Riza sighed. "You need a bodyguard since a man-killing alchemist named Scar may attack you and your friends at any moment. You need a strong bodyguard like…"

"Me!" Everyone glanced at the unfamiliar voice that chimed in.

A man with a baldhead came in the scene. He had a bit of blonde hair in his baldhead. He had an elegant mustache under his big old nose. He was also wearing a state alchemist's uniform and was really muscular.

"Major Armstrong! Thank you for volunteering to be Ed's bodyguard!" Hughes chuckled. Armstrong nodded, "My pleasure." He then glanced at Ed and started to hug him. Ed was choked.

"OH EDWARD ELRIC! I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! THE PURE LOVE THAT YOU HAD TO RESURRECT YOUR MOTHER, THE BROTHERLY LOVE THAT YOU TRIED TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER'S SOUL, AND THE TRUE LOVE THAT YOU TRIED TO DEFEND YOUR BEAUTIFUL GIRL FROM THE DARK ALCHEMIST! EDWARD I…"

"Major, could… you… stop hugging… me now?" Ed choked and sweat dropped. Armstrong let him go and dried his little tears. Ed turned to Roy with a lot of anger veins popping up.

"Colonel, how did he learn so much about me?" Ed asked. "Well you know the Major he always… tap into things…" Roy sighed.

"So it is, Major is now Ed and his friends bodyguard!" Hughes declared. Ed and his friends moaned.

**-Ed and Kagome's Room-**

Kagome was putting Shippo to sleep since he had a bad and long day today. Shippo was soundly asleep on Kagome's lap. Kagome smiled, it's like she's a mother and a baby. "Someday you will make a great mother Kagome." Ed said as he was looking at the window again.

Kagome blushed by that comment, "Me a mom! Wait no… I can never be a great mom in my life! I tried babysitting my brother and I wasn't good at that." Ed chuckled, "Come on, you made Shippo to sleep and you tried defending him. Isn't that motherly instincts?"

Kagome looked at him, she then saw the pain in his eyes. She knew he wished that his mother wasn't killed and is still going to be here for him. "Ed, are you… okay?" Ed snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome, "Yeah I'm fine Kagome…"

Kagome then realized she needed to tell why Ed has these powers, demon-like powers. "Ed… do you know the feudal adventures that I told you about?" Kagome asked. Ed nodded, "Yeah what about it?"

"Well, do you know the half-demon Inuyasha who was my friend and is very sick?" Kagome asked nervously. "Yeah what about him?" Ed asked as his curiosity started to rise.

"You're the reincarnation of Inuyasha…" Kagome replied.

"Hold up! Reincarnation? Look I don't really believe those demons and things but a reincarnation of a half-demon?" Ed was shocked. "Ed it is true! The power you had that is causing your body is all demon powers. You inherited those powers from your past life…"

**-Ed's Point of View-**

After those last words by Kagome…

"_Ed it is true! The power you had that is causing your body is all demon powers! You inherited those powers from your past-life…"_

By the look of her face and eyes, she was serious. Though I never believe in Demons, Monsters, and other fairy tale things Kagome were positively telling the truth. Shit. Why do I feel like I don't trust her? I am such an idiot.

Reincarnation.

That word made my curiosity rise up to like 100 high. I mean reincarnation… is that what happens to people when they die? Given a new life again and a new chance to wander and walk the earth once again? I mean Kagome even told me she was reincarnated form Kikyo.

"Edward, are you there? You look so space out today!" Kagome sighed. I glanced at her. She sure was worried about me… facing Scar like that. Kagome always is worried about me and she doesn't want me hurt.

"Yeah I'm here Kagome… I was just spaced out at the whole reincarnation thing." I told her the truth on what I was really thinking. I wonder how she feels about me right now, an idiot probably. Not believing in these feudal tales she had told me makes her more different, like she stands out of the crowd.

**-Kagome P.O.V-**

"_Yeah I'm here Kagome… I was just spaced out at the whole reincarnation thing."_

Was he really that curious about all these things I've been telling him. What if he doesn't believe me? I am really telling the truth. He has to believe me… I just hope he trusts me.

"Kagome, I know you are telling the truth…" He said with a small smile. "I just don't believe in fairytales… that much…" He sighed and looked back at the window. I know Ed doesn't believe these things but he believes my story.

To me, going in the Feudal Era was a fairytale but this feels like a fairytale too…

**-Back to the Regular P.O.V-**

Kagome put Shippo on the couch and put a small blanket on him. She smiled that Shippo was healing a bit. Kagome glanced at Ed who was in daze again. "Ed, do you believe me that my story is true… and the reincarnation thing?" Kagome asked.

Ed was silent for a bit and spoke, "Kagome if this really explains about my strange powers then I do, I will always believe you Kagome if this is serious…" Ed turned to her and smiled. Kagome blushed a bit but smiled back.

**-Next Day: Train Station-**

Kagome had her brown backpack and Shippo in her arms. Kikyo was standing next Kagome and looking around. Ed was with Armstrong and yelling at him for putting Al in the storage room with sheep all over him. He was sure pissed off.

"Shippo, are you still hurt?" Kagome asked. Shippo replied, "A little, but thanks for healing me Kagome and Kikyo." Kagome and Kikyo nodded. The train finally came and everyone went aboard.

**-Resembool: Train Station-**

The gang went out of the train and Armstrong got the package where Al was put. Al was still a bit gloomy when he was still in the package. "Here we are, back at Resembool!" Ed yawned as he stretched his left arm.

Kagome nodded, "Yes we are… I can't wait to see Winry again!" Ed and Al nodded. Armstrong was enjoying the breeze, "Now come on kids, we must hurry now!" Ed fumed up again, "DON'T TREAT LIKE I'M A KID!"

Kagome, Shippo, Kikyo, and Al sweat dropped.

**-Outside Winry's House-**

"Winry's house sure is nice." Kagome complemented. Ed and everyone else nodded. "Great she's going to scold me again for breaking the auto-mail again…" Ed sighed. Suddenly, a big bang came from the top balcony and there came out Koga.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kikyo's eyes widened.

"KAGOME MY WOMAN!" Koga yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome sighed, "Here it goes again…" Ed fumed up as he saw Koga picked up Kagome in bridal style.

"Kagome, I missed you so much! Going there alone with Shippo, finding the Philosopher's Stone. Why didn't you take me with you?" Koga whispered. Kagome was getting a bit pissed off. "Koga put me down…" Kagome said. Koga did as well.

Sango and Miroku came out of the house. Kagome was shocked. The others looked at them too.

"Guys, how come you're here? Didn't I told you I am going to do this and you must take care of Inuyasha back at the village?" Kagome scolded. Sango and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Kagome, it was all Koga's fault… so we accidentally came here with Inuyasha." Sango explained. Kagome's jaw dropped, "INUYASHA? GUYS YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS ARE TO BE FOR INUYASHA!"

"Kagome, why don't you go in will talk about this…" Miroku suggested. Winry then came outside. "EDWARD!"

Ed fell down in anime style.

**-Winry's House-**

Everyone was all in the living room having tea and food a bit. Inuyasha was on the couch asleep. Kagome was drinking tea and was sitting next to Edward who carefully watch what Koga is going to do to her.

"Okay let's make some introductions." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Ed, that's Sango." Kagome pointed to a girl with a weapon behind her and was wearing a kimono. Sango smiled. "Sango, this is Edward Elric." Sango waved a bit to Ed. Ed waved back nervously.

"Then there's Miroku the Monk." Kagome pointed to a young man next to Sango. His face is like a pervert ready to strike girls. He was also handsome and his black hair was tied in a little ponytail. He was also holding a staff and was in robes.

"That's Koga…" Kagome pointed and glared at Koga. Koga glared at Ed and was full of jealousy. He was wearing like a fur warrior kind of suite. His hair was also tied into a ponytail and was not very much handsome.

"Last is Inuyasha…" Kagome pointed to the teen demon that was laying down the couch. As Ed stared at him, he had some connection to him. As he looked at him, past memories came. He saw vivid visions of Kikyo shooting an arrow at him then was put in a deep sleep. Then a young girl who was Kagome freed him. He also experienced visions of Naraku hurting Kikyo. All these memories seem so real.

Ed then snapped out of it.

_These visions of my past life… _

Ed then stood up and approached Inuyasha, Kagome and the gang looked at him. Winry was curious the most also Kagome and her friends. Ed takes a step next at Inuyasha. His eyes turned to Inuyasha's and as he opened his mouth fangs appeared in his teeth.

Everyone was shocked as they saw this. "What happened to Edward?" Winry asked with a worried voice.

Inuyasha's eyes opened as he sat up on the couch.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked weakly. "Edward… Elric…" Ed replied. Inuyasha sensed something in him. He sensed the same demon powers as him. "Edward… huh?" Inuyasha then had visions again, he saw himself in Ed's body trying to do alchemy saving his dead mother with Al. It turned wrong and he lost his two limbs.

Then he saw a vision that he was saving Kagome in a well.

All these visions of his new life were so real.

Inuyasha and Ed were dead silent; their eyes were both closed. "Okay these two are annoying me, why I…" Koga stood up as he tried to strike them but then Ed and Inuyasha opened their eyes and smirked showing both of their fangs.

"Koga!" They both said at the same time as the two tried to strike Koga. Kagome and Kikyo gasped and both said at the same time…

"SIT!"

Ed and Inuyasha both collapsed on the floor. Sango, Al, Miroku, Shippo, Armstrong, Winry, and Koga sweat dropped.

Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other and glanced at the two on the ground. Koga chuckled and laughed, "You two look stupid I can't believe it." Inuyasha couldn't stand up he was so weak from the illness. Ed was able to.

Miroku and Armstrong carried Inuyasha back on the couch. "EVERYONE STOP THERE SHALL BE NO VIOLENCE!" Armstrong yelled. Ed growled at Koga. "You fucking idiot…" Ed sat down next to Kagome and glared at Koga.

Everyone else was confused about Ed and Inuyasha. "Hey how come Inuyasha and Ed reacted the same?" Winry asked with a confused face. Kagome sighed, "Look, this is why Ed is reacting the same thing as Inuyasha because…"

Ed cut off Kagome,

"Because I am Inuyasha's reincarnation."

Everyone gasped, "INUYASHA'S REINCARNATION?" Koga yelled. "There's two Inuyashas here? Shit, how am I supposed to get Kagome?" This time Winry came up and bonk Koga's head with a wrench. Sango smiled as Winry did that.

"So Edward is Inuyasha's reincarnation?" Miroku asked both Kagome and Kikyo. "Yes he is, Ed is truly Inuyasha's reincarnation. He has his power, a bit of his personality, and his spirit. He may also control the tetsusaiga." Kikyo explained as she glanced at Ed who was drinking tea quietly.

Everyone glanced at Ed. They all realized he was like Inuyasha. Ed looked up at them, "How come you are all staring at me?" he asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"SO EDWARD IS NOT JUST AN ALCHEMIST HE'S HAS DEMON POWERS!" Armstrong yelled as he flexed his muscles. Everyone just looked at him and sweat dropped.

Ed looked at Winry, "Winry what about my arm? I need to fix it now because I have to hurry back to central to research more about the Philosopher's Stone." Winry then glared at Ed, she was still angry with him breaking his arm. "Fine! It will be up in three days!"

Ed nodded with agreement, "Okay…" He glanced back at Inuyasha, as he looked at him the same visions came popping up in his head.

_Inuyasha's reincarnation…_

"But while you're here!" Koga stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Will have a little fight…" Koga smirked. Sango then bonked Koga's head again, "No violence remembers?" Koga collapsed down the floor and everyone laughed.

**-In The Dark Place-**

"Inuyasha and his gang had finally come…" Naraku said in the mirror that Lust was holding. "Yes he is Master, when shall we attack them?" Lust asked. "Soon my dear Lust soon…" Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and Greed approached Lust. Both of them wore a shard of the Philosopher's Stone. Then the band of seven appeared as well.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu also had the shards of the Philosopher's Stone. If they combined those shards it shall be the complete stone.

"Master we shall obey your order." They all said. Naraku smirked, "Excellent, we shall strike at the 3rd day when Edward's auto-mail is completed."

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no! Big trouble ahead, Final Battle is coming and it is almost the end here. What will our heroes do to stop this? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review and no flames! 


	22. Chapter 21: Kanna's Appearance

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 21 is here. I hope you all enjoy!

Answering Reviews…. (I'm answering reviews now if anyone is confused)

**Neros Urameshi: **I know. We all know that Koga got told! He needs to be mature and let Kagome decided for herself not him. Also Naraku doesn't have Kohaku and Kagura here in this story, they will be in the upcoming sequel. I know lots and lots of servants! Naraku was the one who got the Philosopher's Stone when Inuyasha released it out of his body. Ed might sacrifice himself… who knows? Also the final battle will be very bloody…

**Silver pendant: **The guy in the book wasn't Ed it was a slight mistake. He looked like him, but isn't really him. Everyone believed it was Ed but it was **false**. Sorry about the slight mistake, I was planning it to be Ed is someone else's reincarnation but I changed the idea it. I might change it later on.

**Crazyanimefreak15: **A very bad situation, yes very bad! I don't know how they will stop them… there shall be hope though… Thanks for the review!

**Inuyasha Friend: **Thanks for all your reviews; I know I'll keep it up!

**Animefan17: **Thanks for the review!

**Faded Moonlight: **They act so much alike XD

Thanks for all the other reviewers who aren't listed here!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 21: Kanna's Appearance

**-Winry's House-**

The girls were busily talking about love life, boys, and adventures. They all liked to giggle and laugh a bit. "Kagome, you really love Ed do you?" Winry asked as she looked at the teen girl. "Yeah I guess, but I still like Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at the dog-demon who was lying on bed.

"What about you and Miroku, Sango?" Winry asked. Sango blushed red, "Well me and Miroku… I don't know really!" Kagome, Kikyo, and Winry giggled. Kikyo was so happy that she felt she wasn't miserable anymore. She felt alive and happy with her new friends.

"He is a bit charming but a pervert…" Sango sighed as she drank tea. Winry laughed, "Kikyo how about you, you have a very interesting life." Kikyo smiled, "Well it's a bit confusing for you to understand really…"

Winry was sort of making a new metal arm for Ed. She shined it with oil and put some metal and screws in it. She was almost done. "Wow Winry, your machine is going to be great, what is it again?" Sango asked as she helped Winry shine the metal-arm.

"It's called auto-mail, auto-mail is for men, women, girls, and boys to have if they broke or lost their limbs or something like that. It's really great." Winry explained. Kagome and Kikyo looked at it curiously.

"Winry, I saw one guy had a gun for an arm. Why do people do that?" Kagome asked as she had memories of a guy with a gun as an arm. Winry frowned, "Because they do that for violence, I really hate people doing that…" Kagome looked at Winry, she really was worried about people with that kind of auto-mail.

Suddenly, someone broke the window from outside. It was Major Armstrong who accidentally punched Winry's window. Inuyasha was awoken by the sound of the shattered window. "Mister Armstrong please watch out! Tell the other boys to spar somewhere else safe please!" Winry demanded. "Yes Miss Rockbell!" Armstrong said politely.

Winry sighed, "Boys, you know how rude they are! Now what am I going to do with this window?" Inuyasha then stood up and did alchemy without a transmutation circle. Kagome and the other girls were shocked. The window was newly fixed! "He can do alchemy?" Winry asked.

"I never saw Inuyasha do that before…" Kagome and Kikyo both said at the same time.

"His mother showed him alchemy. When she was left with him, she taught him alchemy to defend himself when he was child." Sango explained. Kagome looked at Sango, "But I thought his mother was an ordinary human." Kikyo then chimed in the conversation, "But, his mother was one of the greatest alchemist ever, even his father…"

"His father?" Kagome, Sango, and Winry's eyes widened. (A/N: Winry knows about Inuyasha's family too.)

"Yes, Inuyasha's father may be a demon… but he was actually one of the famous alchemists in the Feudal Era. Then he disappeared leaving Inuyasha's mother with Inuyasha." Kikyo explained.

"Why hadn't Inuyasha tell all these family things?" Sango asked the miko. Kikyo frowned, "Because it was a painful memory for Inuyasha. When he was a child, his mother died. He wanted to resurrect her but he only got hurt, he almost lost both of his arm and leg off… luckily his father came and stopped the transmutation." Kikyo explained.

"Poor Inuyasha…" Winry sighed. Kagome noticed something… Ed had the same painful memory. His father disappeared and left to be taken care of by his mother. Then his mother died and he wanted to resurrect her with human transmutation. It was all like Inuyasha but Inuyasha didn't lose his arm and leg.

"Ed's childhood memory is almost alike with Inuyasha's, but the only difference is that Inuyasha didn't loose his limbs and Inuyasha's father came to stop the transmutation but Ed's father didn't." Kagome explained.

"So it is true that Ed is really Inuyasha's reincarnation." Sango agreed. Winry nodded with agreement.

"I am almost done with his arm, just a little adjustment in the hands." Winry said as she screwed the bolt in a finger. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango looked at the metal arm closely it was fixed like in half an hour.

"Finally! It's finish!" Winry's eyes sparkled as she held up the shiny metal arm. "I show you… WINRY ROCKBELL'S AUTO-MAIL ARM!" The other girls sweat dropped and giggle.

**-Outside of Winry's House-**

"Come on boys fight!" Armstrong said as he flexed his body. Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Al, and Ed sweat dropped as Armstrong did his muscle flexes. "Who is this guy Edward?" Miroku asked. Ed groaned, "My annoying bodyguard…" Ed sighed as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Miroku did as well.

Now they were watching Koga spar with Armstrong. They were punching, kicking, and making their own moves. "Come wolf prince!" Armstrong smirks. Koga tried punching and striking him but he kept dodging. Al was cheering with Shippo. Ed and Miroku were just watching quietly.

"Damn it I got to hit you for I am Koga!" Koga smirked as he tried hitting Armstrong but still he kept missing. Ed, Al, Miroku, and Shippo sweat dropped when Koga said that.

"Hey brother, check if Winry has your arm ready." Al suggested. "Yeah great idea Al." Ed smiled as he walked inside the house, before he went in there was a big bang. He looked back and saw Armstrong squashed Koga on the ground. Everyone was laughing at the scene. Ed chuckled as he went inside.

**-In Winry's House-**

"Hey Ed!" The girls greeted with a smile. "Hey, umm… Winry… do you have my arm ready?" Ed asked. Winry nodded, "Yes I have it ready, shined, and new! Now Ed please lay on the other couch and I will get the tools."

Ed lay on the couch and relaxed. He looked across to the other couch where Inuyasha lay asleep. The other girls had left outside to see what the boys are doing and it was just Inuyasha and Edward.

Inuyasha then grunted and opened his eyes. He turned his head weakly to Ed. Ed turned to Inuyasha.

"I see your arm is getting ready for… fixing." Inuyasha smirked. "It looks so stupid…" Inuyasha groaned. "Just be quiet…" Ed sighed and glared at Inuyasha. "I'm sure you look more weaker with that illness of yours." Ed countered.

"Oh shut up…" Inuyasha growled.

Even though they both are the same person who has a half-soul they still act the same as the other. "So Edward, my reincarnation… what happened to both your arm and leg?" Inuyasha asked weakly. "I tried to use Human Transmutation to bring back my dead mother with Al… but I paid the price…" Ed frowned.

Inuyasha was a bit shock, "I did the same thing… but I almost lost my two limbs too… when I tried resurrecting my mother, my father was able to stop the transmutation."

"Good thing your father's there because my father never came back, he just abandons us!" Ed groaned as he waited for Winry to come in with her tools.

Winry finally came in and Inuyasha pretended to sleep but he secretly watch as Winry tried to put connect the auto-mail arm to Ed's body. Ed knew that Inuyasha was watching him. Ed glared at Inuyasha; Inuyasha just smirked and turned around not facing Ed.

"Almost done Ed!" Winry said as she smiled. "Fine just fucking hurry up!" Ed shouted, Winry was pissed off and instead she bonked his head with a wrench. Ed winced, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Inuyasha laughed quietly while he was sleeping he can totally hear Ed's loud mouth potty voice.

"Oh shut up jackass, I'm trying to fix your arm." Winry shouted and sighed. Kagome entered, "Hey guys, what's going on? I can hear yelling from outside." Winry looked at Kagome, "It's because Ed here is being a loud mouth cursing device! Here, you're done now go run off outside with the others!" Winry sighed as she put away her tools.

"FINALLY! I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE!" Ed shouted but got hit on the head with wrench again!

Kagome looked at Ed as he left the door then she glanced at Inuyasha who was sleeping quietly. Kagome shrugged and went outside.

**-Outside-**

"PERVERT!"

A loud slap was heard from outside, Kagome came out just in time to see what's going on. Sango was bonking Miroku on the head again but this time she borrowed Winry's wrench. Miroku was totally hurt.

"What did he do this time?" Kagome asked trying not to laugh. Miroku always does these perverted things to every girl he sees, such as Sango. "THERE SHALL BE NO PERVERT!" Armstrong yelled as he stretched his muscles again. Everyone just laughed.

All of the sudden, as everyone was laughing a bright blue glow appeared in Winry's house. Everyone looked at the house. It was glowing brightly. "What's happening in there?" Shippo asked as he jumped on Ed's shoulder. "I don't know, come on guys let's check it out!" Ed then went in followed by the others.

**-In The House-**

In the living room, everyone saw a little girl that looks about seven-years-old. The girl was like an albino child. Her face had no emotion what so ever. The girl had long whitish-silver hair and her eyes were black like it was a void.

The girl also held a mirror in her arms. Also in front of her was Inuyasha floating!

"Kanna…" Miroku whispered with his eyes widened. Winry was behind her in shock, she was also holding a tray of food that she dropped on the floor. "Who is that girl?" Winry asked quietly.

Ed then spotted something glowing in her neck, it was red and it was glowing brightly… he knew what it was…

_**"A Philosopher's Stone Shard…"**_

* * *

Author's Notes: Kanna is here! Big trouble, what's she going to do and why does she have Inuyasha floating in front of her? What does she want? Stay tuned and please review! 


	23. Chapter 22: Into Naraku's Palace

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 22 is up! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Answering Reviews:

**Neros Urameshi: **Too much bonking, poor Koga. But who cares? Koga didn't have that much friends, he just likes to spar a lot and chase Kagome and… Kikyo? He wants to kill both Ed and Inuyasha XD. Oh no Kanna is here! Thanks for the review.

**Kikyoreborn9295: **Koga is always freaking out here XD!

**Supermegagirl: **Thanks for the review but sadly Sango is with Miroku in this story and Roy is with Riza. But thanks for the review!

**Faded Moonlight: **I don't have school yet… I just have some Art Classes. But I am able to try reviewing in school time. The Quest: Philosopher's Stone will have three sequels and two prequels on how it all began. So I'm trying to accomplish the Quest series, it all revolves around FMA x INU.

**Animefan127: **Inuyasha and Ed exist the same because both of them have half of each other's soul. So if Inuyasha dies then half of his remaining soul goes to Edward. So that's why they are exist the same, and plus, Ed is in another world.

**Inuyasha Friend: **You do? Thanks! Thanks for calling me a best writer; it's really making me continue this story. Thank you!

Thank you for the other readers/authors who reviewed! I appreciated it!

* * *

Chapter 22: Into the Naraku's Palace

**-Winry's House-**

Inuyasha was floating in front of Kanna who held a shining mirror in her hand. Everyone was dead silent as they saw the scene. "What the hell do you want?" Ed asked the albino child Kanna. Kanna remained silent and just looked at Inuyasha. Ed was getting pissed off.

"Answer me damn kid!" Ed shouted once again. Kagome pulled Ed back, "Edward, you don't want to mess with Kanna, for she is a demon who takes human souls." Kagome explained. Ed turned back to Kagome, "I don't care, and we have to save Inuyasha!" Ed yelled.

Everyone looked at Ed and agreed. Sango got her hiraikotsu ready, Miroku got his staff, Kikyo wield her bow and arrow out, Koga and Al got into their fighting poses. Armstrong carried Shippo on his shoulder, took of his shirt, and got into a fighting pose.

Winry just got her dagger and wrench.

Inuyasha was still floating in front of Kanna. He seemed weak as if she was draining his powers. Ed noticed it, "Guys look, and she's draining Inuyasha's powers!" Everyone gasped, "Come on we have to get Kanna and quick before he dies!" Kagome said.

Ed transformed his metal-arm to a blade and tried to strike Kanna but then someone appeared next to her, it was Wrath! Wrath smirked, "Hello there Fullmetal and friends!" In Wrath's neck was another Philosopher's Stone Shard!

"Who the hell are you?" Koga asked who was a bit annoyed.

"Wrath, and you are all about to die!" Wrath then attacked Koga first. Koga dodges the attack and tried to hit Wrath. Wrath was punched but wasn't hurt. Everyone watched the fight, Ed was trying to hard to get Kanna but a barrier was guarding her.

"Damnit what is this thing?" Ed shouted as he tried to destroy it with a blade. Kagome tried to help as she grabbed Kikyo's bow and arrow. She then aim it closely to Kanna and the shard she was wearing.

"Edward watch out!" Kagome then shot the arrow, and the arrow went through the barrier and it shot the Philosopher's Stone shard. The shard then went right off Kanna's neck and the barrier disappeared. Ed then smirked and tried to get Kanna but something went wrong.

The mirror Kanna was holding in her hand was glowing brightly and the light illuminated the room. "What the hell?" Koga yelled as he was trying to hit Wrath but the light just illuminated everywhere. Everyone closed their eyes as they were about to be sucked in by the blinding light.

Everyone disappeared except Armstrong.

"What, where did everyone go?" Armstrong said as he scratched his bald shiny head. He looked around but no one was there.

**-In A Dark Place-**

"Ugh…" Ed said as he opened his eyes. He then saw Kagome lying in front of him unconscious. He blushed furiously and set her next to him. He stood up and looked around, everyone was unconscious. He also looked at where they are; they were in a dark place… a gloomy one.

"How did I get here?" Ed groaned. He also looked around once more. Inuyasha was missing! "Oh shit, where did the demon go?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly and saw Ed next to her. "What? Ed… where are we and what happened?" Kagome sat up and looked around as well.

"I don't know Kagome, where in a dark place…" Ed replied. Then everyone woke up as well. "What?" Al said as he carried unconscious Shippo in his arms. "Kagome, what is this place?" Kikyo asked. Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Winry looked around. "The last thing that happened is that there light illuminated my whole house… and that was it." Winry sighed.

"Hey where's Armstrong?" Miroku asked as he looked around. "And Inuyasha, Kanna, and Wrath!" Sango said. "I don't know, but this is freaking me out!" Koga shouted. All of the sudden, torches lit up showing pillars. The pillars were carved, the carvings showed Transmutation Circles and other signs in Alchemy.

"What is this place, the pillars are all carvings of Transmutation Circles." Ed said as he touched one. The circle started to glow and suddenly 4 caves appeared out of nowhere in the walls of the dark Place. "This is getting weirder and weirder…" Koga said as he just stared at the caves.

"We should split up, Kagome and I will go to cave one. Alphonse, Winry and Shippo will go to cave 2, Sango and Miroku go to cave 2, and Koga and Kikyo go to cave four." Ed said as he and Kagome go to cave 1, everyone else go to their places.

**-Naraku's Throne-**

"The gang had split up Master to the four caves…" Envy informed. Naraku smirked, "Thank you Envy… we must attack them before they go here. Greed and Jyokotsu I want you two to go after Kagome and Edward. Lust and Kyokotsu go after Alphonse, Winry, and little Shippo. Ginkotsu and Pride go after Sango and Miroku. Mukotsu and Gluttony… go after Kikyo and Koga. All the others… stay here, I am planning something later on…"

Envy, Bankotsu, Wrath, Kanna, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu stayed. Naraku stood up from his throne and held the last shard of the Philosopher's Stone. Then an earthquake came, the ground of the throne cracked open and there was a dragon-like demon came out.

It was Ryuukosei…

Naraku's servants were shocked. "This is the ultimate demon that was once defeated by Inuyasha's father and him… Ryuukosei rise and I shall embed this shard into you!" Naraku threw the red glowing shard into Ryuukosei's body. Ryuukosei started to glow red and became powerful.

Naraku laughed evilly, he knew he would beat the gang and become unstoppable.

Inuyasha was lying on a mat in the corner of Naraku's throne… he was going to die…

* * *

Author's Notes: RYUUKOSEI? AGAIN REBORN AND THIS TIME WITH THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE SHARD EMBEDDED IN IT'S BODY? THIS IS SURELY A BAD SITUATION! HOW WILL EDWARD AND THE GANG STOP THIS? INUYASHA IS ALSO DYING! GUYS HURRY! 

-Calms down-

Everyone please review and hope Inuyasha is going to live and everyone stop Naraku! That was short again… but next chapter is surely going to be long…


	24. Chapter 23: Attack!

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 23 is up, and what will happen to the gang when they encountered one of the 7 sins and the Band of Seven? And how will they defeat Ryuukosei and oh so powerful Naraku…? And is Inuyasha going to live or die?

Answering Reviews:

**Lycosyncer: **Mostly all Kagome centered stories always start with a betrayal. I just didn't like it that much. Most of the stories are all Betrayal Fiction I found. So I decided to make a story that is not a betrayal fiction. I had an idea, "What if Inuyasha has this illness and the only thing that can cure it is The Philosopher's Stone!" I was about to plan a betrayal fiction until this idea popped into my head. So Kagome and Shippo work together with Edward and Alphonse. At the journey, Kagome started to fall for Edward and Ed too. Then she finds out that Ed was Inuyasha's reincarnation. So that is what I planned which totally did work. Thanks for the review!

**Neros Urameshi: **I don't know if Kagome, Edward, and his friends would destroy a powerful demon Ryuukosei… but we shall see in the Final Battle, which is about to come… Oh and sadly I don't know if Kagome is going to kiss Inuyasha, there is going to be something different… Kikyo is not going to kiss Inuyasha just a hint! Ed is going to try to do something for Inuyasha to live more but what? Well you have to find out soon!

**Kenastar101: KYU? XD!**

**Faded Moonlight: **Yes I planned it all in the beginning to make a story like this!

Thanks for all the ones who reviewed; I can't list them all you know! I got 160 Reviews yes!

NOTE: This is my idea of the plot; do not steal my idea got it? Just make your own Plot on your own story, but if you need some help making one I can just give you some ideas so don't steal my plot and idea for this crossover!

* * *

Chapter 23: Attack! 

**-Kagome and Ed-**

"This cave is sure getting darker…" Kagome whispered, as she stayed close behind Ed. Ed grabbed a torch from a pillar as they were in the cave. "Damn… we have to find Inuyasha soon and defeat this Kanna girl and another sin called Wrath." Ed whispered as he tried to light the cave more.

As they were passing by Kagome spotted an arrow on the wall, she was confused why the arrow was there but she grabbed it anyway for battle time. The cave was getting darker and deeper. Ed was trying to light the cave more.

The two then saw transmutation circles drawn on the walls of the cave. Ed looked at them closely; they were the most odd Transmutation Circles he had ever saw. When he was about to touch one a dagger swift by him.

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly a man came out, he was wearing a pink kimono which had leaves decorated on them. He had a sword in his hand. He also had like marks on his eyes and his hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Next to him was a man who was surely one of the homunculi.

"Who are all of you?" Kagome asked with a face full of fear.

"Call me Greed." Greed introduced as he smirked. "My name is Jyokotsu!" The man said who had his sword ready. Both of them had the shards of the Philosopher's Stone. Kagome and Ed's eyes widened with fear, but Ed refused to be scared he transformed his metal arm once again as a blade.

Kagome got her bow and arrows ready for the attack…

**-Winry, Alphonse, and Shippo-**

Winry had Shippo in her arms while Al was in front of them. He had a torch too so he could light up the whole cave for it was dark. Shippo was shivering and was hugging Winry tight. "Shippo don't worry, were right here… nothing is going to happen ok?" Winry whispered so Shippo would calm down.

"But…" Shippo gulped, "What if someone attacks us?"

"He has a point Alphonse…" Winry said as she looked at Al who was very cautious. Winry stayed quiet as she held Shippo tight. Winry then spotted a medium Hiakotsu hanging on the wall of the cave, she was so curious…

She needed a weapon anyway.

There were also other weapons in the cave walls but Winry grabbed the medium hiakotsu (which was not as big as Sango's) "Hey that's the same weapon that Sango has!" Shippo said. Winry nodded, "Yeah, maybe I can try this weapon a bit." Al looked at Winry who had a hiakotsu.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" Al asked. Winry shrugged, "No, but I sense I can use this weapon that Sango called a hiakotsu." Al thought it wasn't a good idea but he let Winry have it anyway. As they were walking the walls were carved with Transmutation Circles. Al looked at one and he never saw it. He wanted to touch it but a long nail swift by him and hit the wall.

Winry gasped so did Shippo. A woman approached them. She was pretty and sexy. Her long black wavy hair was up to her back and her piercing purplish eyes stared at them. Next to her was a man with green hair, he also had big muscles too, and he was just huge and strong! His teeth were all fangs and were very sharp.

Al knew who the woman was. It was Lust. But he didn't know the big man next to him…

"Hello there Alphonse, Winry, and Shippo. My name is Lust, and this is my fellow partner… Kyokotsu." Lust introduced. Kyokotsu growled at them. Winry put Shippo on a safe place and got her hiakotsu she found. Al was in his fighting pose already. Lust and Kyokotsu were ready to attack them so they strike!

**-Miroku and Sango-**

Sango was in her fighting clothes and has her large hiakotsu behind her back. Miroku held a torch and he held his staff tight. "It's pretty dark here… light the whole cave will you Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed, "Yes my dear Sango." Sango blushed at that comment and slapped him again. Miroku had another slap mark on his cheek.

"Don't ever call me dear okay?" Sango yelled at him with red tints on her cheeks.

"Well I am sorry Sango…" Miroku closed his eyes and light up the torch more. They passed by some hanging weapons that were on the wall. They also came across the carvings of Transmutation circles. Miroku and Sango examined them closely, Miroku saw all the transmutation circles in a book he read that he borrowed from Edward but he never saw these kinds.

"I wonder what kind of circles are these?" Miroku whispered, as he was about to touch one a bullet swift by him and hit the wall. "What was that?" Miroku whispered as he looked in front of him. He saw Ginkotsu!

Next to Ginkotsu was a man who seems to look like he was 40 is something. He had a patch on his left eye and he was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. He was another one of the sins.

"Hello there monk and slayer! You all know me but this man next to me is named Pride the great!" Ginkotsu smirked. Pride smirked also as he grabbed his two swords behind him. Ginkotsu got his guns ready to shoot them both. Sango got her hiakotsu ready and Kirara (I forgot to introduce her) jumped out behind her back and transformed.

Miroku got his staff ready and his wind tunnel ready to strike them all. Ginkotsu and Pride smirk and strike them…

**-Koga and Kikyo-**

Koga was leading Kikyo through the cave to find a way out. He was also holding a torch to light up the way. Kikyo got her arrows ready if there was any attack that was coming. Koga remained cautious on what's going to happen but first he wants to sweet talk Kikyo, "So Kikyo, you look very beautiful today I see… you almost look like Kagome…" Koga smirked.

Kikyo frowned and bonked him on the head with her fist. Koga winced, "Why is everyone bonking me today?" Then they spotted some transmutation circles carved on the wall. With curiosity Koga approached one of them and looked at them closely, "Wow these are the freaky circles that Al draws on the ground."

He was about to touch one until someone threw a rock on Koga's head. Koga winced, "Kikyo did you do that… again?" Koga spotted Kikyo was paralyzed and next to her was a rather small man with a veil over his face like a mask. Next to the man was a big fat guy. It was one of the sins again. "Hello their Koga my name is Mukotsu, nice to meet you. This is my friend Gluttony…" the man smirked.

Koga got into his fighting pose and smirked, "My pleasure!"

**-Back to Kagome and Ed-**

"Damn it!" Ed's eyes turned into Inuyasha's and as he was grinding his teeth, it showed little fangs. Jyokotsu's eyes widened, "So it is true that you are Inuyasha's reincarnation!" Ed smirked, "Yes I am now die you filthy thing!" Ed then slashed Jyokotsu's waist but no blood came out. Ed's eyes widened.

Kagome was trying to aim for Greed but he was too fast. Suddenly Greed sneak up behind her and grabbed her. Kagome choked, "Ed…" Ed glanced back at Kagome. "Kagome!" He tried to run back but Jyokotsu grabbed him. "You're not going anywhere!" Ed struggled to get free but then he accidentally took the red shard of Jyokotsu. Jyokotsu started to glow red and suddenly he became dust.

"What the hell?"

Ed approached the dust but it blew away and it revealed a red shard. Ed picked it up; it was part of the Philosopher's Stone. He glanced at Kagome who struggled free, "KAGOME!" Ed ran and kicked Greed on the face.

Greed collapsed on the ground and Kagome tried to stand up. Ed helped her up, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow. "Ed how did you destroy Jyokotsu?" Kagome asked.

Ed held up a shard of the Philosopher's Stone, "By this, you have to grab the Philosopher Stone out of their necks and they will eventually disappear because that is how they live." Ed explained. Kagome looked at Greed who was about to stand up. She ran and grabbed the Philosopher's Stone Shard out of his neck.

She then grabbed her arrow and shot Greed in the heart. Greed then spit out some black blood and suddenly transformed into dust. Kagome picked up the red shard and suddenly the red blood shard turned into a light reddish-pinkish shard. Kagome became confused.

"Hey I purified it!" Kagome said as she held up the red stone. Ed then gave her the other shard and Kagome also purified it. "So you can purify the Philosopher's Stone too?" Ed asked. Kagome shrugged, "I guess since I am a Miko."

Ed then saw light in the distance, "Hey Kagome look! Light! Come on!" He then pulled Kagome to the light, which was there only way out of the cave. Then the transmutation circles started to glow unknowingly and the cave started to pulse.

"What's happening?" Kagome shouted as she held tight to Ed. "I don't know what the fucking hell this is but we just have to…"

The ground shattered and both Kagome and Ed fell. Kagome screamed and Ed grabbed her. "Just hold on!" They both closed their eyes as they fell…

**-Back to Winry, Al, and Shippo-**

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo then had blue fire coming out of his hands, the fire then spread to Lust. Lust's face burned as she screamed like hell. "HIAKOTSU!" Winry shouted. Then the hiakotsu hit Lust's back as she fell on the ground. The hiakotsu then spin back to Winry… Winry became confused, "How did I do that?" (A/N: You know whom she was reincarnated from…)

After Lust was hit, the Philosopher's Stone Shard fell off her neck. She started to shake and she became weak without it. Shippo grabbed the red shard and put it in his pocket. Winry grabbed her dagger and shot it to Lust's heart. Lust spit out blood everywhere. Winry pushed the dagger in more. Lust then collapsed in the ground…

Dead…

She started to shake and she became dust. Winry and Shippo became confused how she became dust. "That was weird…" Winry sighed and looked back at Al who was fighting Kyokotsu. Kyokotsu grabbed Al and tried to destroy his armor. Winry grabbed her hiakotsu and started swinging at Kyokotsu. Kyokotsu's head got hit and fell.

Kyokotsu still didn't give up; he tried to stand up but was kicked down by Al's foot. Kyokotsu growled, "You will never destroy the powerful Kyokotsu!" Al's soul in the armor smirked, he then grabbed Winry's dagger and shot it through his chest. Kyokotsu's eyes widened as blood spit out everywhere.

Shippo jumped in front of him and grabbed the red shard off his neck. It was still glowing red as ever. "I guess it's still glowing for some reason…" Shippo said as he put the shard in his pocket.

"Now we have to find somewhere to get out and quick before more bad guys come in our way!" Al suggested as he started to find a way out of the cave. Winry carried Shippo on her shoulder and held the medium hiakotsu in her hand.

"What about these Transmutation circles Al? Probably they are the keys to get out of this cave." Winry approached one and was about to touch it but it started to glow. All the other transmutation circles started glowing too. The room started to pulse and created an earthquake kind of shake.

"What's happening Winry?" Shippo shivered, as he held tight on Winry's shoulder. "I don't know Shippo!" Winry replied and screamed. Al then grabbed Winry. "Just hold on guys!" The ground then shattered, Winry and Shippo screamed but Al didn't he just closed his "eyes".

The three fell into a hole…

**-Back to Miroku and Sango-**

The two were having a hard time beating the two evil guys. Miroku tried wind tunnel at them but it couldn't work since Pride has these poisonous smoke in his body. Sango and Kirara tried to attack Ginkotsu but his guns were like… strong.

Kirara then started flaming the guns of Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu winced and he accidentally dropped his gun. Sango grabbed the gun and destroyed it by breaking it in half. Kirara then strike Ginkotsu and flamed his face, his mask broke. Ginkotsu shouted in pain.

Miroku was still trying to stop Pride until he saw the red shard embedded into his neck. Miroku got the idea were Pride is getting powerful…

"The Red Shard." Miroku whispered.

He then tried to attack Pride from behind but first he grabbed the red shard embedded in his neck. Miroku then punched his face and Pride collapsed on the ground. He started feeling weak. Miroku grabbed a sharp rock on the floor a pierced it through Pride's heart.

Blood shed out, Pride yelled like hell and finally died. Miroku put the shard in his pocket and tried to help Sango. "SANGO TRY AND GRABBED THE RED SHARD! IT'S ON HIS NECK!" Miroku shouted. Sango nodded and ordered Kirara to get the red shard as she tried to attack Ginkotsu with her hiakotsu from behind.

Kirara grabbed the red shard off his neck. Ginkotsu then felt weak… Sango then hit him with her hiakotsu from behind. Ginkotsu then fell on the ground… weak. Kirara then attack him with its fire attack. Fire burned all over Ginkotsu…

He was burned alive.

Miroku and Sango had all bruises on their faces. Miroku even had a scar on his hand. It was from Pride's swords. Sango then came a bandaged it with her ribbon. "Thank you Sango." Miroku smiled, Sango blushed lightly. Kirara transformed back and went on Sango's shoulder.

The three then were on their way to find a way out and also find the others. Kirara then spotted a Transmutation Circle glowing. Kirara then yelled to signal the circle glowing. "What is it Kirara?" Sango asked. She then spotted all the circles glowing. Miroku did too.

The ground started to pulse like it was an earthquake. Then it shattered, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara both fell into the ground…

**-Back to Kikyo and Koga-**

Koga started destroying Gluttony but he was too fast… and too fat. Kikyo was still paralyzed but it was only her legs. She was able to shoot arrows still. She tried aiming it on Mukotsu but he was fast for a little guy.

Koga then saw a red shard glowing on Gluttony's neck. He tried to strike Gluttony but his long tongue grabbed him. "Yuck, you little disgusting freak!" Koga then grabbed his little sword and cut of his tongue. Gluttony yelled, "My tongue!" Koga then ran fast and punched him on the stomach.

Kikyo then saw a red glowing shard on Mukotsu's neck. Kikyo first tried to kill him before grabbing the red shard. She aimed carefully to his eye. She then got ready and shot it.

PLICK!

"No my eye!" Blood shed out of his right eye. Kikyo crawled and grabbed the red shard. She then punched him on the face. Mukotsu collapsed on the ground. "Ouch…" Kikyo winced as she shook her hand back and forth by the punch.

Koga then jumped on Gluttony and put his "poisonous" dagger into his mouth. Tons of blood shed out of his mouth. Koga then stepped back as Gluttony exploded. Blood came spitting out. Kikyo then looked at the red shard and it changed color a bit. It was light pinkish-red now. She purified it.

Then Kikyo's paralyzed legs faded and she was able to stand up. "That was weird and disgusting…" Koga said as he carried Kikyo on his back. (A/N: No, Kikyo isn't falling in love with Koga, she's with Inuyasha.)

As they were walking to find a way out the ground started to pulse. They both look around and saw all the Transmutation Circles glowing brightly. Kikyo gasped and Koga held her tight. The ground shattered and the both fell in.

The both screamed and closed their eyes as they fell…

**-Naraku's Throne-**

Kagome was the first one to wake up from her unconsciousness. She looked around and saw pillars all over the place. She looked at the front and there she saw Naraku sitting down with a smirk. Above him was the biggest Transmutation Circle ever. Ed and the others woke up.

"Ed look…" Kagome pointed at Naraku and the circle. Ed's eyes widened. The others did as well.

"Naraku…" Ed whispered as if he knew him from the past. Kagome looked at Ed, his eyes turned into Inuyasha's.

"I see… Inuyasha's reincarnation has finally come to fight!" Naraku smirked. Envy, Kanna, Bankotsu, Wrath, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu came with smirks (except Kanna). The gang's eyes widened as they saw all of them had the red shards. "Shit…" Koga and Ed said at the same time.

Kikyo then spotted Inuyasha at the corner of the room. He was dying…

"Everyone look its Inuyasha!" Kikyo pointed with a worried face. Everyone looked at Inuyasha they have to save him… Ed then got into his fighting pose and everyone did as well. He then growled,

**"It's time fight!"**

* * *

Author's Notes: The Final Battle is coming in the next chapter! Who will win? And is anyone going to die?

VOTE:

Oh I want to give a special ending at the story, vote on what you want to see in the Special ending:

**BLOOPERS (FUNNY BEHIND THE SCENE CHAPTERS)**

**A SONG FIC (EDWARD, AL, KAGOME, WINRY, SHIPPO, INUYASHA, SANGO, AND MIROKU ARE GOING TO SING)**

**OR JUST NOTHING (WOW THAT SUCKS)**


	25. Chapter 24: Showdown

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE IMPORTANT:**

**-Readers/Reviewers**

**I'll be leaving again for 2 weeks to go to California; right now I will end this story so I don't have to wait. Plus school is coming and I might have not a lot of time to do this, so right now I will finish this story! Please review in each chapter okay so I will know what you will think. Also character death is coming… but guess that will it be…**

**-AngeleyesKagome **

Author's Notes: Chapter 24 is up! Sorry my mistake, this isn't the Final Battle yet… (The Final Battle is where Naraku and Ryuukosei fight) please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Showdown

**-Naraku's Throne-**

Ed transformed his metal-arm again in a blade. Both Sango and Winry had their Hiakotsus. Miroku held his staff and made a fist. Kikyo and Kagome had their bow and arrows on their hands. Shippo was on Al's shoulder and his hands were ready for a foxfire. Al and Koga were in fighting pose.

Envy smirked, "Come on Fullmetal, fight me!" Bankotsu also smirked; he also wanted to fight with Ed. Ed smirked at then, "Then we shall!" Ed first tried to strike Envy but he was fast. Bankotsu joined in and punched Ed in the face. Ed fell and his eyes turned more golden like Inuyasha's.

"Damn you!"

Sango and Winry then wanted to defeat Renkotsu. Renkotsu smirked at the two girls, "Come on you two babes, and fight me all you want!" He held his two guns out, Sango and Winry looked at each other and held their Hiakotsu…

"HIAKOTSU!"

Renkotsu started shooting them and the Hiakotsu fell down the ground. Sango and Winry's eyes widened.

Al and Shippo faced Suikotsu. They both got into their poses, Al ran to him and was about to punch him but his hand got grabbed by Suikotsu and tumbled him down. Shippo jumped and yelled,

"FOXFIRE!"

Blue fire came out burning only Suikotsu's arm. Suikotsu smirked and the burnt disappeared. He grabbed Shippo and started choking. Al stood up and tried kicking Suikotsu but he was too strong. Shippo was choking.

Miroku and Koga faced Wrath who was smirking. Miroku and Koga looked at each other and nodded. Then they tried strike Wrath, Wrath then jumped behind them and kicked them both with his legs.

"Shit…" Koga whispered and growled. He grabbed out his sharp dagger and tried to stab him but he was too fast.

Kagome and Kikyo held their bow and arrows up to aim at Kanna's mirror and her face. Kanna then held the mirror tight and looked at it with her emotionless face. The mirror started to glow and there came out 4 tentacles. Each of them had a red shard embedded on them.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Kagome heal Inuyasha with this red shard!" She gave it to her quick. Kagome nodded and went to the corner of the room, Luckily Naraku was watching the fight and was laughing that he didn't notice Kagome was going to Inuyasha.

Kagome held the red shard and the red shard embedded in Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's eyes opened and saw Kagome with a worried face. "Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled. "No time to talk, you got to help Ed look!" Kagome pointed to Ed who was trying to fight for his life.

Inuyasha nodded and ran to Ed fast.

Ed had bruises all over his face and left-arm. "Your becoming weak Fullmetal!" Envy smirked. Ed tried to stand up and his fingers became claws. "SHUT UP FREAK!" He clawed his face out. Inuyasha came in time and kicked Bankotsu on the face.

Inuyasha looked at Ed who totally was using his demons powers. Ed looked back at Inuyasha and smirked. Inuyasha smirked back.

"Ready?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah!" Ed and Inuyasha both kicked Envy and Bankotsu at the same time. Envy and Bankotsu were able to stand up because of the red shard in their necks. Bankotsu held his "Banryuu" weapon up. It was a rather large sword like Inuyasha's. Envy transformed his right hand into a blade.

Inuyasha got his tessaiga ready. Ed then saw the red pure shard in his pocket glowing… it floated up and transformed into a…

"Reverse Blade tessaiga!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. It was a twin of the tessaiga only it was a reverse blade and it had alchemical powers in it. Ed held the Reverse Blade tessaiga in his hands. Envy and Bankotsu's eyes widened but smirked.

"You think you can beat us? I think not!" Bankotsu then attacked Inuyasha with his Banryuu, Inuyasha defend himself with his tessaiga. Envy then strikes Ed with right-arm blade. Ed dodged it and cut off his blade with the reverse blade tessaiga. Envy winced in pain.

Naraku was watching and was horrified to see Inuyasha was healed and cured. But he enjoyed watching the fight anyway. He was also shocked to see the legendary Reverse blade tessaiga in Ed's hands. Naraku was getting horrified.

"Not to worry… I have seven shards of the Philosopher's Stone." He whispered and smirked. Ryuukosei was in an underground cage waiting to be released soon if the gang defeated them all. Naraku was enjoying all of this.

Sango and Winry grabbed their hiakotsus and faced Renkotsu. They swing their hiakotsu and it sliced Renkotsu's guns off. Sango and Winry smiled then they started running and kicked Renkotsu in the face.

Renkotsu fell on the ground with his nose all bloody. But he stood up and grabbed his bigger gun, which was a riffle. Sango and Winry's eyes widened but they stayed brave. "We have to do this Winry, we can!" Sango charged at Renkotsu but Renkotsu had shot Sango's arm. Sango yelled in pain.

"Sango!" Winry shouted but she too got shot in the leg. Winry yelled she had never been shot before in her whole life. Renkotsu approached them with a smirk. Winry's eyes widened until she remembered something… Al taught her alchemy.

She drew a transmutation circle with her blood on his gun and she did it. Suddenly, Renkotsu's gin was destroyed. "Damn you girl!" Renkotsu shouted, as he was about to get the two. Sango put the red shard out of her pocket and released the power out of it.

Red poisonous smoke came out, the smoke was acid and it burned Renkotsu's face. Renkotsu yelled like hell. Sango was able to stand up and grabbed the red shard out of his neck and stabs him with her dagger. Blood spit out of his body as he collapsed down the floor.

Winry was in pain with her shot leg, blood was all over. Sango's shoulder was bleeding badly. "Winry… I can't…" Sango collapsed on the floor. "SANGO!" Winry then held out the red shard and was able to heal Sango.

Sango's bleeding arm healed…

Winry collapsed on the floor after she tried to save Sango from death. Sango's eyes opened and turned to Winry. "WINRY NO!" Sango cried. Winry was dead… (A/N: Not bashing Winry!) Sango tried to wake Winry up but she was dead. Sango cried and held the red shard.

_I HOPE THIS HAS ENOUGH POWER!_

The red shard then healed Winry and her wounds were gone. Winry's eyes opened she felt healthy and alive. "Sango thank you!" Winry smiled. Sango nodded, "Come on let's help Kagome and Kikyo!" Sango and Winry then ran to Kagome and Kikyo who were struggling.

Kikyo tried to shoot the tentacles. Kagome also did as well.

"HIAKOTSU!"

Two Hiakotsu sliced off 2 tentacles. Two red shards then came out, Winry and Sango grabbed the red shards as fast as the can. Kagome and Kikyo smiled at them. "Come on we have to destroy 5 other tentacles!" Kagome said as she shot one. Winry, Kikyo, and Sango nodded. It was Girl Power time! (A/N: XD)

Back with Al and Shippo, Al was able to kick Suikotsu to the ground. Shippo was bruised in his neck but was able to fight. "FOXFIRE!" Shippo shouted full of energy. The blue fire became bigger and it flamed Suikotsu's whole body but still he wasn't hurt.

He grabbed Shippo and choked him until he was out of air. "SHIPPO!" Al yelled as he punched Suikotsu behind. Suikotsu dropped Shippo who was unconscious. Al then kicked Suikotsu behind 2 times until he collapsed. Al carried Shippo and put him in his armor safely.

Al then did alchemy but for the first time it had no array or circle. After Al did alchemy Suikotsu shot up. "WHAT THE HELL?" Suikotsu yelled and fell onto the ground. Al noticed how he was getting power.

"The red shard…"

Al then ran to him and kicked him. He then grabbed the red shard out of his neck. Suikotsu became weak. Al then grabbed Suikotsu's sword and plunged it through his heart. Suikotsu yelled in pain.

Al stepped back as blood shed everywhere. "Yuck… I'll never do that again…" Al said as he stepped back, he then glanced at Miroku and Koga who were having troubles with Wrath. Al grabbed Wrath from behind. "Take him down guys!"

Koga and Miroku smirked, "Our pleasure!" Miroku grabbed the red shard first and punched Wrath on the face. Wrath became weaker without the red shard… Koga then grabbed his dagger out of his pocket and slashed Wrath's chest. Blood spit out and Al dropped Wrath on the ground.

Miroku, Koga, and Al smirked. "Hey Al, where's Shippo?" Miroku asked. "Oh he's in my armor resting… he was choked by Suikotsu…" Al frowned.

Back to Ed and Inuyasha's fight, Bankotsu slash Inuyasha's arm but not entirely. "DAMN!" Inuyasha yelled in pain, Bankotsu smirked. Ed saw Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" But then Envy strikes him but Ed unleashed the alchemy power in the reverse blade tessaiga.

Envy's eyes widened as he was slashed in half by its demon and alchemical power. Envy screamed in pain as blood shot out of his body as he was cut in half. Bankotsu looked back at Envy, "ENVY!" Then Inuyasha grabbed him and choked him. Ed grabbed Bankotsu's weapon.

Bankotsu was choking and Inuyasha choked him harder. "I defeated you once, and you're about to die!" Inuyasha did alchemy in his neck and suddenly his neck shot out blood also his face and body. Inuyasha dropped Bankotsu on the ground; he then grabbed the red shard.

Ed also grabbed the red shard that was in Envy's body. They both smirked, "Well good job Inuyasha." Ed said. Inuyasha nodded, "Feh, you were good."

Then they heard screams.

"That sounded like Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And Kagome!" Ed shouted. The two then went to Kanna…

The last tentacle got Kikyo and Kagome both. The tentacle that came from Kanna's mirror was choking Kagome and Kikyo. Sango and Winry were on the ground bruised and hurt. Al, Miroku, and Koga tried to help Sango and Winry.

"TESSAIGA!"

Ed and Inuyasha yelled at the same time as they swing their tessaigas at the tentacle that had Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome and Kikyo fell down but Ed caught Kagome and Inuyasha caught Kikyo just in time. The two lay them on a safe place. "They'll be fine…" Ed told the others.

Ed turned to Kanna who was still emotionless and had the mirror in her hands. Ed then slashed the mirror in half with the reverse blade tessaiga. Kanna noticed this and suddenly for the first time she had an emotion… a shocking emotion. Kanna then fainted and the red shard embedded in her body came out.

Ed grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Miroku came and carried Kanna next to the other girls.

Then everyone heard clapping, "Bravo! Bravo!" Naraku said and smirked. Inuyasha and Ed glared at him. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "You're the one who started all of this!" Ed shouted and growled also.

Naraku then smirked and clapped his hands. The ground started shaking and it was shattered. A large dragon came out and it was…

"Ryuukosei…" Inuyasha said as his eyes widened. Naraku laughed evilly. Everyone gasped.

"It's time for all of you to die!" Naraku laughed evilly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no! Ryuukosei has finally arrived! What will Ed, Inuyasha, and the others do to stop this demon? Stay tuned. 


	26. Chapter 25: The Final Battle and Death?

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 25 is up and it's the final battle! Finally, but it's also named "Death" in it… who's going to die? I am not bashing the character okay?

I am trying to finish this since I'll be away for 2 weeks, please review each chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Final Battle and Death?

**-Naraku's Throne-**

Ryuukosei was glowing red and had a shard embedded in its body. Ed and everyone else's eyes widened…

"Meet Ryuukosei, the demon-dragon… I hope you don't mind… he's joining the fight!" Naraku chuckled evilly. Ryuukosei then was about to strike them but Ed grabbed Kagome who was unconscious, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo. Miroku grabbed Sango while Al grabbed Winry. They were both unconscious after fighting Kanna.

Koga grabbed Kanna too.

Ryuukosei turned around and saw them. He growled and showed his fangs. Ed put Kagome in a safe place while Inuyasha put Kikyo in a safe place. They grabbed their weapons. The jumped and tried to climb on the demon dragon…

Ed slashed the demon with his reverse blade tessaiga but it was too powerful and hard. Inuyasha did as well. Later, Al, Koga, and Miroku joined the fight. Koga tried slashing the demon with his sword while Al tried alchemy. Miroku was trying his best to curse the dragon with monk powers.

But the demon was too powerful…

Kagome and Kikyo's eyes opened as they heard the sounds of the demon's growl. The both sat up. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Ed on the demon's back. "EDWARD!" She screamed.

Ed heard Kagome's scream from the bottom, he saw her face. She was horrified. "KAGOME STAY BACK!" The demon saw Kagome and tried to attack her. Kagome screamed but was saved by Winry. Winry pushed Kagome before the demon would eat her.

"Kagome stay back you must!" Winry ordered. Kagome then refused, "I can't Inuyasha and Edward are up there and I have to help!" Winry saw the serious eyes of Kagome. Winry smiled, "Okay…" Kagome then got up and grabbed her bow and arrow. Kikyo then turned to Kagome, "May I join you?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, the two girls then aimed their arrows. The aimed at the heart of the demon… The arrows started glowing and suddenly…

SHOOT!

The two arrows were shot at the demon's heart. The demon screamed as it was being purified. Ed, Inuyasha, Miroku, Al, and Koga jumped off the dragon before it collapsed on the ground. The dragon was going to fell on Kagome and Kikyo. Inuyasha and Ed's eyes widened.

"KAGOME!"

"KIKYO!"

Kagome and Kikyo screamed but were saved by Ed and Inuyasha. They were both carrying the demon by using their demon powers. Kagome and Kikyo opened their eyes and saw Ed and Inuyasha struggling to carry the demon.

"You two hurry! Get out!" Inuyasha and Ed ordered the two girls. Kagome and Kikyo nodded as they ran out of the demon. Naraku laughed evilly, "Die you two! Die!" Naraku was pissing off Inuyasha and Ed.

Their hands started to glow… they were doing alchemy. They yelled as they were releasing their alchemy powers out. The demon started to glow bright blue and suddenly was destroyed into a million pieces. The pieces were shattered and fell onto the ground.

Kagome then spotted the red shard on the ground. She then picked it up and purified it. Inuyasha and Ed were glowing as they released their alchemy powers. Their golden eyes were glowing too and as they smirked the fangs became longer.

Kagome and everyone else stared at the amazing thing they have seen.

Ed and Inuyasha turned to Naraku, "NARAKU! LET'S FIGHT!" They both said as they held their weapons out. Naraku smirked, "Fine okay…" he said sarcastically. Suddenly he started glowing red. He then floated up and tentacles formed under his cloak.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME INUYASHA AND EDWARD! YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE IN MY THRONE!" Naraku laughed evilly. The tentacles then grabbed Sango, Miroku, Koga, Al, and Winry. The tentacles choke them to death and finally threw them in the ground…

Dead… (A/N: Al's armor was destroyed and the soul sign was also destroyed)

Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Ed's eyes widened. Tears roll down all their eyes. "DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he wielded his tessaiga at Naraku. Naraku grabbed the tessaiga and throw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it and caught his tessaiga.

Ed joined him as he strikes Naraku's tentacles. The tentacle was destroyed and their came out a red shard. Ed grabbed it in time. Kagome and Kikyo got their bow and arrows and were ready to aim.

"WATCH OUT NARAKU!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha and Ed turned around saw Kagome and Kikyo trying to join the fight. Inuyasha and Ed both pushed them off before Naraku can attack. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Ed and Inuyasha both yelled. "We have to just join! We can't let you two die!" Kikyo yelled as she had tears in her eyes.

"All are other friends died… and there's no chance…" Kagome cried. Ed and Inuyasha looked at each other, "We don't want you to die too…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome and Kikyo looked at them, they were serious. They both nodded. Ed and Inuyasha smiled and went back to the fight with Naraku.

Ed powered his sword with more alchemy. "COME ON NARAKU!" He said. Inuyasha growled, "Try and get us!" Naraku smirked and did an alchemy/demon blast at them, Ed and Inuyasha defend themselves with their swords. Naraku's eyes widened, "You fools!"

Both of them smirked and cut of Naraku's tentacles.

The tentacles broke and there was tons of red shards appeared. Kagome and Kikyo were able to grab them in time. They purified each of them. Naraku smirked once more, "There is more shards in my body and you can never get it." Ed and Inuyasha were getting pissed off.

Inuyasha sharpened his claws he then unleashed his power with his claws. His hand started to glow and it released and alchemical blast at Naraku. Naraku dodged and released a blast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell and winced in pain.

Kagome and Kikyo's eyes widened, "INUYASHA!" The two girls approached the weak half-demon. He was shivering and was painfully wounded. He had bruises on his face. Then the red shard in Inuyasha's body came out. He was not dying but he was weak.

Ed glanced at Inuyasha and was getting angrier… he growled "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ed then fought him now; he wanted to defend Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. Ed then formed larger fangs in his teeth and his eyes became cold golden eyes.

Naraku laughed evilly and pushed hit him on the ground. Ed then hit the wall.

Naraku then turned to Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. He put his hand out on them… his hand started to glow and suddenly formed a big demon blast. Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear. With no strength Inuyasha can't stop the blast… he was over… (Not dead but weak)

Ed's eyes widened, "NO!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Naraku said to Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. The three closed their eyes and Kagome screamed. The blast was released at them…

It was the end…

"DIE NARAKU!"

But the blast hit something else. The three opened their eyes. They saw Naraku on the ground and red shards everywhere… He was dead and was all bloody.

Kagome gasped and tears formed into her eyes as she saw…

"EDWARD!"

Ed was lying on the ground with a bloody body, he had scars and bruises over but the most horrific thing was… he had a big hole in his chest that was full of blood. Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha formed tears…

_Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist… Dead…_

* * *

Author's Notes: THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST? DEAD! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING… HE CAN'T DIE! HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY (is he?) but don't worry… there will be hope… 


	27. Chapter 26: One More Chance

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: Chapter 26 is up, don't worry… it isn't the end of The Full metal Alchemist yet! There shall be hope! Please review here! This is not the end…

* * *

Chapter 26: One More Chance

**-Naraku's Throne-**

Kagome approached the dead Ed on the ground. His eyes were still open it was a void and it was emotionless. She kneeled down next to his lifeless body. Tears formed into here eyes and all her tears fell down on his body. "Edward… you can't leave us…"

Kagome cried and was full of sadness.

Kikyo and Inuyasha approached poor Kagome and kneeled down next to Ed's body. Kikyo was also crying at this scene, he sacrificed himself to save them. For the first time, Inuyasha was crying hard. Inuyasha formed tears of sadness for the first time. He then formed a fist.

"Damn you Naraku…" he whispered angrily trying not to cry. Kikyo hugged Kagome tightly as she too cried at the scene. Kagome put her hand on his head. He was cold. She then felt his blonde-golden hair… It was still soft. Kagome couldn't take it, she cried.

"Edward please come back, don't leave… me…" Kagome then hugged Ed, she didn't even care if he was bloody… she just wants to be with him…

**-In Some Pure Light Place-**

_Ed stood there he was full with tears. He looked at his body; it had a hole in it… "I did protect them," he said with tears. He looked around; it was a pure light place. Then suddenly the scene changed. Ed was on a hill next to a tree. He saw in the distance there was temple._

"_Where am I?" Ed whispered. He saw the beauty around him… it was like heaven. Ed touched the soft green grass under him._

"_This place… it's like the Feudal Era…" Ed sighed and smells the breeze. _

"_Yes it is Edward…"_

_A woman's voice said from behind, Ed turned around and saw a woman that was wearing armor. She had long black raven hair and brown soft calming eye. She also had a weird mark on her forehead._

"_Who are you?" Ed asked with a confused face._

"_I am Midoriko." The woman said and smiled warmly at him._

"_Midoriko… haven't I heard about you before?" Ed asked. Midoriko looked at him with her serious eyes. "Edward come with me, I must tell you something," the woman said. _

_Ed felt uneasy about this but followed her with hope…_

_Then they came across a large door… Ed looked at it; it was carved with thousands of Transmutation Circles. "Midoriko, what is this?" Ed asked. "This is the Door of Alchemy, I am the guardian of this door." Midoriko explained._

_Ed became confused, "The door of Alchemy…" he whispered. Midoriko then looked at Ed, "Edward, your not ready yet…"_

"_What do you mean?" Ed asked._

"_Your not ready to die yet… Kagome and everyone else needs you…" Midoriko smiled. Ed's eyes widened. "Kagome…" he whispered. Midoriko then held out her hand at him. "Come Ed, it's time for you to go back…"_

_Ed smiled with confidence and took her hand. It started glowing and then the door opened. Light illuminated everywhere. Ed closed his eyes._

"_I am coming back everyone…"_

**-Naraku's Throne-**

Kagome was crying hard until she noticed Ed was glowing. Kagome's eyes widened so did Inuyasha's and Kikyo's. Then a transmutation circle appeared under him, it was a weird one. Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha stepped back… Ed's body started to glow and the same transmutation circle appeared in his forehead.

Kikyo then saw her dead friends started to glow. "Look!" Kikyo pointed. Inuyasha and Kagome saw everyone else glowing.

Ed opened his eyes and put his arms together. The other's eyes opened as they glow, Al's armor disappeared and there appeared a young boy with golden-brown hair and innocent eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants like Ed's.

Everyone was alive and well.

Everyone stopped glowing and was happy that they were alive. "I'M ALIVE!" Koga yelled. "LOOK AT ME, MY BODY IS BACK!" Al shouted happily. Winry and everyone else were happy. Kagome then formed tears of joy as she approached Ed.

Ed turned around and smiled at her. His metal-arm was no longer their and his metal-leg too. Kagome gasped happily and hugged him. "Edward your alive, but how?" she asked. Ed smiled back, "Because of Lady Midoriko." Kagome's eyes widened but she was happy that he was alive.

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha since he was better and healthy. Inuyasha realized that he was in love with Kikyo more than ever so he hugged her back.

Sango hugged Miroku; she finally admitted that she liked him. Winry cried in tears of joy when she finally saw Al was back. She then hugged him too. Koga, Shippo, and Kirara smiled, they were all happy.

Kagome looked at Ed with her shining brown eyes, she then kissed him in the lips. Ed kissed her back. As they were kissing, a transmutation circle appeared again and they were glowing. Then everyone else was glowing.

"What's happening Ed?" Kagome asked, as she held tight. "Were going back…" Ed smiled. Kagome hugged him tight and closed her eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: ED IS FINALLY ALIVE! YAY! GO ED! ALSO GO INUYASHA! Please review, and it's not the end yet though… 


	28. Chapter 27: A Farewell

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter I guess… -sniffs- This story was so good! But don't worry a sequel is coming soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Will" it is owned by Sowelu and some Music Studio…

* * *

Chapter 27: A Farewell

**-Back In Resembool-**

The next day, everyone was healed and better… but now that Inuyasha is healed… they must go home. Kagome was packing her stuff in Winry's house…

_afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii_

_kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu_

_(If the tears begin to overflow, it's ok not to stop them_

_In the sad end, the light should come through)_

She was really upset about leaving Ed; she loved him so much… that she couldn't bear leaving him. Winry came in the room with a bit of tears. "Kagome, I don't want you to leave! You are like the best person here!"

Kagome smiled with little tears in her eyes, she then hugged Winry. "Me too, I couldn't leave this, I had so much fun here!" Kagome just found out that Winry was reincarnated from Sango. That explains why she is so skillful with the hiakotsu.

**Ed's P.O.V**

I finally got my arm and leg back and Alphonse got his body back. It all change so fast… Now that Kagome is leaving… I feel a bit sad… she was my first love ever. I stared at sunset. It was sure beautiful. I want her to stay… but I have to let her go…

_Stay..._

I sighed and look back at the sunset.

**Kagome P.O.V**

I was done packing my stuff in my brown backpack; I've been away from home so long. My family is going to ground me and I know it. I sighed and closed my eyes. Did I forget that Shippo made a wish to make Nina alive again, he did.

At the front yard I saw Shippo and Nina playing one last time before he leaves. That was just so sweet. I know that Shippo wants to stay here since he really want to stay with her and Ed too… I wanted to stay too…

_sou, onaji kimochi shinjiteta_

_keshita MEMORI- mitsumeteta_

_(Yes, I believed in the same feelings_

_I was looking for the memories that disappeared)_

I look back outside and saw Sango, Kikyo, and Winry talking. They very much were sad for leaving. I was sad too. I also spotted Inuyasha talking to Al, I saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes that he wants to stay here too. Everyone was just sad for now…

I looked around to see if Ed's there, but he wasn't. I became confused…

"How come he's not here when I'm leaving?" I whispered. I knew where he exactly was…

_ima anata ni aenai kedo_

_setsunai omoi kakushite_

_tsuyoku nareru, motto tashikamete yuku no_

_I can't meet you right now, but_

_I can hide my sad feelings_

_and become strong; I will go on making sure that I do_

**Ed's P.O.V**

I may never see her again, her face and hearing her voice. Every time I think about her it makes me happy but now if I think about her… it just makes me a bit sadder and depressed. I stared at the sky again thinking my thoughts about her will drift away.

But it keeps coming back…

The memories I had with her, it's just… too sad to let her go back to her world…

_isogisugite kowashite kita mono_

_torimodosu no watashi rashiku aruku tame ni_

_I take back the things that are rushed too much & broke_

_in order to walk like myself_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Where is he? I looked everywhere but there's no sign, I guess I can't say good-bye to him…

"Edward…" I whispered sadly…

_nee, mata anata ni au toki wa_

_saki ni "sayonara" iwasete_

_shinjite iru kitto atarashii ashita wo_

_Hey, when I meet you again_

_I believe that you'll let me say "goodbye" first_

_I'm sure that there will be a new tomorrow_

At the distance, I see a short blonde haired kid sitting down and looking at the sunset. It was Edward! I smiled happily and came running to him.

**Ed's P.O.V**

Darn shit, I should say good-bye to her and tell her how much I feel but… if I do say good-bye it would just make me sadder than ever… Then I heard someone stepped behind me. I turned around and there was…

"Kagome…"

She smiled warmly and said, "Ed aren't you going to say good-bye to me before I…"

I saw tears rolling down her cheeks…

"Before you say…"

"Good-bye…" I finished her; I stood up from the ground and faced her…

_mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa_

_yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai_

_The time that passes by without being lost, without being_

_impatient turns into kindness; I won't forget even the pain_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

He approached me and looked at me with those golden eyes of his. I couldn't turn away from those golden eyes of his. He then wiped my tears with his tender soft fingers. I blushed lightly.

"Kagome… I don't want you to leave…" he said with a frown. He then had tears in his eyes.

"But you must…" Ed said as he tried to smile. I looked down the ground and frowned. My tears fell down the green grass… He held my face up.

"I want to stay too but I couldn't…" I replied.

He then gave me something. It was an Alchemy sign necklace. It was the same sign that he had on the back of his red coat.

"Take this, so you will always remember me." He then put it on my neck. I smiled, I couldn't possibly forget about him.

"Even if you didn't give me this, I still won't forget you." I said with a smile. He then hugged me tightly. I felt warm and safe in his arm. I felt his teardrops falling.

"Kagome I love you and I want you to be happy." He said. He let go and then he kissed me passionately on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back…

I will never forget about him and one day I will see him again…

The Full metal Alchemist…

_mujaki sugite kizutsuita kokoro wo_

_dakishimeru no umarekawaru jibun no tame ni_

_I hold onto my painful heart that is too innocent_

_for the sake of my new-born self._

_I will...

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: Story finally complete! Thanks for all who reviewed! See you in the sequel!_


	29. Thanks

_The Quest: Philosopher's Stone_

_Thank you for all who reviewed!_

Neros Urameshi 

_Lycosyncer_

_Crazyanimefreak15_

_Kagome-Sano's grl_

_Youkai Sesshomarulover_

_Kurama's Foxy Miko_

_Kesenai Tsumi_

_Faded Moonlight_

_Suuki-Aldrea_

_Inuyasha Friend_

_The Violent Tomboy_

_SuperMegaGirl_

_Kenastar101_

_Kikyoreborn9295_

_Anonymous Reviewers and other reviewers I didn't list thanks!_

_Sequel is coming soon so be on a look for it_

**THE SEQUEL:**

**THE QUEST: DEMONS RETURN**

**When Kagome is back in her ordinary life… demons suddenly attack her time, The Feudal Era, and Edward's World! Naraku's son who wants to avenge his father's death caused this. How will Kagome, Edward, Inuyasha, Al and the others stop this catastrophe?**

**Coming to a story near you!**


	30. Suprise Ending 1: Hagane no Kokoro

The Quest: Philosopher's Stone

**SURPRISE ENDING #1: HAGANE NO KOKORO (FULLMETAL SPIRIT)

* * *

**

Author's Notes: I want to make the song fiction first before the bloopers, it would make a great opening for the bloopers to come! So enjoy and read the characters sing!

To hear the real song, go to my profile and scroll to "Hagane no Kokoro"

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Hagane no Kokoro, FMA Characters, and Inuyasha characters.

* * *

_(Scene shows Ed, Alphonse, and Winry looking at the sunset after Kagome and Inuyasha gang left)_

**Ed: **

_torimodoshite miseru_

_tsukamu no sa kono te de_

_hohoemi to namida no ato wo_

_(i'll show you how i will take back what's mine_

_and grasp it in these hands_

_after laughter and tears)_

_(Al and Winry looks at him and smiles)_

**Al and Winry:**

_wakatte'ru sono kimochi_

_dakara shinpai nanda_

_isshou da yo don'na toki demo_

_(i understand those feelings_

_So I'm somehow worried_

_But we will always be together, no matter what)_

**-Kagome's World-**

_(Scene shows Kagome coming out of the Bone Eater's Well and back to her world. She sighed…)_

**Kagome:**

_tooku hanarete ite mo_

_omoi tsutawaru_

_son'na ki ga shite'ru no_

_(even though i'm far away,_

_i get the feeling_

_that your thoughts are somehow conveyed to me)_

**Al/Ed/Winry/Kagome:**

_hagane no kokoro hitorizutsu_

_omou kimochi wa chigatte mo_

_omoi yari wa tashika dakara_

_itsudatte shinjite ireru_

_(a fullmetal spirit, even though_

_our thoughts and feelings are all different_

_because these feelings are all in truth_

_we will always believe in each other)_

_hagane no kokoro bokutachi wa_

_nakushita mono ooi keredo_

_dakara koso tsuyoku nareru_

_kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara_

_(a fullmetal spirit, even though_

_we have all lost so many things_

_because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_and the bond between us will grow only deeper)_

**-Feudal Era-**

_(Scene then changes to Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo sitting under the god-tree)_

**Inuyasha:**

_honto wa wakatte'ru sa_

_omae ga soba ni inakya_

_ore hitori ja nanimo dekinai_

_(i really do get it_

_i have to be by your side_

_if i'm on my own i just can't do a thing.)_

**Miroku and Shippo:**

_itsumo isshou ni iru yo_

_subete wakachiaou_

_yorokobi mo kanashimi sae mo_

_(we'll always be together_

_we'll share everything we have_

_whether it be joy or sorrow)_

**Sango:**

_tsutsunde ageru itsumo_

_yasashisa de_

_demo chotto samishii_

_(you've always shrouded me_

_in safety and gentleness_

_but it's a little bit lonesome)_

**Sango/Inuyasha/Shippo/Miroku:**

_hagane no kokoro nagareteku_

_jikan wa zankoku da keredo_

_kasanaru omoi tashika nara_

_itsudatte susunde yukeru_

_(a fullmetal spirit, the flow of time_

_is awfully cruel, however_

_these conflicting emotions are the truth_

_so we can always keep moving forward)_

_hagane no kokoro kibou sae_

_ushinau you na sadame demo_

_isshou nara nori koerareru_

_kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara_

_a fullmetal spirit, even though_

_we have all lost so many things_

_because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_and the bond between us will grow only deeper_

**Ed:**

_yasashisa ga himeta omoi ga_

_sono chikara ataeru_

_(the feelings that are decided by your kindness_

_will give you strength...)_

**Everyone:**

_hagane no kokoro hitorizutsu_

_omou kimochi wa chigatte mo_

_omoi yari wa tashika dakara_

_itsudatte shinjite ireru_

_(a fullmetal spirit, even though_

_our thoughts and feelings are all different_

_because these feelings are all in truth_

_we will always believe in each other)_

_hagane no kokoro bokutachi wa_

_nakushita mono ooi keredo_

_dakara koso tsuyoku nareru_

_kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara_

_(a fullmetal spirit, even though_

_we have all lost so many things_

_because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_and the bond between us will grow only deeper)_

**Ed/Inuyasha/Kagome:**

_hagane no kokoro kibou sae_

_ushinau you na sadame demo_

_isshou nara nori koerareru_

_kizuna tsuyoku fukai kara!_

_(a fullmetal spirit, even though_

_we have all lost so many things_

_because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_and the bond between us will grow only deeper)_


	31. Preview of Sequel

Author Note:

Hey guys! I know your all waiting for the bloopers but I planned it at the end of the sequel, sorry… but I have to go to CA right now (for 2 weeks) So I won't update after 2 weeks! Right now I give you a preview of the sequel now have a good time reading the preview of **The Quest: Demons Return**!

* * *

PREVIEW

**-Kagome's House-**

It had been nearly 2 years since Kagome and her gang left Resembool after destroying Naraku. Now Kagome is back to her ordinary life, living with her family and going to school… and don't forget… a new love life!

Kagome sighed deeply as she thought about Edward Elric, the Full metal Alchemist. Every time she thinks about him, it just makes her sadder. Right now she's getting ready for school. Kagome was already 17-years-old. She was now going to a new school.

"Now let's see, where's my uniform?" Kagome whispered as she searched her closet for her new uniform but all she found was her old one. She had memories about going to the Feudal Era and Ed's world. She wore this uniform like in every adventure she had.

She sighed but then she heard something in the pocket of he old uniform. She took a look and saw the necklace that Ed gave her! Her eyes widened, "I forgot to take this out for two years, I'm so stupid!" Kagome sighed as she put the necklace on, she then had memories about him.

_Flashback:_

"_Here Kagome wear this so you'll never forget about me…" _

"_Even though if you didn't gave me this necklace, I wouldn't forget about you…"_

_End of Flashback_

Kagome's eyes formed tears, she wiped then and looked at her necklace…

"Edward… I want to see you again… and my friends... I can't take it..."

* * *

Author's Notes: That's the preview! It mostly about Kagome and her memories when she was 15-years-old, I hope you review this. 


End file.
